Learning Curve
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: Bella wants sex.She tries to seduce Edward. But Edward isn't putting out. So she comes up with a plan, she's gonna find someone who will teach her all they know.Who better to teach her, then our not so friendly but still hot as hell sex-god/werewolf Paul
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

**Bella**

I woke up with a scream. I looked around frantically, but calmed down when I saw where I was. I sighed with relief. I was home, home in my own room, in my own bed. There were no naked asshole werewolves lurking around. Thank God! I let myself fall back down on the bed, with a deep sigh.

"I need to get laid," I groaned tiredly rubbing my brow. I felt heat rise on my cheeks as my mind brought me back to the dream, or should I say nightmare, that ripped me from my sleep. The dream featuring one of my most hated werewolves, Paul.

"Fuck! I _really_ need to get laid."

I was having freaking _sex_ dreams about Paul Marez. Please God, say it isn't so. This whole no-sex-with-Edward situation, was getting out of hand. For me to actually think about Paul in a sexual way, was insane. Alright, I'll be the first to tell you the guy has some nice abs, but actually fantasizing about licking those abs...whooh, I shuddered dramatically at the thought.

Coffee, I needed lots and lots of coffee, anything to keep my ass awake and in a Paul-free-zone.

I took a deep breath, and fantasized about killing Edward. It was his fault after all, ever since we came back from Italy, I had been trying to seduce Edward.  
You wouldn't believe the crazy shit I've done to try and capture his attention. But the guy just won't budge. All he ever does, is give me this... disapproving, _'I'm so disappointed in you'_ look.

He makes me feel like I'm trying to fuck over Mother Teresa, and frankly, its humiliating. Trying to seduce someone that's suppose to love and want you, but only getting rejection in return is painful in more ways then one. Since he lives in a house full of vampires who have all been blessed with special hearing, everyone gets to witness my humiliation.  
Every time I walk into a room after yet another of my failed seductions, I am met with looks of pity. Now that, is fucking embarrassing.  
I swear to god I'm starting to think Emmett might have had a point with the whole Edward being gay thing.  
This has been a nightmare and I'm not really sure I can take much more of this crap. I'm a girl, I have needs, and my need right now is telling me that I need to get fucking laid.

A plan was forming in my mind. Fuck! I can't believe I've never thought about it before.  
Since my seduction techniques seem to suck ass, I'm gong to need to find someone who knows a thing or two about sex and seduction.  
And ask -or possibly beg- him to teach me the ropes.  
The problem is how do I talk Alice out of ratting out my plan to Edward? He has her watching my future so closely she knows what colour my panties are. She's not going to help me, of that I was certain. The only way to get her of my back was by distracting the little garden gnome from hell. I could always beg Jasper to take one for the team and distract her freakishly tiny ass by having a sex-athon. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, poor guy, having to actually touch her. I shuddered at the thought. Ah well, sacrifices have to made for the sake of my sex life, Jasper is just going to have to deal, and it's not like he actually minds touching her. At that thought, I shuddered some more. The dude obviously had some kind of hole in his head messing with his judgment.

I sighed when I realized my carefully thought out plan would never work. She would see it coming from a mile away, stupid seer. I tried clearing my mind and halt any decisions I was unconsciously making. I immediately started thinking about La Push. The only place Alice can't see what I'm up to, is in La Push, or if I'm with a werewolf. That means I'm going t have to take my... 'teacher' down to La Push or, I needed to find myself a hot experienced werewolf that wouldn't mind teaching me, the girl they all see as sister, to seduce their greatest enemy. Yeah, good luck with that ever happening.

This was going to be a problem.


	2. The list

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Chapter One- The List_

**Bella**

As I was lying on my bed, studying the ceiling, trying to come up with a name, couldn't help but think I was going insane. The sex fantasies about Paul finally fried my brain, it was the only reason I could explain for coming up with a plan as insane as mine. Nevertheless, if I as going to have any kind of sexual activity this century, I was going to have to buckle up, and execute my plan.

As insane as it was, it was also very simple. Step up to one of the wolves, ask him a couple of questions about his love life -this was difficult enough without stepping on any toes- and ask him if he was interested in a little tutoring. He would have to have no attachments because asking one of the imprinted wolves was plain stupid; they would never betray their imprint in that way, even if it was completely harmless. I knew who the mated wolves of the pack were, but I didn't know about the wolves that imprinted but had yet to approach their imprint. The wolves didn't speak about a pack member's imprint until it was accepted. I was going to have to tread careful.

I made a list in my head.

**SAM**: _has an imprint_

**JARED**: _Has an imprint (too bad that boy is HOT!)_

**QUIL**: _Has an imprint_.

**JACOB**: _No way in hell! First of all yuck! He's like a brother to me, regardless of how he feels. Second of all, the point to get advice on how to get laid and go home, not get advice and have a puppy dog follow you all the way home. Also, I'm pretty sure Jake's a virgin, and I need someone who knows what he's_  
_doing._

**Seth**: _Too young, and he is like the little brother I never had._

**Collin**: _Virgin, hence no experience_.

**Brady**: _Virgin, hence no experience._

**Embry**: _hmm maybe. But he is Jake's friend and since Jake thinks he's in love with me...it might be weird_.

**Paul**: _Asshole, experienced, hates my guts, hot as hell, and looks at me like he wants to bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me senseless. PERFECT!_

I found my man. Paul! He was perfect; a loud mouth who can't keep his temper in check, and a womanizing son of a bitch. He would suit me just fine. Now all I had to do was find an opportunity to go to La Push and ask him. That was going to be more difficult than it sounded with my own personal warden eying my every move. Speaking of my warden... My phone began to ring. I immediately knew who it was when I heard the ring tone. YMCA by the village people, me and Emmett thought it was hilarious.

Three guesses who was calling.

I picked up the phone, with a deep sigh, knowing it would be yet another of our arguments.

"Hey Edward," I said in a cold voice. I was still angry with him, on account of the no sex policy he issued. Asshole.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? You are not going to La Push, I won't let you!" He said in an angry voice.

"What the hell? How do you know I'm planning on going down to the rez? Are you spying on me or something?" I asked my voice tainted with anger.

To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if he was. He was probably hiding in a tree in my back yard right now, wearing camouflage.

Fucking freak. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I love his controlling ass.

"Well, my first clue was when I asked Alice to look in to your future to make sure you weren't up to something and she saw your future disappear. How do you think that makes me feel Bella? You know I don't want you to go down there. Those mutts are volatile and dangerous Bella. It's not safe!"

"You know what Edward. I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards me and the pack," I yelled.  
"I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I don't need you or Alice to baby-proof my future for me. Damn it Edward, you're sucking all the fun out of living. Why can't you understand? I don't want to know what my future brings. Not if you keep holding it against me and keep treating me like a fucking idiot."

"Bella!" Edward interrupted, "Bella I'm only trying to keep you safe. You're too reckless, you don't understa-" There he goes again treating me like a child, not trusting me to make my own decisions.

I interrupted him, "Jesus Edward, I thought you would stop this? You promised me when we got  
back from Volterra. No more lies, no more controlling me. We would start fresh with a clean slate. We would give us a fair chance. That includes sex, Edward, or did you forget that you promised me that I'd finally get to have sex with you," I said in a broken voice. I was so sick of this crap. It's always one step forward three steps back.

"Bella please, I'm only trying to keep you safe, love. Bella, I need you to understand the danger you're in by consorting with werewolves. But until you do I will do whatever I have to, to keep you away from them. I won't apologize for protecting you, Bella," He said in his superior (which is basically his everyday) voice.

"AARGH," I screamed, "Edward, I care about you, really do. But you're an asshole!"

"Bella that is exactly my point. Since when do you use vile language? It's all the fault of those dogs. They shouldn't be in the same vicinity of someone as delicate as you. They have a bad influence on you." He was annoying as hell but he was right. Not about the whole me being a delicate flower thing. FUCK NO! But I do use a lot of bad language lately. And that is a direct result of hanging out with the pack.  
Those boys have some mouths on them like you wouldn't believe Jacob is the worse with Paul as a close second.

"So?" I asked."What's your fucking point?"

"Bella!" He scolded gently.

Motherfucker! It's like he's talking to a three year old.

"Look Edward, I don't wanna mess up the balance of your delicate nature, so I'm gonna take my dirty mouth elsewhere. I'll talk to you when you're ready to treat me like a grown up!" I said in a cold voice.

"Bella, wai-" I disconnected the call before he could say another word. I wasn't in the mood to listen to him.

"Fucking asshole," I muttered.

I went over the conversation I just had with Edward in my head. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't comment on the fact that he promised me sex. But he wasn't delivering. He side stepped that very nicely.

But if he thought I was just gonna forget about it he had another thing coming. My thoughts drifted back to my plan.

Shit, with that little pixie watching all my moves, I'm never gonna get laid. I sat down on the floor next to my bed. I needed a new plan.

I took my phone and dialed Jacob's house. Billy picked up after three rings.  
"Billy Black."

"Hey Billy, it's Bella. I was wondering if Jake was around."

"Hey Bells, no he's not home, he's at Sam's."

"Oh OK, thanks. I'll try calling Sam then. Bye."

"Bye Bells."

I dialed Sam next. "Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hi, it's Bella swan, I'm calling for Jake. Is he there by any chance?" I asked.

"Sup leech lover!" the guy sneered. I immediately knew it was Paul.

"I'm good Lassie, how about you?" I asked in the same sneering type of voice.

He snorted. "Lassie huh? Good one," he laughed.

Before I could say anything else I was interrupted by a loud bellow.  
"JAKEEEE!"

I startled and dropped the phone. "JEEZ Paul! Next time give me a little warning before you do that, I think you blew out my eardrum!" I said after I picked up the phone.

He laughed, "Later, leech lover."

Before I could say goodbye he gave the phone to Jake. "Sup Bells!" Jake answered in a happy voice.

"Hey Jake, I'm calling cause I desperately need your help. The warden has his sister on Bella watch and I wanna come down to the rez," I said, knowing I didn't have to say anything else.

"Say no more, Bells," he laughed. "So how do you wanna play it?"

"Just come and get me whenever. Don't tell me when just surprise me, as long as I don't see you coming she won't see you coming. I'm free tomorrow so I'll be waiting."

"OK, you got it. One prison break coming up," He laughed, "See ya, Bells."

"Bye Jake. Thanks!" I ended the call. Shit, I was really gonna do this. I was gonna ask Paul to teach me how to seduce Edward.

Oh my God. What if he laughs in my face? What if he doesn't? How far am I willing to go? The thought of Paul touching and kissing me had me panting.

Damn, I really need to get laid. Now I'm lusting after a freaking werewolf. Granted, a totally hot sexy and fuck-able werewolf, but still.

My other problem was how the hell am I gonna stay nice enough to him to be able to ask him a question like that? Usually the first thing he says to me pisses me off so much I get angry, and all of our previous conversations usually end in a screaming match.

According to Jake it's like watching TV. They even call our screaming matches a soap. They named our "soap" "The werewolf and the leech lover." They think it's very entertaining. They usually bring popcorn. Assholes!

I was gonna have to bite my tongue, whatever he throws at me. I'm gonna take it. I'm not gonna say one bad word to him, no matter how much I want to.

It's either that or die a virgin death. To be honest right now, I didn't like either option very much.

The next day I was on Jake alert. I knew he could stop by any second and I'd rather make a hasty escape without being caught by Edward. So I was ready.

I haven't spoken to Edward since our phone conversation yesterday. I was so pissed at him that I closed my window. I don't know if he stayed the night with me. He wasn't there when I woke up so I hope not. I hope that when he saw that I had closed my window, he respected my wishes and didn't come in my room. I highly doubted it though. That guy has deep seated boundary issues.

I was in my room trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why I would wanna talk to Paul in private. So far I came up with shit.

I made a plan so I had to stick to a certain time table. If I wanted everything to go according to plan I had to ask him this weekend. I decided that if I didn't get the opportunity today I was gonna go to his house and talk to him tomorrow.

I was nervous as hell.

I heard the sound of a car horn. I walked to the window and saw it was Jake's rabbit. I knew I had to get going before Alice saw my future disappear and clued Edward in.

I ran downstairs, put on my jacket and ran to Jake's car. "Come on Bella move your ass!"

It was Embry sitting in the passenger side of the car. I got in the car and we got the hell out of there.

"Hey Jake, Embry. Thanks for getting me out of jail," I grinned.

"Any time Bells! You know we jump at the chance to screw with that leech!" Jake grinned back.

"Hell yeah!" Embry added giving Jake a fist bump.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I thought we could just, you know... hang out with the pack, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go to Emily's, I'm hungry!" Embry said while rubbing his stomach.

"When are you guys not hungry!" I laughed.

We made it to the reservation without any Edward incident and I thank God for that. If he had tried to stop me, I would have seriously considered asking Jake to eat him.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's home, Jake parked the car. We got out and walked to the door. I was so nervous. I didn't know if Paul was gonna be there and I didn't wanna ask Jake because he would definitely make a thing out of it.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself what my goal was. I need to get laid and Paul is gonna help me, ergo be nice to Paul... no not nice just don't call him names. Don't scream at him, whatever he says bite your tongue and smile.

I can do this I thought; I can definitely do this. Jake and Embry stepped in the house yelling for food. I followed them.

My eyes immediately found Paul. He was eating (what else is new) like a pig. He was so hot! All I wanted to do is go to him, sit in his lap bury my face in his neck and lick him.

Lick him? LICK HIM? My lord in heaven it's happened. I've finally lost my mind. It's all Edward's fault seeing as how I'm sure it's a direct result of his no sex policy. Asshole.

Paul, feeling the intensity of my gaze, looked up. "Sup leech lover," he said, with this wicked mouth-watering grin.

_Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice._

"Up yours, cujo!" I replied.


	3. Dogfight

CHAPTER TWO

_Dogfight_

Everyone, except Paul and me, started laughing. Quil, who was sitting in the chair next to Paul, laughed so hard he fell off his chair. It didn't bother him one bit, he just kept on laughing while lying on the floor. Fucking idiot!

Paul gave me a dark look and growled. Yeah you heard me. He growled...at me. Oh hell no!

"Are you growling at me?" I asked. "Because you really shouldn't do that in public or you should at least wear a dog collar when you do. That way you won't end up in a pound like the mingy mongrel you are."

AAAHHHWW shit. I couldn't go one second, just ONE SECOND without insulting him? What the hell is wrong with me? Although... he did deserve it.

He looked at me like he was gonna explode. Thank god my cell phone rang at exactly that moment. The** YMCA **ring tone sounded in the room.

"AAWW hell!" I groaned. I picked up the phone. "Edward," I said in a cold voice.

"Bella, love, thank God you're alright. What did I tell you about visiting those dogs?" Growls erupted from the wolves standing in the room.

"What did **I** tell** you **about insulting my friends? I figured since you ignore everything I say to you I should take a page out of your book and ignore everything you say to me too. Irritating isn't it?" I smirked.

"Fine I will stop insulting that little pack of rabid dogs you choose to call friends. Will you come home now, where you belong? We can try having sex if you want to," He said in a cocky tone.

I instantly felt a wave of anger because I knew exactly what he was doing. He knew I was in a room full of werewolves that have excellent hearing. He was trying to embarrass me so bad I'd just run home. And he was right. A part of me wanted to do just that. But what he didn't understand was I changed. After he left me lost and crying my heart out on the forest ground I changed. How could I not?

The old Bella Swan would have turned as red as a tomato, running out of the room trying to determine if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

But the new me, who still turned just as red as a tomato, thought fuck him! I was so angry with him for trying to do this to me, trying to manipulate me this way; I decided it was time for a little revenge.

"Edward! First off all, how can you say you'll stop insulting my friends while you're still insulting them in the same sentence? Second of all I am home, I'm sorry but I feel more at home with the pack then I do at your house these days and you have no one to blame for that but yourself.

And third off all Edward, there is no point in me coming there so we can "try" to have sex. I say this with all the love I possess you are either frigid, or you're gay. You need to figure out which one it is so we can either continue our relationship with the help of a sex therapist, or end this relationship so you can go and be happy with a man! Now I advise you to think about it for some time before you call me back."

With that last sentence I ended the call. I turned around and saw that everyone in the room was looking at me with an open mouth and a shocked expression. Even Paul.

"What?" I asked. "He totally deserved it, for trying to embarrass me in front of you guys. Asshole."

They just kept looking at me. My eyes found Jacob; the second our eyes met we started laughing our asses of. A couple of seconds later everyone else joined in.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I would have given everything to see the expression on that bloodsucker's face. That shit was priceless!" Quil yelled.

"Yeah seriously, Bells. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jared laughed.

My phone beeped indicating I just received a text message.

I read it, and started smiling.

"What is it Bells? Tell me it's not the leech is it, because if it is he's just a glutton for punishment," Jake said.

"No its Emmet. He says:

**Bella, **

**We all heard the conversation you had with Edward and baby sis let me tell you now if it was possible to die from laughter we would totally be dead... again.**

**Seriously you should have seen his face. It's like he woke up in a big pile of shit.**

**It was off the map funny. When you accused him of being frigid he didn't like it but when you said he might be gay I think he was actually experiencing physical pain. Serves him right, you're the hottest piece off ass he's come across in a century and he wants to worship you from a distance. Fucking pussy.**

**Emmett**

"So, you actually wanna fuck the bloodsucker? Won't that make you a necrophiliac?" Paul asked.

I turned my face to him. "Shut the fuck up! I can screw whoever the hell I wanna screw!" I yelled.

He raised his eye brows. "Well apparently not!" He smirked.

"Mind your own business old yeller, it's not like you're exactly normal!"

"Well at least I have a pulse!" He yelled back.

Everyone was watching us their heads going left and right, just like they were watching a tennis match.

"Not having a pulse doesn't mean I'm not gonna fuck him!"

"No apparently not, you freak!"

"Freak? Freak? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK YOU OVERGROWN MUTT? I'm not the one who changes into a fucking mutant werewolf the size of a horse!" I screamed.

"Yeah, well I'll take being a mutant freak over fucking a corpse any day of the week," he screamed back.

"Fuck you, Beethoven!" I said.

"You should take your own advice leech lover!" With that last puzzling statement he got up and left.

Ooooh fuck! That did not go according to plan!


	4. What the hell are you on?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Not having a pulse doesn't mean i I'm not gonna fuck him!"_

_"No apparently not, you freak!"_

_"Freak? Freak? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK YOU OVERGROWN MUTT? I'm not the one who changes into a fucking mutant werewolf the size of a horse!" I screamed._

_"Yeah well ill take being a mutant freak, over fucking a corpse any day of the week." He screamed back._

_"Fuck you, Beethoven!" I said._

_"You should take your own advice leech lover!" With that last puzzling statement he got up and left."_

_Ooooh fuck! That did not go according to plan!_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_What The Hell Are You On?_

**Bella**

After Paul left Emily and Sam's house, I asked Jake to take me home. After that cluster fuck of a conversation I had with Paul, I wasn't in the mood to be around people.

When I finally got home, I gave myself the chance to think about the conversations I had today, with both Edward and Paul. Regarding the conversation with Edward, I had no regrets none what so ever, the fucker needed a wakeup call. Or better yet shock therapy, he needed to wake the fuck up and smell the shit.

That's how Emmett always says it, anyway.

The conversation I had with Paul, well you can say I'm having mixed feelings about that one. I regret everything I said to him tonight. Not because I shouldn't have said them, but because I could literally see any chance in hell of ever getting laid, getting flushed down the toilet.

Fuck! I really screwed up that conversation and I went in all prepared and shit.

But if you think about it, it's all Paul's fault. That son of a bitch called me a necrophiliac way before ever called him a mutant.

And what the fuck was up with that last comment. Does he mean I need to go fuck myself, or him?

Whatever. All I know is, there isn't a snowball chance in hell that I'm ever gonna ask him for sex lessons.

He will probably laugh his ass off, no need to give him any ammunition to hold against me.

I am not going near Paul Meraz. Never, ever again!

_The next day..._

I was sitting in my car- my car that was currently parked in front of the house of a certain werewolf I vowed to stay away from- trying to muster up the courage to go knock on Paul's front door.

Yesterday things all seemed so clear. I made up my mind; I was not going to ask Paul to teach me about seduction.

I was gonna ignore his ass and continue treating him the way I always do.

This morning however, I was singing a different tune. The reason for my change of heart was very simple: I need to get laid.

I don't wanna die a virgin death. And with Eddie boy at the wheel, I was pretty certain I would become a virgin vampire.

If I wanted to experience having sex while I was still human, Paul was my only option.

Paul, being the man whore he is, fucked everything he could get his dick on...or in, would be more accurate.

That guy had a lot of experience and he is gonna share it with me whether he wants to or not.

I got out of the car and slowly made my way to his house.

This time I wasn't gonna fuck up. This time I was gonna be so sweet, he was gonna have a fucking tooth ache for weeks.

I took a deep breath, trying to slow down my pulse before I had a heart attack, and knocked on the door.

There was no turning back now.

I waited a couple of seconds and started knocking again. I heard the sound of someone cursing.

Oh God he was on his way, there was nowhere to run now. I took one last deep breath and told myself to man the fuck up.

The door opened with force. "What the fuck! I was sleeping!" he said rubbing his eyes.

God he looked good enough to eat. He wasn't wearing many clothes, but then again he never does.

It was obvious he just got out of bed in the buff and pulled his short on in a hurry.

His eyes widened when he saw who exactly it was that was disturbing his sleep.

Be nice, be nice, be nice! I started thinking like it was some holy mantra.

"What the fuck do you want, leech lover? If you're here to apologise don't bother. I don't take apologies from necrophiliac leech lovers!" He sneered.

"Apologise? Me? Why you motherfu-" I stopped that sentence before it completely left my mouth. Be nice, be nice, be nice.

Even if it kills me be nice. Think about having sex, finally getting rid of this sexual frustration that has been torturing my very existence.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

He gave me a shocked look.

"Are you...smiling at me?" he asked with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said turning my smile up a few notches.

"Well stop it! It's creeping me out!" he said looking uncomfortable.

My smile grew wider, this could be fun. My smile is having more of an impact then my insults ever had.

He was looking at me like I just grew a second head. Oh yeah, this definitely has potential.

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it or something. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

Oh shit, I forgot. This was it. I was gonna have to humiliate myself in front of him and ask for his help in seducing my, no pulse dead as a doornail leech boyfriend.

Somehow, I had a feeling this conversation was not gonna go according to plan.

"Can I come in?" I asked, smile still in place.

"No! Now what the fuck do you want?"

I ignored him and walked past him.

"Fine, fine! Come on in whatever. Just... loose the creepy grin will you, you're really starting to freak the hell out of me," He grumbled.

I didn't want to because I really liked his reaction, but I turned the smile down a couple of notches. I did it all in the sake of getting laid, the things I have to sacrifice.

"So?" He asked.

"So, what?"

"So, what the hell do you want?"

"Ooh yeah umm right...um... Paul, I wanna ask you something."

After a couple of seconds he said, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what the hell do you wanna ask me? What is wrong with you? Are on something?"

"Yeah right...I wanted to ask you...wait. Am I on something? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know! You tell me. I'm clearly not the one doing drugs, you are! Like being a leech lover isn't bad enough, you have to mess with drugs now? That stuff can kill you, you know! But I guess it doesn't matter for you since you wanna become Mrs Leech!"

Be nice, be nice, be nice. I smiled at him trying to compose myself, but my smile just seemed to fuel his anger.

"Paul why would you think I was doing drugs?" I asked nicely.

"Well I don't know! Maybe because you haven't stopped smiling since you got here? You haven't said one bad word to me, you haven't insulted me and you're actually being nice. What the fuck is wrong with you? And why the fuck are you here?"

I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to find something heavy and break it on his thick head. "Paul, listen to me! I am not doing drugs, OK? I just came here because I need your help with something. So, would you please just let me talk to you?" I asked, clearly exasperated.

"Mmmmkay...I guess?" he said uncertainly. He looked lost. The expression on his face, just made me wanna take him home and do naughty wicked things to him.

He looked so hot.

I took a mental note. I must not think about Paul that way.

He gestured for me to continue.

"So...urm... you heard that conversation yesterday right...the one I had with Edward?"

He nodded.

"Yeah...and... uhm," I stuttered.

"Would you just spit it out already? You're giving me a fucking headache!" He said while rubbing his head.

I gave him a glare, asshole.

"OK it's like this... I want to have sex with Edward bu-"

"WOW WOW WOW!" Paul interrupted me. "I don't wanna know about your deviant little sex fantasies; I would like my food to stay in my stomach, thank you very much!" He said while rubbing his stomach with a queasy look on his face.

That asshole!

"You listen to me Paul Meraz, your gonna let me finish a sentence otherwise I'm gonna torture your very existence by telling you -in detail- every sex fantasy I have ever had about Edward Cullen!" I yelled.

He paled in an instant. Yeah that's right you fucker, feel my wrath I thought with an inner smile.

"OK fine! Just say whatever you wanna say. Whatever the hell it is that has you in my house at this God awful hour, just spit it the fuck out already and then get the hell out of here!" He yelled.

"Fine you asshole, I want... no, I **need **to get laid. But my boyfriend being the frigid Puritan that he is won't touch me. So, I came to because you are the one that is going to make sure I'm going to get motherfucking laid. You got that?"

He looked at me with complete shock. He didn't say anything for only God knows how long. He just kept looking at me.

The only thought that was running through my mind was. Oh God! I think I broke him!

* * *

So... What do you think?

Stay Tuned...


	5. Fuck If I Know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Hey guys, _

_I decided to write the Paul pov in two parts, Because I really wanted to post another chapter tonight. And otherwise I would have had to wait until tomorrow._

_I hope this gives you a little more insight, into the mind of Paul Marez._

_Love the reviews, keep 'm coming, the more you review the sooner I write._

_xxx Hanane xxx_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"OK fine! Just say whatever you wanna say. Whatever the hell it is that has you in my house at this God awful hour, just spit it the fuck out already and then get the hell out of here!" He yelled._

_"Fine you asshole, I want... no, I **need **to get laid. But my boyfriend being the frigid Puritan that he is won't touch me. So, I came to because you are the one that is going to make sure I'm going to get motherfucking laid. You got that?"_

_He looked at me with complete shock. He didn't say anything for only God knows how long. He just kept looking at me._

_The only thought that was running through my mind was. Oh God! I think I broke him!_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_Fuck If I Know!_

**Paul **_( Because people were offering me their first born child, if i wrote the next chapter in Paul's POV. Thanks by the way, but I'm gonna have to decline. I already have three kids of my own, so i don't wanna add to the stress. lol)_

"Dude, you are totally cheating!" Jake yelled.

"Am not!" Embry screamed back.

"YOU TOTALLY ARE," Quil yelled. "There is no way in hell you can get past the dragon on your second try, you totally cheated!"

I was sitting on Sam's couch, watching my pack brothers start an argument that I knew would turn violent any second now if someone didn't stop these boneheads.

Of course I did nothing. I wasn't gonna stop them, hell no. They were my only source of entertainment at the moment.

"Hey guys knock it off; I don't need any more broken furniture!" Sam yelled.

"Pffft spoil my fun why don't you," I said disappointed.

"HEY you idiot. Watching your brothers rearrange my furniture is not entertainment, nor is it a useful way to spend your time. If you wanna do something useful go pick up the phone," Sam said, pointing at the ringing phone.

"Fine, I'm on it."

I stood up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi its Bella swan, I'm calling for Jake. Is he there by any chance?"

Oh, I groaned Bella swan the leech lover...my leech lover. My leech lover? What the fuck was up with that?

"Sup leach lover!" I said.

"I'm good Lassie, How about you?" She asked sneering.

Haha Lassie, this girl was funny.

I snorted. "Lassie huh? Good one," I laughed.

"JAKEEEE!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He looked up and I motioned him that he had a phone call.

"JEEZ Paul! Next time give me a little warning before you do that. I think you blew out my eardrum!" She said.

I laughed, "Later leech lover."

Before she could yell at me for calling her a leech lover, I gave the phone to Jake but I stayed close because I wanted to know why she called.

"Sup Bells!" Jake said in a happy voice. He was always happy when he was talking to her, poor kid. He was totally gone when it came to that girl. Can't exactly say I blame him. What? Again, where the hell did that come from? I shook it off and listened in on the rest of their "private" conversation.

"Hey Jake, I'm calling cause I desperately need your help. The warden has his sister on Bella watch and I wanna come down to the rez," She said.

The warden's sister? What the hell was she going on about? What the fuck was a 'Bella watch'? Could I buy it? I wondered.

"Say no more Bells," Jake laughed. "So how do you wanna play it?"

"Just come and get me whenever. Don't tell me when, just surprise me, as long as I don't see you coming she won't see you coming. I'm free tomorrow so I'll be waiting," Bella said.

I didn't understand what the hell they were talking about. I was definitely gonna ask Jake though because it sounded interesting.

"OK you got it. One prison break coming up," He laughed. "See ya Bells."

Prison break? Holy fuck, was the girl in prison? And if she was why did she need Jake to bust her out. Isn't her father like the chief of police?

"Bye Jake. Thanks!"

The second Jake ended the call I began questioning him.

"What the hell was that about? Is she in prison? Are you gonna try and break her out?"

Apparently what I said was funny because Jake started laughing his ass off; I mean the whole nine yards, trying not to piss in your pants holding your stomach while wiping the tears from your face laughing.

"No you idiot, she's talking about her leech boyfriend and his freaky sister," Jake said trying but failing to stop laughing.

"What? Why? Are they holding her as their prisoner? I'm gonna kill them. Why are you laughing?" I asked when Jake cracked up again; he fell to the floor hitting it with his right hand while he was holding his stomach with his left arm.

"Jake! What the fuck is going on? Is she in trouble? Why the fuck are you laughing? I said, anger overpowering me. I don't know why but the thought of that leech lover in trouble hurt my stomach. I started shaking. Jake sobered up immediately.

"Jeez, calm down Paul, she's fine. She's just talking about that leech, he doesn't want her coming to the rez and he thinks hanging out with us is dangerous. He's trying to convince her we might hurt her."

I growled. Fucking leech, who the hell does he think he is? She's safer with us then hanging out with a bunch of corpses, I thought to myself.

"So? What is he doing to keep her from coming here?" I asked, willing myself to calm down.

"Oh he has his freaky psychic sister watch Bella's future. Every time she decides to come down to the rez the sister sees it, tells fuckward and he tries to stop Bella. It's become like a thing now. But those fuckers treat Bella like she's an idiot, so she figured out that since Alice can't see the wolves' future if I make the decision to go pick Bella up, they won't see it, and voila, prison break accomplished," Jake said with a grin on his face.

I was still angry but also relieved that Bella didn't listen to those fucking leeches and stop coming to the rez.

"Why do you care anyway?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Fuck if I know!" I replied.

_The next day..._

I was sitting at the dinner table, eating something Emily cooked up. I couldn't tell you what it was if my life depended on it. The reason I wasn't paying any attention to what I was eating was because I knew Bella could be here any second. I was as giddy as a school girl.

Motherfucker! This shit has got to stop! I'm Paul fucking Meraz. I do not get giddy because a girl is coming over. Whatever the fuck is going on here this shit stops **right now**. When she walks through that door I'm gonna insult the fucking shit out of her.

I heard the sound of Jake's rabbit, oh good it's show time, I thought.

Jake and Embry walked in yelling for food, I just kept looking at my plate. I am trying not to look at her. So I pretended I didn't hear her come in.

I felt her watching me and I couldn't resist, so I looked up. God she was beautiful...oh shit, oh shit, insult her quickly before everyone notices I'm staring.

"Sup leech lover!" I said with this grin.

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify and then she said, "Up yours cujo!"

* * *

Stay Tuned...

Please review


	6. Deviant little fantasies

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

* * *

_previously:_

_Jake and Embry walked in yelling for food, I just kept looking at my plate. I was trying not to look at her. So I pretended I didn't hear her come in._

_I felt her watching me and I couldn't resist, so I looked up. God she was beautiful...oh shit oh shit insult her quickly before everyone notices I'm staring._

_"Sup leech lover!" I said with this grin._

_She looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify, then she said._

_"Up yours cujo!"_

* * *

_PAUL POV PART II _

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_Deviant Little Fantasies..._

_**Paul**_

Everyone started laughing. To be honest, I had to do all I could to stop myself from laughing right along with them. Cujo, where the hell does she find this stuff?

Quil, who was sitting next to me, laughed so hard he fell off his chair. He just kept on laughing though.

I tried giving her a dark, menacing look and I even growled at her. I didn't want anyone to know that just being around this girl has turned me into the world's greatest pussy.

"Are you growling at me?" She asked.

Uh oh. Apparently growling at her is a big no no. Fuck, she looks pissed.

"Because you really shouldn't do that in public or you should at least wear a dog collar when you do. That way you won't end up in a pound like the mingy mongrel you are."

What the fuck! She did not just say that. I was fully prepared to rip her a new one when her phone started ringing. The ring tone was that song by the village people. **YMCA **I think the song is called.

"AAWW hell!" She groaned. Whoever it was calling her she clearly didn't wanna talk to them.

She answered the phone. "Edward," she said in a cold voice. Damn she was pissed at the bloodsucker. I swear to God I wanted to do a happy dance.

Me, and every other wolf in the room, used our super hearing to listen in on her phone conversation with the leech.

"Bella, love, thank God you're alright. What did I tell you about visiting those dogs?" The leech said. A growl erupted from my -and every other wolf in the room- mouths.

"What did **I** tell** you **about insulting my friends? I figured since you ignore everything I say to you I should take a page out of your book and ignore everything you say to me too. Irritating isn't it?" She smirked. She isn't afraid of him, which means he doesn't hurt her.

"Fine, I will stop insulting that little pack of rabid dogs you choose to call friends. Will you come home now, where you belong?"

That motherfucker! Next time I see his sparkly ass, I'm gonna show him how hard it is to walk without a spine.

"We can try having sex if you want to," the leech said, in a cocky tone of voice. I froze. What the fuck did he mean by that? Isn't she fucking the leech already or is he talking about something else?

I looked at Bella, she was blushing but I could see she was getting angry. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Edward! First off all, how can you say you'll stop insulting my friends while you're still insulting them in the same sentence? Second of all, I am home. I'm sorry but I feel more at home with the pack then I do at your house these days and you have no one to blame for that but yourself."

Ah, my heart wanted to explode when she told him she was already home, when she said she felt more at home with the pack then with those fucking leeches.

I could see that my brothers liked hearing her say that to.

"And third off all, Edward, there is no point in me coming there so we can "try" to have sex. I say this with all the love I possess you are either frigid, or you're gay. You need to figure out which one it is, so we can either continue our relationship with the help of a sex therapist or end this relationship so you can go and be happy with a man! Now... I advise you to think about it for some time before you call me back." She hung up on him.

Oh my God. She did not just say that! Fucking hell! She just cut off the leeches balls and handed them to him wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a pink bow on top!

This shit was freaking hilarious, she just called her boyfriend gay.

She turned around and watched us warily.

"What?" She asked, "He totally deserved it, for trying to embarrass me in front of you guys. Asshole."

I just kept looking at her like she was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. And in that moment she was. Fuck a duck! It is thoughts like that that get you in to trouble Meraz. Get a fucking grip. Suddenly she and Jake started laughing. A couple of seconds later everyone else joined in.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I would have given everything to see the expression on that bloodsucker's face. That shit was priceless!" Quil yelled.

"Yeah seriously, Bells. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jared laughed.

Her phone beeped indicating she just received a text message.

She read it and had the tenderest smile on her face.

God, I hope the text is not from the bloodsucker. Whoever it was that send her that text she obviously loved them.

"What is it Bells? Tell me it's not the leech is it because if it is he's just a glutton for punishment," Jake said.

"No its Emmet," she said and started reading the text.

**Bella, **

**We all heard the conversation you had with Edward and baby sis let me tell you now if it was possible to die from laughter we would totally be dead... again.**

**Seriously you should have seen his face. It's like he woke up in a big pile of shit.**

**It was off the map funny. When you accused him of being frigid he didn't like it but when you said he might be gay I think he was actually experiencing physical pain. Serves him right, you're the hottest piece off ass he's come across in a century and he wants to worship you from a distance. Fucking pussy.**

**Emmett**

Emmett, he must be another one of those filthy leeches. God can't she make friends with normal people?

Well, at least he sounds like he has a sense of humour. That's more then I can say about Fuckward.

I imagined her kissing her boyfriend, God it gave me the creeps. I panicked, that's all I can say, I just panicked.

"So, you actually wanna fuck the bloodsucker? Won't that make you a necrophiliac?" I asked her.

She turned her face to me. "Shut the fuck up! I can screw whoever the hell I wanna screw!" She yelled.

Ah, hell no! Why couldn't I just keep my fucking mouth shut? Since I already started shit, I decided to go all in.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well apparently not!" I smirked.

"Mind your own business old yeller, it's not like you're exactly normal!"

"Well at least I have a pulse!" I yelled back.

Everyone was watching us; I knew that this was normal territory for us so I was not worried they'd find out. Wait...what the fuck, find out what? There is nothing to find out! Is there? My mind drifted back to our fight, I can't believe she wanted to fuck the corpse, that shit was fucking disgusting.

"Not having a pulse doesn't mean I'm not gonna fuck him!" She yelled at me.

"No apparently not, you freak!" I yelled back.

"Freak? Freak? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK YOU OVERGROWN MUTT? I'm not the one who changes into a fucking mutant werewolf the size of a horse!" She screamed.

"Yeah, well I'll take being a mutant freak over fucking a corpse any day of the week," I screamed back.

"Fuck you, Beethoven!" She said.

Fuck me? Hell yeah, my cock was twitching at the thought alone; I wanted to be the one to fuck her.

I wanted her to fuck me.

"You should take your own advice leech lover!" With that last stupid statement I got up and left the house before I could say anything else to embarrass myself further.

I walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm myself. Fuck! I took off my shorts and phased. I walked into the dark forest. I heard her ask Jake if he could take her home. I watched from the shadows as she got in the car with Jake and drove home.

I phased back and decided to go back inside.

When I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

"Paul dude look at me. Did you imprint on Bella?" He asked me with a calm voice.

My shoulders slumped. "No, at least I don't think so."

"What do you mean? How can you not know?" He asked.

"I don't know alright. I don't know how I feel about her, it's not like I looked her in the eye and suddenly my world shifted. It's different somehow. I hate the fact that she's with that leech. I hate that he gets to touch her. I want her so bad, but look at her Sam, look at how she treats me. There is no love there. If she really was my imprint shouldn't she at least feel some kindness toward me?" I almost yelled. "You saw her, she hates my fucking guts!"

Sam didn't say anything; he just looked at me like he just realized something.

"Paul, I am so focused on the wolf part of our DNA, that sometimes I forget we're not just wolves, we're men too. Maybe that's the answer you're looking for."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are so focused on our wolf imprinting and finding his soul mate that we forget the man inside us can fall in love too."

"WHAT? You think the man in me fell in love with Bella Swan?"

"It makes sense if you think about it," he said.

I decided I didn't want it to. Without another word I got up and left.

_The next day..._

I woke up because some maniac was banging on my front door. I got out of bed and put on my shorts. I stumbled my way to the front door, cursing whoever had the brilliant idea of waking me up at the crack of dawn.

I opened the door with force, deciding there and then I was gonna kill the fucker who just woke me up from this amazing dream I was having about Bella.

"What the fuck! I was sleeping!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes.

I looked at the ass wipe I was going to have to kill and saw it was Bella.

My eyes widened in shock. I felt instant joy. But then I thought about Sam and what he said about my human part loving this girl, this girl was in love with a leech and wouldn't give me a chance even if I begged for it. I got angry.

"What the fuck do you want, leech lover? If you're here to apologise don't bother. I don't take apologies from necrophiliac leech lovers!" I sneered.

"Apologise? Me? Why you motherfu-" She started saying. But for some unknown reason she stopped.

She looked me and smiled. Yeah you heard me she actually smiled.

I gave her a shocked look.

"Are you...smiling at me?" I asked with an incredulous expression on my face.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said smiling even more.

"Well stop it! It's creeping me out!" I said feeling uncomfortable.

Fuck! Why is she smiling? Did she find out how I feel about her? Is she here to gloat?

And seriously what the fuck was up with that smile? It unnerved the hell out of me!

Her smile grew wider. What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe she has gas. You know, like babies do. My little cousin smiles a lot, her mom says it's because she has gas. So maybe that's Bella's problem too.

She smiled again. She looked so beautiful, almost like an angel. I wanted to go to her and touch her all over; I wanted to make sure her body was drenched with my scent. That way the bloodsucker, and any other leech out there, would know she was mine.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the image of my mouth sucking on her nipples. Focus! I thought to myself. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

She looked like she wanted to run as far away from me as she could. Pfft as if I would let her.

"Can I come in?" She asked with her smile still in place.

"No! Now what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

Thank God she ignored my rudeness and walked past me.

"Fine, fine! Come on in, whatever. Just... loose the creepy grin will you, you're really starting to freak the hell out of me," I grumbled, trying not to show how happy I was to have her in my home.

She stopped giving me that breath taking smile. Thank God, another one of those smiles and I would have bent her over the kitchen table and fucked her brains out.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" She retorted. Was she freaking kidding me?

"So... what the hell do you want?"

"Ooh yeah umm right...urm... Paul, I wanna ask you something."

After a couple seconds of silence I decided to say something. "Well?"

"Well what?"

What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe it wasn't gas, maybe she was high. How else could I explain the creepy smiles, she almost never smiles, defiantly not at me. And she's being nice to me too. Oh yeah, she's definitely on something and I'm gonna kill the guy who sold her that crap.

"Well, what the hell do you wanna ask me? What is wrong with you? Are on something?" I asked her in an angry voice.

"Yeah...urm... right...I wanted to ask you-wait. Am I on something? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know! You tell me. I'm clearly not the one doing drugs, you are! Like being a leech lover isn't bad enough, you have to mess with drugs now? That stuff can kill you, you know! But I guess it doesn't matter for you since you wanna become Mrs Leech!" I yelled.

She smiled at me again. That's it! She's definitely doing drugs.

"Paul, why would you think I was doing drugs?" She asked in a creepy ass "nice" voice.

"Well I don't know! Maybe because you haven't stopped smiling since you got here. You haven't said one bad word to me, you haven't insulted me and you're actually being nice. What the fuck is wrong with you? And why the fuck are you here?"

She took a deep breath. She looked at me like she wanted to hit me. Oh yeah, its drugs alright. Mood swings, violent tendencies.

"Paul, listen to me! I am not doing drugs, OK? I just came here because I need your help with something. So, would you please just let me talk to you?" She asked clearly exasperated.

"Mmmmkay...I guess?" I said uncertainly. I wasn't sure what I should do. If she was doing drugs it was gonna be major intervention time. Maybe that's what she wants to talk to me about. I decided to give her a chance to tell me herself first. I gestured for her to continue.

"So...urm... you heard that conversation yesterday right...the one I had with Edward?"

I nodded. Hell yeah I heard that conversation. It was one of the highlights of my life!

"Yeah... and... uhm," she stuttered.

"Would you just spit it out already, you're giving me a fucking headache!" I said while rubbing my head.

She glared at me and started talking. "OK, it's like this... I want to have sex with Edward bu-"

"WOW WOW WOW!" I interrupted. "I don't wanna know about your deviant little sex fantasies! I'd like my food to stay in my stomach, thank you very much!" I said while rubbing my stomach with a queasy look on my face.

To be honest I did want to hear about her deviant little sex fantasies, very much so. But I wanted to be the leading man in her fantasies, not Edward fucking Cullen

I looked at her only to see she was obviously pissed. "You listen to me Paul Meraz, you're gonna let me finish a sentence otherwise I'm gonna torture your very existence by telling you -in detail- every sex fantasy I have ever had about Edward Cullen!" She yelled.

God, I didn't wanna hear that! Was the woman trying to kill me? She was looking at me with an evil little smirk on her face.

"OK fine! Just say whatever you wanna say. Whatever the hell it is that has you in my house at this God awful hour, just spit it the fuck out already and then get the hell out of here!" I yelled.

"Fine you asshole, I want... no, I **need **to get laid but my boyfriend being the frigid puritan that he is won't touch me. So, I came to because you are the one that is going to make sure I'm get motherfucking laid. You got that?"

I looked at her. What did she just say? Am I daydreaming again? I just kept looking at my hot gorgeous woman, the woman who basically just asked me to fuck her senseless.

Fuck! I think I just creamed my pants!

* * *

_So...what do you guys think?_

_Please review. Your reviews have been amazing._


	7. Say halleluja!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_"OK fine just whatever you wanna say, whatever the hell it is, that has you in my house at this Godaweful hour. Just spit it the fuck out already, and then get the hell out of here!" He yelled._

_"Fine you asshole, I want... no, I **need **to get laid. But my boyfriend being the frigid Puritan that he is, wont touch me. So, I came to because you are the one that is going to make sure I'm going to get motherfucking laid. You got that?"_

_He looked at me with complete shock. He didn't say Anything for only God knows how long. He just kept looking at me._

_The only thought that was running through my mind was. Oh God! I think I broke him!_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

_Say Hallelujah!_

**Bella**

"Paul? Paul are you OK? Say something please? Paul? Fuck, maybe I should cal an ambulance. PAUL! Hey... snap the fuck out of it" I yelled.

Shit I was panicking. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Bella." He said. My head snapped up.

"Are you OK?" I asked anxious. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks though, uuh I was... what you said it caught me off guard. But I'm fine now. I was just wondering if you could tell me what you meant exactly...just so that there are no misunderstandings between us."

"Huh.. oh you mean about the... uhm well are you sure I should. I mean you kinda stopped functioning just now."

He laughed. "Yeah I guess I sort of did huh. I wont this time though. Ill be fine, I promise." He gave me that warm smile again. It was nice but he was right earlier, when he said that my smile creeped him out. I felt exactly the same way.

There should not be a smile on Paul Marez's face when he is looking at me. Its just so wrong in so many different ways.

It made me miss the Paul I know and lov- uuhm I mean hate.

I hoped that if I just told him what he wanted to know, he'd revert back to my Paul. So I told him.

"Ooh ehm OK. Well basically its just I need help with Edward." I said carefully.

"And what kinda help are you looking for?" He asked. The expression on his face, showed me he was not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

But seeing him this way, being nice to me. I cant say that I liked it. I wanted him to insult me again. I wanted him to call me a leech lover.

I wanted my pissed off Paul in the driver seat. Not this... stepford husband.

Well I guess I'm gonna have to piss him off. I thought with an inner smirk.

"Jeez Paul are you fucking dense? I'm trying to get laid! You know, have sex. I'm trying to make my boyfriend want to fuck me!" I snapped. Praying it would have the desired effect.

His eyes turned dark. "And he doesn't want to fuck you because..." He asked. Shit it didn't work. Well at least I got him to say fuck. If he would have said "make love", I would have taken his ass to the emergency room in hurry.

"I don't know, I mumbled while biting my lip." He was looking at my mouth. Desire written all over his face. Ah crap he wanted me... like in a sexual way.

Maybe this could still work. "Paul" I said. "I need your help."

"Yeah you said that already, but to be honest I still don't understand what all this is about."

"OK... I want you to teach me how to seduce my boyfriend."

"I'm tired of putting myself on display, only to be rejected every fucking time. I want him to want me. I need you to teach me how to make him want me." I said, keeping my eyes on his face.

"WHAT? You want to fuck a corpse? And you want my fucking help? Are you fucking insane? No way am I gonna help you seduce that filthy bloodsucker in to touching you with his cold dead hands! Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby? How the fuck can you not understand how wrong this is? I bet even the fucking leech understands, I bet that's the reason why he isn't touching you in the first place! Get it in your thick head Bella; Its wrong, disgusting, and morally repulsive. You would literally be fucking a corpse!"

Wow, thank you God! The asshole is back. I was so happy,I swear to God I wanted to cry. I didn't give a flying fuck about the things he said. I was just happy he actually said them. He was my Paul again...Yeah about that, when in the name of everything that is fucking holy did he exactly become MY Paul?

I watched him pacing angrily. Sweet Lord the man was gorgeous. Looking at him gave me the urge to lick him again. I needed to get out of there before I embarrassed myself.

"Paul!" He halted his pacing and looked at me. "I see that your going to need some time to think about this, so I'm gonna go. But call me later? Let me know what you decide?" I said slowly walking back-words.

"Oh hell no Bella! I've said all I'm gonna say about this. The answer is FUCK NO!

"Sure sure, just think about it OK?" I said. Before he could say anything I turned around and walked away.

* * *

After I left Paul's house, I decided to go back home. I didn't wanna go see Jake, and I most definitely wasn't going to the Cullen's.

Ive had about as much of Edward as I could take.

So I drove my old beat up truck home to do some much neglected laundry.

A couple of hours later I was sitting in the rocking chair Edward normally sits in when I sleep. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me.

Since when do I not think about Edward all day long, but Paul instead. I have never had sexual fantasies about anyone other then Edward...OK maybe once about Jasper but if you tell anyone I will beat you to death with a shovel. And make it look like an accident. My dad is the chief off police, I can make it happen.

Lately my mind has been playing a sexathon starring Paul Marez! WHAT THE FUCK!

I needed to get my shit together, and I need to do it fast. I love Edward. Sure he is an overbearing arrogant overprotective, borderline unstable son of a bitch. But I still love him ...right?

I needed to figure this bitch out before I did unrepairable damage to my relationship.

My phone rang. the ring tone was Emmet's. _I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. _

_So sexy it hurts_  
_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_  
_New York and Japan_

The idiot programmed it himself. I was never letting him anywhere near my phone again.

I answered the phone. "Sup bro!"

"Baby sis, how you doing? I haven't seen you up here for a while. Does that have anything to do with a certain gay pussy?" He asked with a booming voice.

"Yeah you could say that, its fucked up too because I actually miss your ugly mug."

"Aaah I miss you to baby sis, that's actually why I'm calling. You wanna come over? Everyone is gone hunting so its just me."

"OH in that case. HELL YEAH! I'm on my way"

"See ya Bells!"

"Bye Emmet."

I drove my pickup truck to the Cullen's, before I had a chance to open the door Emmet opened it and was standing there with open arms waiting for me to jump in them.

Emmet and I have become very close. we were close before the Cullan's left. But Emmet took it really hard when he was forced to abandon his baby sister, and he never forgave Edward for leaving me and making Emmet leave me too. Before Edward left me, I was very close to Alice, but her abandoning me hurt me so much the bond of friendship and sisterhood we once shared was broken.

She didn't help matters by constantly taking Edward's side. She's always spying on me with her powers and tells Edward everything I'm up too.

In my opinion its in fact none of her fucking business.

Another surprising development is the bond between me and Jasper. I love him like he is my brother and he loves me too.

When they came back I insisted on spending time with Jasper. Edward was against it of course but I told him if he didn't like it, he could go fuck him self.

Come to think of it, its the first time Iever used those words against him. The rest of the family was shocked. Well not Emmet. No Emmet was impressed and believe it or not, proud.

I think I shocked them into agreeing with me. They never heard me use such bad language before. After that day I just kind of kept following Jasper around, irritating the hell out off him.

After a while I told him, that if he didn't feel the need to kill me after my torturing questions and irritating behavior.

It was safe to say, he wasn't gonna hurt me. I stopped following him around, only to discover that Jasper actually liked my company. So he kept seeking me out instead. We are very close now, it bothers him that I'm not as close to Alice as I used to . But he understands.

Emmet interrupted my thoughts by asking me what I wanted to do. I knew **what** he wanted me to answer, and to be honest I was fine with it.

So playing Halo it was.

Ive actually gotten quite good at playing this game. Not good enough to beat Emmet, but I was getting there.

I did beat Jasper in playing 'God of war' though. That was pretty embarrassing for the major if I do say so my self. Especially because Emmet would go around screaming at Jasper "Dude you've been owned by a girl!" for the next three weeks.

Emmet and I were playing the game when I asked him something I didn't even know I was gonna ask.

"Em? if I told you something, could you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What did you do that you don't want Eddie boy to know about?" He asked.

"I'm not saying anything until you answer my question. Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"What do you think? Ive lived with Eddie boy for over fifty years. I can keep him out of my head if I have to. Ive never had to do it before, but I can." He looked thoughtfull.

"So, spit it out baby sis, who did you kill?"

I laughed. "No one you idiot. Its just...you know how Edward wont have sex with me. I decided to find someone who could teach me how to seduce Edward." I said with a big sigh.

I waited for his reaction. Knowing Emmet, it could go either way. "Well bells, my idiot brother sure is a lucky guy. I mean, you go to so much trouble for him. I'm pretty sure he's worth it. Please don't get me wrong Bella. I love Edward, he's my brother. But you are my sister, and that means i have to look out for your best interest. I don't know if Edward is in your best interest. He doesn't treat you the way he should. He makes you feel inferior. But most importantly Bella. When my brother is around, you stop being you." He said with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean by; stop being me?"

Its like...its like you've gone on autopilot. Your just going through the motions. The only time you stood up for yourself was when Edward told you not to go visit the dogs. Oh and when they wouldn't let you near Jasper. I'm worried that if they pressure you long enough, your gonna cave, and then you wont be Bella anymore. Edward is trying to turn you into something, someone your not. And I'm sorry to say this to you sis, but up until recently. You let him.

I didn't say anything more on that subject after that. We just played video games until I asked Emmet what time it was. "Shit I totally lost track off time." I said . Getting up from the couch.

"No biggie Bells just call Charlie tel him your crashing here." I thought about it and he was right. I wasn't up to driving home, and Emmet and I were having fun. "Wait what about Edward? when is he coming home? I don't wanna see him." He ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about it sis, just leave here before noon, and you wont have to see his frigid ass."

I giggled "God I hope not!" I said taking a sip of my coke.

"What don't you hope?" He asked.

I sighed. "I hope he's not frigid, because otherwise Ill have my work cut out for me." I told him.

He laughed. "Dude you better be hoping he's not gay! But do you wanna know what Eddie boy's problem really is. He is like this mind reader, that sees everyone's greatest secrets fantasies. Its like twenty four hours of pay per view porn. And I think he kind of cracked. That boy hasn't got laid in over a freaking century. And when I say that, I mean not even an appointment with his right hand. Think about it Bells. A century of watching porn but having no release, that's gotta mess a dude up."

I looked Emmet in the eye. "Are you fucking serious, he doesn't jerk off- and do I even wanna know how you know this?-like never. Dude that all kinds off messed up." I said. Thinking about what I just heard.

We decided to watch a movie, but I couldn't get what Emmet just told me out of my mind. Talk about sexual fucking frustration! And I thought I had it bad. I fell asleep sitting on the couch next to Emmet, dreaming about Edward getting chased bij his release demanding penis.

Yeah... that dream was all kinds off fucked up.

* * *

_The morning after..._

After I said goodbye to Emmet, I went on my way home.

I was wondering if Paul had tried calling me. Nah probably not. He was probably still recovering from the shock. Poor guy. Maybe I should go see him again, offer him a little mouth to mouth. I smiled at my silliness.

I arrived home and parked my car in the driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was gone, he probably just left because it was still early.

I went into the house and walked straight to my room. I wanted to get a shower and a change off clothes and then go down to La Push. Thank God it was summer because that meant no school. I don't think I could have dealt with going to school right now.

All I wanted to do was go down to the rez and be near Paul. Fuck! I really need to figure the fuck out whats going on with me.

I walked in my bedroom and stopped in my track, when I found Paul lying on my bed sleeping. He was wearing his cut-of jeans, but nothing else. I could see his abs moving with every breath he took. He was simply put beautiful. He stirred and started waking up. He looked around the room, like he was trying to figure out where the hell he was. When he saw me standing there just staring at him he sat up. God he was beautiful. I looked at him all sleepy and hot sitting on my bed. The bed where _he _just slept in. he lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair. I saw his muscles move.

My hormones stood up all at once and screamed; Hallelujah!

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_I wanted to thank you for your reviews. The compliments I'm getting from you guys have gone to my head._

_But please don't stop please. A lot of people commented on my fast UD 's, but its like I said. If you review then Ill update...fast._

_Please don't forget to review._

_xxxx Hanane_


	8. Fuck! Werwolf!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_The morning after..._

_After I said goodbye to Emmet, I went on my way home. I was wondering if Paul had tried calling me. Nah probably not, he was probably still recovering from the shock. Poor guy. Maybe I should go see him again, offer him a little mouth to mouth. I smiled at my own silliness._

_I arrived home and parked my car in the driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was gone, he probably just left because it was still early._

_I went in the house and walked straight to my room, I wanted to get a shower and a change off clothes and then go down to La Push. Thank God it was summer because that meant no school. I don't think I could have dealt with going to school right now._

_All I wanted to do was go down to the rez and be near Paul. Fuck, I really need to figure the fuck out whats going on with me._

_I walked into my bedroom and stopped in my track, when I found Paul lying on my bed sleeping. He was wearing his cut-of jeans, but nothing else. I could see his abs moving with every breath he took. He was simply put beautiful. He stirred and started waking up. He looked around the room, like he was trying to figure out where the hell he was. When he saw me standing there just staring at him he sat up. God he was beautiful! I looked at him all sleepy and hot sitting on my bed. The bed where he just slept in. he lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair. I saw his muscles move._

_My hormones stood up all at once and screamed; Hallelujah!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Fuck! Werewolf!_

**Bella**

Fuck! This guy is HOT! He is like my own personal wet dream come to life.

"Where the fuck have you been?" My own personal wet dream yelled at me.

"Well excuse me! Who died and made you care?" I yelled back.

I didn't know what the fuck was going on, but Ill be damned if I let this nimrod yell at me in my own fucking home.

He got off the bed and walked towards me. Suddenly he halted his steps. His nostril's flared. He looked up at my face, his eyes were completely black and he was shaking like a motherfucker. Ah oh 'Danger Will Robinson!'

"Were you with him?" He asked with a deadly quality to his voice. I didn't understand what the fuck he was talking about. Who was the "him" he was referring to? And what the hell was he doing in my room sleeping in my bed? And most importantly, why didn't I mind?

"Paul seriously, what the fuck?" I asked irritation clear in my voice.

He walked towards me, no stalked was a better word for the way he was walking. He took me by the shoulder and shook me with every word he spoke. "Tell me Isabella; were you with him?" He yelled. "Were you with that bloodsucker?" God he called me Isabella. How could a name I usually hated sound so good coming from his mouth. "Yes I was wi-" Before I could finish telling him I was with Emmet he pulled me against him.

He buried his face against my neck. "I can smell him all over you, you reek of leeches!" He closed the door with one hand and pushed me against the it. He brought his face close to mine. I almost forgot how the breathe. My heart was working overtime, and being a werewolf, I knew he could hear it. I just hoped he'd think it was because I was afraid of him.

I wasn't of course, I have never been so turned on in my life.

"Tell me Isabella, did you fuck him?" He whispered in my ear. "Did you let him put his cold hard cock in your warm wet pussy?"

"What?" What the fuck was he talking about? I didn't do anything like that with anyone. Not that I would mind doing them with Paul. Where the fuck did that thought come from?

He put his hands on my waist and slowly moved them simultaneously up and down in a slow deceivingly calm rhythm.

He slowly moved them up to my arm pits brushing the side of my breasts. I couldn't help it, I moaned. His body jerked when he heard me moan, he started kissing me in the neck.

"Did you let him touch you with his cold dead fingers? Were you thinking of me while he was touching you? Were you yearning for the heat of my touch?"

His grip on me tightened. He looked me in the eyes, I saw pain. He was pleading with me to tell him the truth.

"Did you let him touch what is rightfully mine Isabella?" He shook me not so gently. "TELL ME!"" he yelled with desperation edging his voice.

"Paul...No...I didn't." I woke up from the trance he put me in, from the moment he touched me.

"What if he did Paul Marez, whats it to you?" I asked trying, but failing to collect myself. What the fuck just happened?

"You are mine! Everything even remotely connected to you is my business!"

Say what?

"Since when? I am not yours Paul! I'm with Edward. If I did let him do those things to me, it would be none of your fucking business. I don't feel anything for you but hate, least of all desire."

I said in an attempt not only to convince him but most importantly myself.

"You are wrong! You are mine, as I am yours. And don't lie to me Isabella, more importantly don't lie to yourself." He said with a smug look on his face.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, you motherfucker?" I asked pretending not to know what he meant. How the fuck did he know?

"I smell you Isabella." He said while licking and kissing my neck softly.

"Yeah I know, I know. I smell like leeches. I got that all ready." I grimaced.

He looked me in the eyes. He had an amused look on his face like he knew something I didn't.

"Yes that too, but that's not what I was referring too." He said his face smug again.

"Then what?" I asked getting angry.

He brought his mouth close to mine. God all I wanted to do, was bridge the distance and claim his lips as mine.

I almost did until I heard him speak again.

"I smell you Isabella, I smell your desire. I smell the sweet wetness of your pussy."

Fuck! Werewolf.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_Hot or Not?_

_Please review, I would love me some much needed feedback._

_xxx Hanane xxx_


	9. She's gonna fucking kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

HEY GUYS,

I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IN THE FUTURE I MIGHT NOT HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE THIS FAST.

I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING PM'S THREATENING DEATH AND POSSIBLE DISMEMBERMENT IF I DID NOT CONTINUE UPDATING MY VAMPIRE ACADEMY STORY...SOON!

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. I WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR THOUGH THAT ILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE DAILY. THIS STORY WANTS TO BE TOLD, AND I'M SURE IT WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER.

I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR THEIR REVIEWS, I HAVE THE BEST READERS...EVER!

XXXXX Hanane

* * *

_previously:_

_Wow, thank you God! The asshole is back. I was so happy, I swear to God I wanted to cry. I didn't give a flying fuck about the things he said. I was just happy he actually said them. He was my Paul again...Yeah about that, when in the name of everything that is fucking holy did he exactly become MY Paul?_

_I watched him pacing angrily. Sweet Lord the man was gorgeous. Looking at him gave me the urge to lick him again. I needed to get out of there before I embarrassed myself._

_"Paul!" He halted his pacing and looked at me. "I see that your going to need some time to think about this, so I'm gonna go. But call me later? Let me know what you decide?" I said slowly walking back-words. " Oh hell no Bella! I've said all I'm gonna say about this. The answer is FUCK NO !_

_"Sure sure, just think about it OK?" I said. Before he could say anything I turned ar_ound and walked away.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

_She's Gonna Fucking Kill Me!_

**Paul**

The second she left my house, I felt empty. All I wanted to do is run after her, and tell her I would do everything she wanted me to do. The only thing that was keeping me here instead of running after her. Was the thought that she wanted to learn seduction, so she could fuck her boyfriend.

Her dead, leech boyfriend. That shit was all kinds off fucked up. I don't understand why she cant see that for herself. And most importantly, I don't understand why I care.

Oh don't get me wrong, anyone willing to fuck one of those filthy stinking bloodsuckers, needs a fucking brain-transplant in my book. But I wouldn't have cared like I care with Bella.

Just thinking about her in bed with that leech takes my breath away. And not in a fucking good way, if you know what I'm saying.

It makes me feel like someone is trying to Rip my still beating heart out of my chest.

I put my hands in front of my face. I need to talk to Sam. I need to know what the fuck is going on with me. Last night he told me the "human" part of me fell in love with Bella Swan. My question would be, how the fuck did that happened? Humans don't go to bed and wake up, in love with their enemy's girlfriend. I don't understand how I can go to bed feeling nothing for her. And then wake up feeling like this. Its so much like imprinting, but I don't remember when I actually imprinted, if I did in fact do that.

I walked to my room so I could get a clean set of clothes. I was gonna take a shower first. Then I was going to Sam. I needed to figure this shit out, and he was gonna help me.

* * *

_Later that day..._

I parked my car at Sam and Emily's house. With my sensitive hearing I could tell that pretty much everyone, with the exception of Leah and Seth was there.

They probably had patrol. Lea was being assigned to patrol with Seth a lot lately. It was probably because he was the only one that could stand being in that bitch's head.

I got out of the car and walked towards Sam's house. I walked in without knocking. "Hey Paul, just in time for breakfast." Emily said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Em, breakfast sounds great. I'm starving!" I walked over to the couch. Sam was sitting there playing PS3 with Jared.

"I got you now fucker. There is no way in hell you can get out of there before I reach the Chrystal's of Alieantra!" Jared yelled.

"Oh you wanna bet? I'm gonna get out of these restraints, and then I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, your gonna forget your mamma's name for weeks!" Sam yelled just as loud.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Emily yelled. And just like that Jared and Sam forgot all about kicking each others asses.

We all ran to the dinner table like the mad starving wolves we are, and started eating. For a long time all you could hear was the sound of food being shoved in mouths, and then being chewed at unimaginable speed.

"So...you and the leech lover huh?" Jared said breaking the silence. I growled. "Don't call her that!" I spat out.

"Fine, fine don't get your panties up in a twist, I'm just saying!" Jared said holding his hands in the air to show that he meant no offense.

"Yeah well call her that again, and you wont be able to sit for a month." I said giving him a feral grin. "But I'm just saying." I said. giving him back his words.

"Jeesh sensitive much!" Jared grumbled.

"Jared, leave your brother alone. You know how it feels like when someone talks bad about Kim." Emily scolded.

"Hey that's not the same, its not like he imprinted on her right? His feelings are nowhere near how Jared feels about Kim." Quill said.

I looked at him and imagined ripping his head off. "Quill!" Sam warned. I gave Quill one last look and returned my attention to the food left on my plate.

"What ?" Quill continued. "Its not like I'm wrong about this. Paul didn't imprint which means he'll meet a nice girl imprint on her and forget all about Bella Swan."

The thought of me imprinting on someone else. The thought of me being with someone else besides Belle made me feel sick. Quill continued talking. Fuck, that kid really had a death wish. I was ready to blow.

"Besides, Bella is WAY to hung up on that fucking leech to even notice Paul. And if by any miracle she wasn't. It still would never work, she hates Paul's guts."

I started shaking. I was so angry. He was right. Bella Swan wasn't mine. She loved that fucking leech. She would never see in the same light I see her, because she fucking hates me. She never talks to me, or comes near me. The only time she willingly came near me was this morning, and I fucking blew it."

"PAUL! Calm down!" Sam bellowed "PAUL! Out side NOW!"

I rushed outside and jumped, When I reached the ground I was in my wolf form. Sam followed me; took of his cut-offs and Phased too.

_Paul are you OK? _

_NO! Hell no! Do I look OK to you? You can read my fucking mind. Do I seem OK to you?_

I played out all my thoughts and feelings so he could see. He saw every conversation, every look , every feeling, I ever had for or with Bella.

_Fuck dude. You're messed up. Are you sure you didn't imprint on her? Your feelings for her are every bit as strong as I have for Emily._

_I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SAM! You tell me! _I asked.

_I don't know kid, when I imprinted on Emily I looked her in the eyes and I felt like my world shifted. There was nothing more important then her. She was my reason for existence. She was the only thing holding me to this earth, sustaining me._

_I cant see a specific moment that you looked Bella in the eyes and imprinted. Are you sure you're showing me everything?_

_I growled. OK kid calm down I'm just asking. How about Bella? When I imprinted on Emily, she instantly felt the same pull towards me as I did towards her._

I showed Sam the last argument Bella and I had. He laughed. In wolf form it came out as a barking choking sound.

_Dude you accused her of doing drugs, because she smiled at you? You are such an idiot._

I growled. Actually it did sound kind of stupid now that I thought about it.

_Focus! I said to Sam. _

_Yeah, yeah fine. I do get your point though. I'm not exactly feeling the love._

I knew it. Any hope I had that Bella felt the same as I did was was smothered. I whined.

_Hey easy Paul. I mean, you don't look very loving when you look at her either. If I didn't know the truth I never would have seen it. I don't think she knows, so that means you're doing a good job of hiding your feelings. Have you thought about the fact that maybe she is hiding her feelings too?_

_Hope spiked again. Yeah maybe she was. But why would she come to me and ask me to teach her how to seduce that leech?_

_Well if you imprinted on her it would make sense. I looked at Sam. How do you figure? _

_Think about it Paul. An imprint doesn't have to be a relationship between lovers. It could easily mean a best friend or brother sister relationship._

_Coming to you to ask you about sex. To ask you to teach her about sex and seduction. Its kind of private, and it makes sense that you would have trust the person you ask. She asked you Paul. She might not realize it, but she trusts you. That could be an indication that you did in fact__ imprint on her._

_But like I said. To an imprint you become what they need, and I'm sorry to say this, but she loves that bloodsucker. Look at all she did for him, the way she acted when he left her. Maybe all you're meant to be is her friend._

_AAAHHH Hell no! I am not gonna be her best friend, and my feelings towards her are definitely not brotherly. I WANT HER! I feel like she's mine. __I'm just going to have to make her understand, that she is in fact MINE! _

_Well if you think that's best I'm gonna support you. Just try not to break the treaty, or ill break your legs. _

_I laughed. Oh please you would love to see me take Bella from that leech._

_Paul if you really want to do this, you should take her offer. That way you can spend time with her. _

_Way ahead of you brother. I'm gonna phase back. Because I need to come up with a game plan._

_Sure, see you later and, good luck. _

I barked once and ran away.

* * *

After I got home and put some pants on. ( note to self: remember not to phase with your clothes on!)

I got to thinking. How was I gonna get Bella Swan interested in me. What kind of man does she want.

Its obvious since she's fallen for a bloodsucker (grind teeth) that the hole mythical creature thing doesn't bother her.

I don't know her very well, and what I do know iI found out through Jacob's eyes. (That reminds me. I need to kick Jake's ass, so he' ll remember not to fantasise about my Bella)

She hates how overprotective the leech is of her. He doesn't let her do anything considered fun.

He is apparently frigid or gay, so they haven't had sex yet.

I wonder if she's a virgin. My cock was instantly as hard as a brick wall. AAH better not think about Bella Swan's tight virgin pussy, come to think about it better not think about Bella Swan at all in any sexual way, not right now anyway. I certainly cant think about her lips, and the cute habit she has of biting her lower lip.

I have to stop thinking about the cute way she blushes. I imagined her lips wrapped around my cock. STOP! Fuck, I need to get another cold shower. The shitty thing is, with my werewolf body temperature, cold showers don't help shit.

Fuck!

After my cold shower, and a little one on one time with Paul J.R . I decided to go see Bella. I got in my car and drove to her house.

When I arrived at the Swan residence, I immediately noticed that there was no one home. Chief Swan was probably at Billy Black's house, that is where he spends most of his off time. But I didn't know where Bella was.

I decided to call Jake, maybe she went to visit him.

I dialed his number.

"Hey Jake its Paul."

"Sup, my brother from an other mother!" Jake said.

"I'm good thanks, I'm calling you to ask if you know where Bella is?"

"Nope, cant say that I do. But if you wait a second, Charlie is here I'll ask him."

"Thanks Jake."

He put the phone down, and went to ask Charlie where Bella was.

After a minute he came back. "Hey Paul, Charlie says she's at the Cullen's house."

I was so angry I almost broke the phone I was holding in my hand.

"Thanks Jake." I managed to choke out before a hung up on him.

I started shaking again, but maneged to calm myself down.

I decided I was gonna wait right here until she got back, I didn't care how long it would take.

I parked my car out of sight. And went to sit on her porch.

It seemed like I was waiting forever when I heard a car. I noticed right away that it wasn't Bella's car. The roaring of her engine is so distinctive, you have no choice but to notice when you hear Bella's car.

I decided to hide myself, I didn't want anyone to see me waiting here. They might think I'm some fucked up crazy stalker or something.

I saw Charlie's police cruiser driving up the driveway. Charlie got out of his car, and walked into the house.

I stayed in the shadow's. An hour later, still no Bella. Two hours later still no Bella. I looked up to the window of her room and decided to go inside and wait there for her. There was no rule that said I couldn't get comfortable while I was waiting.

I entered her bedroom through the window and was immediately assaulted by the vile stench of Leech. God it was all over the place...he was all over the place.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The thought of him in her room. It was killing me. I was so angry, I wanted to break that leech in half.

God I wanted her so much. I wanted my scent to be all over her, all over this room. Not his. I sat on her bed cradling my head in my hands. I was doing everything in my power not to phase.

Six hours after Charlie got home there was still no sign of Bella. I knew then that I had to face reality. She wasn't coming home. She was staying with that...leech.

Was she fucking him, while I was waiting for her to come home? my mind was about to explode I wanted to jump out off that window, phase and go to the leeches house to collect what was mine.

I didn't. I didn't take one step out of this room. I knew if I did I would go ballistic. I wouldn't care about anything not the treaty not death .

My only focus would be to get Bella. So I stayed in her room sitting on her bed trying not to think about her being touched by that filthy corpse.

* * *

I woke up because I heard something. I don't know what it was so I looked around to find out what woke me up, and kill it before I resumed my sleep.

Fuck! I thought. This is not my room. Where the fuck am I? It all came back to me when I saw her.

She was standing there watching me with longing on her face. Anger overtook me in an instant. How could she look at me like that, when I knew she was with him all night.

I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to explode. demand answers. I wanted to go to her and claim her for my own.

I knew of course that I couldn't. First off all, she doesn't feel about me, the way I feel about her. More to the point she hates my guts. If I did what I wanted to do.

She would ONE, probably think I'm some kind of freak. and TWO, she would be so angry with me she'd probably want me dead.

I looked at her expression, heard her heart beat faster.

And I did the only thing I could. My last thought before I reached her was.

She is gonna fucking kill me!

* * *

Please review, it would mean the world to me if you did.


	10. Warning warning, pussy alert!

DISCLAIMER: I do no own twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I smell you Isabella." he said while licking and kissing my neck softly._

_"Yeah I know, I know I smell like leeches. I got that all ready." I grimaced. He looked me in the eyes. He had an amused look on his face like he knew something I didn't. "Yes that too, but that's not what I was referring too." He said his face smug again._

_"Then what?" I asked getting angry._

_He brought his mouth close to mine. God all I wanted to do is bridge the distance and claim his lips. I almost did until I heard him say._

_"I smell you Isabella, I smell your desire. I smell the sweet wetness of your pussy."_

_Fuck! Werewolf._

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

_WARNING, WARNING, PUSSY ALERT!_

**Bella**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he knows I want him. Fuck! I cant believe he can smell my pussy that is so hot. I thought frantically. Just thinking about it made my pussy clench.

He groaned "What are you thinking about Isabella? I can smell you getting wetter."

Fuck werewolf! Must not think about anything related to wet pussy's and hard cocks definitely not Paul's hard cock.

I could feel it pressing into my side. Oh god I wanted to touch him, taste him. I wanted to...

"Isabella! You're killing me! " Paul moaned in my ear.

"Bella I want you so much, please I need... I need you, I need to touch your body. I need your hands on my body."

Suddenly that sounded like a great idea.

"Yes!" I whispered. "I want that too."

That's all he needed, he picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. he pushed me back against the door.

"I want you so much!" He said, and slowly brought his mouth closer to mine.

His lips touched mine. The moment my tong touched his, my world seemed to explode.

He kissed me like he never wanted to let me go. His hands were gripping my ass so tightly, he was making me moan.

I let my hands roam across his chest, he felt so hot as I touched his muscles, caressing them softly.

I lifted my hands of his body and buried them in his hair.

He growled. God that was so hot!

He turned around walked towards the bed and gently laid me down without losing contact with his body.

I was lying on my back my arms and legs around Paul's body and he was lying between my legs, his upper body draped over me.

He looked at me with an expression I've never ever seen on Paul's face.

He looked so soft, nothing like the Paul I usually encounter.

"You are so beautiful!" He whispered, he looked in my eyes and smiled. "You are also, so _mine_!"

Oh my fucking God, I'm on fire. His words put me on fire, I was having a little trouble breathing.

He kissed me again, I moaned softly. "God Paul, you taste so good."

His hands were roaming my body freely, touching me all over. His cock was pushing at my centre.

His hands reached my breast and he started touching them gently.

"Isabella I want this I want you, please tell me you want me too?" He asked with a strained voice.

"What do you want Paul... tell me!" I demanded.

"I want to take of your clothes kiss and lick you all over your body."

I moaned softly.

"I want to put my fingers in your pussy to feel how hot you are for me."

"Then I'm gonna bring my face between your legs and lick your pussy, just to see if you really taste as good as you smell."

I was getting wetter with every word he spoke. My panties were soaked.

"I'm gonna make you cum Isabella. And you'll do it screaming my name." He whispered in my ear.

"My name is the only name you will ever scream out that way."

"I want to put my cock in your hot wet pussy and feel your walls clench around me. I want to feel you cum around my cock."

"I want to fuck you. Will you let me Isabella will you let me cum inside you. Will you let me spill my seed inside you?"

Oh god did I want this? Hell yeah I wanted it.

"Paul... please make m-" The rest of my sentence was interrupted by phone singing _I'm to sexy for my car..._

I froze. Fuck! Why is Emmet calling me?

Paul groaned and buried his head in the nape of my neck. "Please baby tell me you don't have to take that?" He asked desperation lacing his voice.

"Its Emmet!" I said absentmindedly, distracted by him calling me baby.

"He sneered. "Why is that fucking leech calling you?" He asked angry.

What the fuck! who does he think he is talking about Emmet that way. Fuck him and the motherfucking horse he rode in on.

"HEY! Watch it! I said angry. "Don't talk about my brother that way!"

He looked at me like I was insane. "THAT BLOODSUCKER IS NOT YOUR BROTHER BELLA! YOU'RE LUCKY HE DOESN'T EAT YOU!"

"He is my BROTHER! I love him and he loves me, there is nothing in this world that you could ever say to make me think otherwise." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah if he is your brother, then why did your precious "brother" abandon you huh? Why did he leave you without a word of goodbye. Why did he never check in on you, to see if you were alright? He didn't do any of those things. No, he left you here, to become a shell of your former self. he left you here so hurt and broken, you had to jump off a cliff to find peace! family doesn't do that Bella, family would never abandon you."

I listened to him with growing horror, how dare he judge a situation he knows nothing about. How dare he, but you know what two can play that fucking game.

"Is that so? Is that how family behaves? Then tell me Paul how the fuck would you know? Do you even know where your dad is? Do you even know if he's still alive? And what about your mother Paul. When is the last time you ever saw her? She's always out of town always working. How long ago did you move out of her house, a year ago? a year and a half? Does she even know? Did she even notice, or care? Don't talk to me about family or how they should behave because obviously, you don't know shit!"

We stood there looking at each other, I saw nothing of the Paul who told me I was beautiful. In this Paul there was nothing soft about him. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. But somehow I wasn't scared, I knew he would never hurt me.

Look at everything I said to him, how much it hurt him, but there was no sign of him wanting to phase.

"You are a fucking bitch you know that" He finally spat out.

"Yeah well don't dish shit out if you cant handle it coming back at you!"

My phone beeped indicating I had received a text message. I really wasn't in the mood to read anything right now, but I wanted to escape Paul's gaze and the pain I could see I caused him by saying those words.

I opened the message.

I looked at Paul. "Its from Emmet." I said softly.

"Oh fuck me." I said panicking.

Paul seemed to wake up from the frozen state my words put him in.

"What? Whats going on?"

I looked up from my phone. "Ehm, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I need a place to stay. Can I come with you? Or if you'd prefer you could give me a lift to Jake's place, I'm sure Billy wont mind if I crashed there." I said my mind elsewhere.

"Bella, tell me what's going on? What did the leec- I mean your brother send you?"

I smiled at him showing him that I appreciated the effort he was making. And handed him the phone.

He read my text.

**WARNING WARNING**

**PUSSY ALERT**

**The pussy decided to stop hunting early.**

**According to the EMPATH his state of mind is:**

**YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!**

**Run Bella, RUN!**

**x Brother Bear**

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" He asked confused.

"It basically means:

warning warning

Edward alert

Edward decided to come home early from hunting.

According to Jasper his feelings say, that he basically wants to talk to me and he isn't taking no for an answer.

where ever you are get the fuck out off there and go somewhere Edward cant go, meaning La Push.

x Emmet."

"What the fuck is it in code or something?" He asked with a smile.

"No It's just Emmet, he's been playing too many video games again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway it means were gonna have to leave like right about 5 minutes ago." I told Paul.

He nodded determination showing on his face. "Don't worry baby, that fucking bloodsucker isn't coming anywhere near you!"

I smiled.

"Now with him I don't mind so much when you call him a fucking bloodsucker."

* * *

Please review, I really need to know if I'm still on the right track.


	11. The Crimson Klutz

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Anyway it means were gonna have to leave like right about 5 minutes ago." I told Paul._

_He nodded determination showing on his face. "Don't worry baby, that fucking bloodsucker isn't coming anywhere near you!" __I smiled._

_"Now him I don't mind when you call him a fucking bloodsucker."_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

_The Crimson Klutz._

**Bella**

I am the worlds biggest bitch. I mean, I knew I changed after the whole Edward leaving me mess. But I didn't know I had become mean. I hurt Paul, God I hurt him so bad. I knew because I was feeling his pain clawing in my chest. I can't believe I said something like that to him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. After we left my house we ran to his car, got in and drove off. We were now on our way to La push. We weren't there yet, but we were getting close.

Oh my God, if I ever had any doubts about Paul's character they are now gone. He is a wonderful man. Not five minutes after I hurt him, here he was, helping me. How selfless can a guy get?

I almost made love to him. I'm glad it didn't happen though. This week can be labelled as the week of confusion. I don't know what I feel, where I stand, or what the fuck I'm doing. I don't know any of it.

For example; right now, I'm running from Edward Cullen. What the fuck? Why the fuck am I running from him? I don't understand myself anymore.

I'm suppose to be in love with Edward, but if I'm not, then why don't I just fucking tell him?

He would never hurt me. Its not like I'm running because I'm afraid of him. So why am I running?

I need to get my freaking head examined. Why am I acting like this?

The best explanation I can come up with is, having no sex but thinking about it all the time, has seriously messed up my brain in a bad fucking way. Naah just kidding. I think I'm running, because...I just don't know.

Its as simple, and as complicated is that.

I just don't know.

And then there is Paul. Asshole, 'I hate your guts, you disgusting leech lover' Paul.

And sometimes the not so asshole, 'you're beautiful and mine, and I'll always protect you from harm' Paul.

Honestly I don't know which one I prefer. I think its somewhere in the middle. I do love his assholeness. Is that even a word?

But his possessive 'Isabella your mine!' side, is turning me the fuck on. And oh yeah about that.

I turned to Paul. "Paul, can I ask you something?"

"Mhhhm?" He looked at me fleetingly "Yeah sure, what?"

"When exactly did I become yours? And now that I think about it. When exactly did you become mine?"

He shifted in his seat, I think my questions made him uncomfortable.

"Uuuhm, well ... why don't we talk about it when we get home." He said looking really uncomfortable. I wanted to continue my line of questioning but what he said distracted me.

Home? I though. Who's home? His home? Wouldn't it be nice if I could call his house home too. I felt all warm and fuzzy. Fuck no! What the FUCK, is going on with me. Shit I think I might need some professional help.

"Paul, tell me please? Whats going on here?" Before he could say anything my phone beeped. Text message. Paul looked relieved.

"You should probably read, that maybe its from your...ehm brother."

I opened my phone to read the message.

After reading it, I started laughing .

"What?" Paul asked. "What does it say?"

"My brothers are idiots!" I said. I read him the text out loud.

**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY **

**ARE YOU AT A SAFE LOCATION? **

**OR WERE YOU CAPTURED BY THE PUSSY?**

**DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE? **

**SEND US YOUR LOCATION IMMEDIATELY BROTHER BEAR AND EMPATH ARE STANDING READY FOR EXTRACTION!**

**X BROTHER BEAR AND THE EMPATH! **

**P.S **FUCK Bella were having so much fun. **LMFAO**

He smiled. "Well at least they're having fun." He said.

"So Bella do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope, ask away."

"I don't get it, why is he on your side? I mean, shouldn't he be helping his brother? Isn't he suppose to be on his side? Even the Empath leech seems to be on your side!" Paul asked, puzzlement clouding his voice.

"Edward might be his brother, but I'm his sister. And Jasper, he loves me too. He will always look out for me. We weren't always this close Jasper and I. But he really sees me as his little sister. And he genuinely loves me, and wants to take care of me. By helping me like this, he's going directly, not only against his brother but against Alice his mate as well. Trust me when I say, that that is something that's not easily done. Its like going against your imprint. Doing something that you know will hurt her. Its practically impossible. But he does it for me."

I took a deep breath. It still hurt to talk about the Cullen's leaving me. I knew that Jasper and Emmet would never leave me. Not again, for as long as I'll live. But I still didn't like to talk about it.

"After Edward made everyone leave...lets just say Emmet is not Edwards biggest fan right now. . In fact last night he told me he didn't think Edward was good enoughf for me, and that maybe I should take a step back and think things over."

"Well A fucking men for that! Finally someone to talk some fucking sense into you." He grinned.

"If they weren't leeches Imight actually like this brothers of yours!" Paul said looking thoughtful.

"Yeah Jasper and Emmet are the best!" I mused.

I opened my phone and started to send Emmet a text of my own.

I first wrote something simple, but after a few moments I decided to go with it. I mean what the hell. I'm not one to spoil their fun.

So I started writing my reply.

**WARNING RECEIVED**

**NO EXTRACTION NEEDED**

**ESCAPE PLAN EXECUTED**

**I'M ALREADY IN THE WIND**

**X THE CRIMSON KLUTZ**

I laughed imagining their reaction at reading my text.

"What?" Paul asked "Why do you have such a self-satisfied grin on your face?"

"Oh nothing." I grinned at him "I just send my brothers a reply."

"AAH" He groaned. "Tell me please, you're not encouraging their games are you?"

I laughed "Why not, its harmless."

"What did you write?" He asked curious

I read him my text.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" He asked confused. He didn't get it, but I knew my brothers would.

I smiled. "Well it means;

"Ive received your warning.

There is no need to come and get me.

I have somewhere to go.

And I'm already on my way there.

x The Crimson Klutz. meaning me."

"You know because I always blush, and I'm such a klutz."

Paul looked at me, and started laughing his ass off.

"You three together are insane!"

"You better believe it. We're a package deal...just so you know." I said slyly. I have no fucking clue why I just said that!

He grinned his sexy-ass grin and said. "Ill keep that in mind."

* * *

_He guys, _

_Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update._

_I have the next chapter ready and waiting._

_When I update depends on you guys._

_xxxxxxxxx Hanane_


	12. Misery loves company

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Misery Loves Company_

**Emmett **(Because you know you want it!)

"Stop it with the anxiety already, she's fine," I snapped at Jasper.

He stopped pacing. He'd been doing that since that pussy, also known as fuckward, also known as Edward, left to see Bella.

Jasper seems like this tough guy with all his scars and all his fighting experience from the vampire wars, but when it comes to Bella he's just like a mother hen fussing over her chicks. Of course he's smart enough not to show it in front of Bella.

No... our little Bells would have his balls if she knew. Yeah, she's a feisty one. I have loved Bella since the moment I first met her.

She's been my breakable, klutzy human sister. She was awesome. But I have to say that I like the new ball-breaking Bella a lot more.

Since that bitch ass motherfucking pussy made us leave Bella behind I have missed her. All I wanted to do was come back here. But everyone -except yours truly of course- agreed, it was best to stay away from her. Jasper didn't say much, but I understood. He loved Bella too. I'm sure she never knew that. But he liked watching her, (and no, I don't mean in a creepy way) seeing her kindness, her humanity. Jasper thought she was the epitome of everything good in this world.

And then he tried to eat her.

You can imagine how that didn't sit very well with the major. He was full of guilt and self hate. When we came back, he tried even harder to stay away from her. But my little sister is nothing if not stubborn. She told fuckward, who was against her and Jasper spending time together, that if he didn't like it, he could go fuck himself.

That shocked the hell out of everyone. Not me though, no I was fucking proud of my baby sister finally standing up for herself. And I have to say, the mouth on that girl. My God. She uses curse words I haven't even heard of before, and I'm no stranger to cursing believe me.

The pussy says it's all the fault of those teenage werewolves, and he's trying to make Bella stay away from them. Trying... being the operative word here. Fucking pussy. I don't get him, I honestly don't. He leaves her alone and broken, on the verge of committing suicide, comes back and then tries to take away the only people, who were there for her when he wasn't, the people who kept her ass alive.

He says their dangerous. Pfft dangerous my ass! Although I'm not very comfortable with the thought of my little sister hanging around werewolves, I don't believe they would ever hurt her. They haven't when we weren't around, why would they start now that we are? He's just a jealous little pussy, who doesn't want Bella to give attention to anyone but him.

Anyway, back to Jasper. Bella wouldn't take his self-hatred crap and she definitely didn't take no for an answer.

She hounded him until she finally made him realize that he wasn't going to hurt her. Yeah she did a good job on that one. Jasper is different these days, in a good way.

He's finally stopped being so uptight, he's more laid back these days. I grimaced. Well maybe not right now, but he usually is I swear.

"Just so you know it's not only my anxiety, I'm picking it up from you too, I'm projecting," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Whatever little brother, I'm NOT worried," I said. I was lying through my teeth of course.

"Emmett I'm older then you, so shut up. Send her another text maybe he is with her now. Maybe she needs our help."

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. "What are we gonna say?" I asked, excited that I'd get to send her another text in spy language.

"Let's make it simple this time, OK?" Jasper grumbled.

"She probably got caught by Edward while she was still trying to decipher our last message."

"Hell no, my little sister isn't stupid. I'll bet you a hundred bucks that she got the message the first time she read it, and got away in time," I yelled, insulted that he'd think Bella would be so stupid.

His eyes started shining at the thought of making a bet. That's Jasper for ya.

"Fine I'll take that bet. I say she got caught by Edward because she didn't know what the fuck you were talking about.

We shook on it and I started to write her a text.

**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY **"Oooh good one," Jasper said.

**ARE YOU AT A SAFE LOCATION? **

**OR WERE YOU CAPTURED BY THE PUSSY?**

"Ask her if she needs help. Tell her we're standing by to come get her whenever she wants," Jasper said.

**DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE? **

**SEND US YOUR LOCATION IMMEDIATELY BROTHER BEAR AND EMPATH ARE STANDING READY FOR EXTRACTION!**

**X BROTHER BEAR AND THE EMPATH! **

"This is so much fun it feels like a game! Let's call it hide the human," I laughed. I decided to tell Bella how much fun we were having.

**P.S **FUCK Bella were having so much fun. **LMFAO**

"Shit Emmett, don't tell her that, she'll think we're not taking this seriously," Jasper laughed.

"Too late, I've already send it."

"Where do you think she'll go?" Jasper asked.

"She'll go to those filthy mutts she calls friends," Alice said walking in to the room.

"I haven't been able to read her for a while now. I bet she's with that Jacob Black kid. And don't you think for even one second that I don't know what you've been doing Jasper Whitlock. How could you go against Edward that way, against me?"

"Darlin', don't take it personal. I just don't agree with the way you've been treating her that all. She's not a pet Alice. She can make her own decisions!"

You tell her brother, I thought.

"Everything I'm doing is in the best interest of Bella. I'm trying to take care of her. She should not be hanging around with filthy dogs and you two idiots shouldn't encourage her," She screeched. Holy mother of God that voice of hers, it fucking hurts my ears. I don't understand how Jasper could have sex with her. I know for a fact that she makes that same screeching sound when she cums. I love her and all but if I were Jasper I wouldn't touch her screeching ass with a stick!

I shuddered at that thought and decided to pay attention to the argument again.

"That's where you and I differ. I think Bella is capable of making her own decisions and just because you don't agree with them, doesn't mean they're wrong."

Their argument stopped when I heard the beeping sound of my phone, indicating I just received a message.

I took my phone out of my pocket and opened the text.

I gave Jasper a look to make him understand that the text was from Bella and that we shouldn't say anything in front of the pussy supporting pixie.

He nodded his head slightly to indicate he understood.

Our attempt at secrecy had no use though because the evil pixie was smarter then I gave her credit for.

"That text is from Bella isn't it? Let me read that text right now!" She demanded.

When I opened the text I immediately saw that Bella had used code words. Nothing in this text could be used by Alice or fuckward to determine where she is. Besides it's not like they're complete idiots. Alice already saw Bella's future disappear so she knows she's probably with the wolves.

I handed her my phone.

"Emmett no! Don-" Jasper started to say before I interrupted him. "Don't worry; she won't be able to understand." He looked at my grinning face and understood immediately.

A grin matching my own showed on his face. "Damn! I'm gonna lose that bet aren't I?"

"I'm afraid you are," I said, looking smug.

Alice started reading the text out loud.

**WARNING RECEIVED**

**NO EXTRACTION NEEDED**

**ESCAPE PLAN EXECUTED**

**I'M ALREADY IN THE WIND**

**X THE CRIMSON KLUTZ**

Jasper started laughing so hard he literally fell on the floor. Believe me that is hard to do when you're a vampire.

I, of course, was laughing too.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alice screeched.

"And who the fuck is the Crimson Klutz?"

That of course only made us laugh harder.

"Jasper Whitlock get of that floor right now! Why are you laughing? Tell Bella to come home. JAASSSPEERR!"

I swear to God if I were human, I would have wet my fucking pants! This was just too much.

Alice gave a small high pitched scream. "Fine! Don't tell me, but if you think you're going to get laid any time soon... think again!" She yelled, and walked out of the door.

Jasper stopped laughing "But darlin'-" He started.

"Ha! Save it Whitlock!" We heard Alice scream from upstairs before we heard door to her room being closed with a bang.

I laughed, "Looks like you're in the doghouse Whitlock!"

"Screw you Emmet! Wait until I tell Rose what you did to her car!"

"Emmet McCarthy Cullen! What the hell did you do to my car?" We heard Rose yell from upstairs. Fuck she must have heard us.

"Baby it's just a scratch, I swear. It was an accident!"

Jasper, that Asshole, was silently laughing his fucking ass off.

"That's it Emmett! No more sex for a week!"

"But baby-" I tried.

"You wanna make it two?" She yelled. I shut my mouth quickly.

Jasper continued laughing. "Ha I guess you're in the doghouse too huh!"

"You asshole!" I said punching his shoulder. "What the fuck did ya do that for?" I yelled at him.

He grinned. "Because, misery loves company!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Oh God! I Kissed a Pervert!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

* * *

Hi Guys,

I wanted to tell you, we will see our spy playing vampires in the next chapter.

Not this one, but the next.

If you're very nice to me, and give me lots and lots of reviews.

Ill post it today, its written and waiting. xxxx

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

_Oh God I kissed a pervert!_

**Bella**

We arrived at Paul's house without any incidents. I told him again that I was sure Jacob wouldn't mind if I crashed at his place.

His answer was a sarcastic "No I'm sure he wouldn't."

As far as Paul was concerned that was that. I was going home with him, even if he had to drag me by my hair to do it.

"Don't make me go all wolf-man on your ass." I laughed at that and told him he probably meant cave man.

At which he retorted, "No I'm pretty sure I meant wolf-man." And gave a sexy growl.

To be honest I was glad I was going to see Paul's home. For some reason I don't really feel comfortable thinking about.

I don't like being separated from him.

But he is one crazy ass motherfucker if he thinks he's going to get laid tonight.

Although I liked our little make out session from earlier, and by like I mean I was nearly cumming in my pants just thinking about it, I was happy we got interrupted when we did.

Before I have sex with Paul, I want to be completely free. I don't want to have any ties to Edward.

I want to go to Paul's bed, and be Paul's.

But I don't know if that's ever gonna happened.

I don't know what the fuck is up with me the last few days, but this can't be normal.

I wish Jasper was here, he could use his kick ass empath powers to calm me the fuck down.

He could probably tell me what the fuck is going on with my feelings too.

I stored that fact for a later date. I was currently sitting on my bed in Paul's spare bedroom. I called Charlie to tell him I was spending a couple of days with Emily and Sam. He didn't mind because it's not the first time I did.

I heard a knock on my door. It was Paul of course. I was afraid to open that door, but that thought alone made me get up and open it.

After Edward left me, after my months of living in a zombie state of mind, I made a promise to myself, not to be afraid anymore and that if I was afraid of something I would meet it head on.

I have never been so sorry of making that promise to myself, as right now.

When I opened the door, I nearly fainted. Paul was standing there. He just got out of the shower so his hair was still wet.

He was wearing shorts, and he didn't dry his body properly, because there were still drops of water on his chest.

His chest... oooh good god how in the name of everything that is holy can a man look this hot? I wanted to lick the drops of his chest; I wanted to push him down on my bed, and fuck him senseless.

I looked at his beautiful face. He was wearing a self-satisfied grin on his face. "See something you like?" He smirked.

Oh fuck! I'd been eye-fucking the son of a bitch for the last minute or so.

"Ehm... yeah I do. A girl can look cant she? If you go walking around like that your likely to cause accidents."

He smirked. "That has been known to happen." He leaned into me; I think he wanted to kiss me. And God you wouldn't believe how much I wanted him to.

But I didn't let him. I backed away in a hurry. Fuck! That shit hurt! I mean it actually physically hurt not to kiss him.

He looked pained for a second, but then he covered his expression with his usual smirk.

"I just thought we'd begin with lesson number one that's all, but if you're not interested I'll understand. I mean you did get him to fuck you, after all, even if you did have morning after regrets."

He was the, I hate you, you leech lover, Paul again. Good...him, I could deal with. The other...not so much.

"What the fuck do you mean? What morning after regrets? I don't have any morning after regrets! Why the hell would I?"

His eyes darkened. "Then what is all this shit about? Why are you running from him, if you don't regret anything? Why the hell did you let me kiss you Bella? Are you playing a game, is this your idea of having fun?" He was so angry he was shaking.

Ooh I better not yell at him, because that fucker was so gonna phase if I did.

I didn't know what the fuck was going on here. I feel like there should have been a sign or something. YOU ARE NOW ENTERING THE TWILIGHT ZONE!

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"What the fuck do you mean what am I talking about? I'm talking about you spending the night with that leech!"

I gave him a puzzled look. I didn't understand one word of what he was saying. "Why the hell would I be sorry for spending the night with him? Why the hell would I regret that?" I asked incredulous.

He exploded. "Why are you doing this to me? How can you kiss me like that, respond to me the way you do, and still have no regrets about fucking that leech?"

I gagged, what the fuck? That fucking pervert thought I fucked Emmett. I think I was gonna be sick. And if I was, I was gonna make sure I'd throw up on his feet.

"What the fuck kinda freak are you? Oh my God you're some kind of registered sex offender aren't you? I can't believe I kissed your fucking perverted ass! I'm getting my stuff; I am so out of here. And if you try to stop me I'll tell my brothers what you said about me. Trust me when I say, you are not gonna enjoy living the life of a eunuch." I shuddered; ugh I needed to take a shower.

He was looking at me like I lost my mind. "Why the hell would fucking that leech make me a pervert? You are the fucking freak. You're the one fucking a corpse, not me!"

"I'm the freak? I'm the freak? I'm not the one having perverted sex fantasies about me fucking my brother! "

"Your brother?" He asked confused. "What? You see Edward as your brother now too? Honestly woman, you seem to be collecting family members like some people collect stamps. How the fuck am i to keep up with that?"

"Edward? Wait you're talking about Edward? I didn't spend the night with Edward! And I certainly didn't fuck him, thank you very much! I was with Emmett. I fell asleep after watching one too many movies. Nothing happened; he is my brother for God's sake!" I said exasperated, but clearly relieved because he wasn't some perverted registered sex offender.

We looked at each other and started laughing. And just like that all the tension disappeared.

After we stopped laughing Paul looked at me with a sheepish expression on his face.

"So you really were with your brother huh?"

"Yep," I said popping the P at the end.

"So you didn't...you know...with Edward?" He asked, uncertainty showing on his face.

"No! I didn't, he wasn't even there, only Emmett was home. That's why I went in the first place!"

I hesitated. "In fact... I never...you know did what we did back in my room, I mean I've never been that far before, I'm a virgin."

He groaned. "Baby, please don't say that...you're killing me here."

I laughed softly. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. It was the YMCA ring tone. Ugh Edward. All of a sudden I understood that right there my reaction at the supposed love of my life calling me, was all I needed to know. I didn't want to be with Edward anymore, he has become more like a nuisance I have to avoid. But not anymore. With determination I picked up my phone.

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_I hope you like this chapter._

_I wanted to thank you for reviewing my last chapter. _

_The reactions were insane. Everybody loves Em and Jas._

_I swear to God I kept cracking up trying to write that chapter._

_My personal favorite was Emmet thinking about Alice making that screeching sound when she cums wondering how the hell Jasper could do it. Have sex with her I mean. I keep LMFAO when he Say's. " I love her and all, but if I were Jasper i_I wouldnt touch her screeching ass with a stick."_

_That one just gets me going every time._

_Thanks for reading and Stay tuned._

_xxxx Hanane_


	14. Spy's R Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_

* * *

__Previously:_

_"So you didn't...you know...with Edward?" He asked uncertainty showing on his face._

_"No! I didn't, he wasn't even there, only Emmet was home. That's why I went in the first place!"_

_I hesitated. "In fact... I never...you know did what we did back in my room, I mean I've never been that far before, I'm a virgin."_

_He groaned. "Baby please don't say that...your killing me here."_

_I laughed softly. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. It was the YMCA ring tone. Ugh Edward. All of a sudden I understood, that that right there my reaction at the supposed love of my life calling me, was all I needed to know. I didn't want to be with Edward anymore, he has become more like a nuisance I have to avoid. But not anymore. With determination I picked up my phone._

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Spy's "R" Us_

**Bella**

"Love, where are you?" Edward said the moment I answered the phone.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Yes, Bella I completely agree we do need to talk. We need to talk about your childish behaviour. How could you behave like this, running from me, coercing my brothers into helping you? Into sending you warnings when I would leave to go talk to you. This behaviour is going to stop right now Bella, you are embarrassing yourself and me by acting like a like a ...teenager."

I snorted."Well newsflash grandpa I** am **a teenager! And as for coercing my brothers into helping me escape your stalking ways. OOh puuuuhhh...lease give me a fucking break. First off all if I'm really this frail weak, simple human you take me for then tell me please, how did I coerce two vampires into doing my bidding? You know as well as I do, that Emmett and Jasper are doing this because they think your an ass that needs a fucking wake up call.

"Second off all, there is nothing wrong with my fucking behaviour. Since your stalking ass enlisted the help of a fucking fortune telling pixie, I haven't had a moment off peace. I'm constantly being reprimanded for shit I haven't even fucking done yet. The only way I could ever escape your stalking ass was to go to the rez. And then you decide to** try** and take that away from me too. Well fuck that! I am never giving up my pack!" I yelled.

"They are not your pack Bella, you do not belong there. You are a human that discovered their existence by a fluke. And they only tolerate you so that they can keep an eye on you. When they get tired of you, they will most likely kill you and make it look like an accident," he said with a smooth voice.

I looked at Paul and I can honestly say that I have never seen him that angry before. Seriously, I have seen him angry, most of the time I was the cause of that anger. But this was anger at a whole fucking other level.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. I gave him a reassuring smile.

It seemed to be working because the shaking more or less stopped. But his expression was still murderous.

"Edward, I can honestly say that is the biggest lode of crap I have ever heard you utter. And that's saying something because I've heard you say some amazing shit.

"The pack would never ever hurt me. Unlike you they would never abandon me. I have been adopted by them because I am going to start a relationship with one of their members."

I could feel a tremor go through Paul's body. When I looked at him he was looking at me with the most happy smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"What! Which one? Tell me Bella!" He said anger clouding his voice.

"Let it go Edward...just let me go. We were not meant to be together. I don't have the same feelings for you I once did. I am so very sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but I very much doubt that he would have let me talk to you alone. I am really sorry, but you will find the one who you are meant to be with...it's just not me," I said tears clouding my voice.

I may be pissed off at him, and I may not be in love with him anymore, but I do love him. He made me happy for a long time, and if it wasn't for him I would never have met my brothers. I was so grateful to him for that. I couldn't imagine my life without Jasper and Emmett and to be honest I didn't want to.

"Bella, please don't do this to us. I can change; I can be what you want me to be. Please, I'll even let you play with your mutts."

I rolled my eyes at Paul. "No Edward, I'm sorry but I'm happy now. I want to try to be in a relationship with someone else. I owe it to myself to try this. Besides if I really was your soul-mate you shouldn't have to be changing for me. Your soul-mate will love you exactly the way you are."

"Bella, please. Don't leave me, please? Tell me who it is? Which one of the wolves imprinted on you? Are they forcing you? Because whatever they're telling you, it's probably a lie. You don't have to accept the imprint Bella. We could still be together."

"Edward," I sighed. "No one imprinted on me, OK? So don't worry, no one is forcing me to do anything I don't want to do."

"What? No one imprinted on you? Then how are you in a relationship with a wolf?"

"Edward! They are perfectly capable of having feelings for someone without imprinting on them. Besides according to Sam imprinting is very rare, so he might never imprint," I said, uncertainty clouding my voice.

Paul heard it and stepped closer; he put one arm around my waist and held me to him.

Fuck, how could I not have thought about this? Paul was probably gonna imprint on someone and leave me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Rare? Remind me again how many wolves have imprinted, three I believe it is. That's three out of eight Bella. That doesn't sound so rare to me. He will imprint on someone and he will leave you. And you will be all alone again. Don't do this, Bella. Don't throw us away for that filthy dog."

"Edward, listen to me. Even if I wasn't with Paul I still would have broken up with you. I'm not breaking up with you because I want to be with Paul, I'm breaking up with you because I don't love you anymore. Paul just made me realize it sooner that's all," I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Paul? Paul? Are you insane Bella he is the worse off all of them. He is constantly angry has no control at all, and he hates you. He will hurt you, Bella. You mark my words he will," He yelled.

Fuck I didn't mean to tell him Paul's name. I realized I needed to end this conversation, because it was literally going nowhere. He obviously wasn't ready to let go. I felt bad for him, but it wasn't my problem anymore.

"Edward, I told you everything I needed to say to you. Again I'm sorry. Goodbye Edward."

I disconnected the call. Paul pulled me closer to him.

"Why the tears, sweetheart?" He asked, wiping away tears from my face I didn't realize were falling.

"I don't know Paul, I think it's because being with Edward automatically meant I had his family too, and I'm afraid now that I broke up with him, I don't know maybe I'll loose them too."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you afraid of losing your brothers?" He asked gently.

"No! I know that Jasper and Emmet would never leave me! They might not like my relationship with you, but they would never leave me like they did last time. I'm just thinking about Esme and Carlyle, Alice even if she's been a total bitch lately, even Rose. I'm just worried that's all. I'll send them a text first, I want to have a private conversation. And with all the vamps in that house nothing is private.

I quickly send a text to Jasper.

**THE CRIMSON KLUTZ REQUESTS COMMUNICATION WITH BROTHER BEAR AND THE EMPATH**

**FOR YOUR EARS ONLY FIND A SECURE LOCATION**

**CONCERNING THE PUSSY AND THE DOGS **

**SEND ME CLEARANCE**

**WILL MAINTAIN RADIO SILENCE **

**UNTIL CLEARANCE IS GRANTED**

Paul read the text. "Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"I'm just basically telling them I need to talk to them, but the conversation is private. They need to go somewhere where we won't be overheard. The conversation is about Edward and the wolves. And I won't call them until they text me it's safe."

He gave me a smile. "Oh no I got that; I'm talking about the fact that you just called me and my brothers dogs."

I blushed. "Sorry babe but it couldn't be helped."

He looked at me. "Bella be honest, you're really getting into this spy texting shit aren't you?" I blushed some more. "But Paaaaauuuuullll it's fun," I whined.

He shook his head. "Yep its official, you three together are gonna drive me insane!"

My phone beeped.

"That was fast," Paul said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Well they are vampires. What did you expect?"

I opened the text excited to see what they came up with.

**CRIMSON KLUTZ YOUR REQUEST IS GRANTED**

**THE PARENTS, THE WICKED BITCH OF THE EAST**

**AND THE EVIL PIXIE ARE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND**

**THE PUSSY IS STILL M.I.A**

**STANDING READY TO RECEIVE YOUR TRANSMISSION**

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Who are all those people what are they talking about?" Paul asked confused.

"They're telling me it's safe to call. The parents are Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie is the wicked bitch of the east. Alice is the evil pixie, and Edward hasn't been home yet. They're waiting for my call."

"Oh, do they always call their wives by those names?" Paul asked amused.

"No," I said laughing. "If I know my brothers they're probably in the doghouse."

"I think I need to call my brothers now, will you stay with me? Will you hold me?" I asked him hesitantly.

He gave me a beautiful smile. "Of course."

He picked me up and walked to the bed; he positioned himself against the headboard and put me between his legs in a spooning position. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here; if you need me I'm here," he said softly. I turned my head and gave him a quick chaste kiss to show my appreciation.

I turned my head back to my phone and dialled Jasper's number.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Spy's "R" Us, how may I be of assistance today?"

I immediately started laughing. I could feel the trembling of Paul's chest indicating he was laughing without a sound.

"Which one of you idiots came up with that?" I asked, chocking on my laughter.

"Hey! I resent being called an idiot, and I did if you must know. Why what's wrong with it? Because you should have heard what Emmett came up with," he scoffed. "That retard came up with James Bond Academy," he said laughing.

"What's wrong with that? I like it," I told Jasper. I could hear Emmett in the background saying to Jasper, "Told you, you dumbass!"

"Anyway, are you guys somewhere private?" I asked, just to be sure.

"That's affirmative ma'am!" Jasper answered.

"OK then major empath, could you put the phone on speaker, so I can hear Emmett? I know you guys have super hearing but some of still have to make do with those pesky human ears," I joked.

"Sure thing darlin'," Jasper drawled.

"OK, so I wanted to tell you guys that I spoke to Edward.'

"You did?"Emmett asked. "Are you OK? Do you need our help? Do you need us to come get you?"

"No, no guys please don't worry, we spoke over the phone I'm fine. But I don't think he is. I ... I kinda broke up with him." That got their attention really fast.

"You kind of broke up, or you broke up? Which is it darlin'? There is a difference." Jasper asked.

"Oh well in that case I definitely broke up with him."

"WOOOOHHHH!" I heard suddenly.

Jasper started laughing. "I realise that you can't see it right now but Emmett is very happy. He's doing a victory dance."

I felt Paul smile against the side of my neck.

"Yo, little sis you did good. Are you OK?" Emmett asked. "No regrets right?"

"No Emmett, none what so ever," I said honestly.

"So, what are your plans now? Do you wanna do something? Because in my opinion you should get out of Forks for a while.

"What do you think Jasper? Wanna go somewhere?" Emmett asked excited.

"Ooh yeah lets go on a road-trip to Texas!" Jasper yelled.

Emmett scoffed. "Honestly Jasper, Texas? There is this whole wide world outside of Forks and that is what you come up with?"

"I'll have you know, that there ain't no better place in the whole wide world then Texas!"

Emmett snorted. "Yeah whatever dude! Let's move on.

"How about Africa? I'd love to wrestle some lions!" Emmett offered.

I was really getting into this. "Oh how about Morocco, I've always wanted to go there! How are the hunting facilities?" I asked excited.

Paul decided this would be a good time to interrupt, he gave me a little bump with his shoulder, I turned around and saw his face. "Oh right," I said giving him an apologetic smile.

"Morocco sounds alright with me little sister, if that's what you want that's where will go," Jasper said with an excited voice.

"Ooh ehm Em...Jas... I kind of forgot, but I can't go. I'm gonna stay in La Push for a while."

"Why not?" Emmett asked dejected. "Is sounds like fun! Come on CRIMSON KLUTZ be adventurous, just grab a bag and let's go."

"Are you in La Push now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I am. I'm at the rez; I'm staying with a friend of mine for a couple of days," I began.

Jasper interrupted me. "Are you staying with the Black's?"

'Uhh no, I'm not I'm staying with another friend." I said, hoping to halt this line of questioning.

"And may we assume this "friend" is another werewolf?

"Yes you would be safe to assume just that," I said.

"And since we all know that you can't get along with the only female werewolf in the pack, can we make the assumption that you are staying with a male unattached werewolf?"

I cleared my throat. "Ehm yes I am."

Emmett started laughing. "Hahaha, good for you little sister, finally getting some huh? Who is it?"

Ok, this is the part I'd been kind of worried about. My brothers knew all about Paul Meraz. Not because they've met him or anything, but because I've been bitching about him for the last couple of weeks.

"Ehm Paul Meraz," I said hesitantly, waiting for their reactions. They did not disappoint me.

"WHAT?" They screamed together.

* * *

Please review. xxx Hanane


	15. Mating rituals of the mountain gorilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I Wanted to take the time to thank my beta Elaine.

She is awesome. Not all my chapters have been beta'd, only the good ones.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Are you in La Push now? Jasper asked._

_"Yes i am. I'm at the rez, I'm staying with a friend of mine for a couple of days." I began._

_Jasper interrupted me. "Are you staying with the Black's?"_

_'Uhh no, I'm not I'm staying with an other friend." I said hoping to halt this line of questioning._

_"And may we assume this "friend" is an other werewolf?_

_"Yes you would be safe to assume just that." I said._

_"And since we all know that you cant get along with the only female werewolf in the pack, can we make the assumption that you are staying with a male unatached werewolf?"_

_I cleared my throat. "Ehm yes i am."_

_Emmet started laughing. "Hahaha good for you little sister finally getting some huh. Who is it?"_

_OK this is the part id been kind of worried about. My brothers knew all about Paul Marez. Not because they've met him or anything. But because I've been bitching about him for the last couple of weeks._

_"Ehm Paul Marez." I said hesitantly waiting for their reactions. They did not disapoint me._

_"WHAT?" They screamed together._

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Mating rituals of the mountain gorilla._

**Bella**

"Are you talking about the Paul Meraz you send animal control after, when he was in wolf form?" Emmett asked incredulous.

He was right I did do that, but be believe me when I tell you the fucker deserved it!

"That was you?" Paul asked with a shocked expression on his face.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "That's not fucking funny Bella! Do you know how long it took me, to get them off my tail? Literally!"

I laughed harder. "Well you could have run away, or phased!" I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Shit Bella, I couldn't run away, they were running after a fucking wolf the size of a small horse if they would have seen how fast I was, I would have exposed our secret for sure. Besides I couldn't anyway, I couldn't phase. I was on phase duty. It was my turn to watch Collin and Brady, before they shifted for the first time."

"Well you deserved it," I said with an angry face. "You told Charlie that I was in a secret lesbian relationship with Leah. And the reason we fought all the time was because we didn't want anyone to know about our "epic" love!" He gave me a sheepish look.

"Don't look at me like that. Do you know how many "it's OK to be gay" lectures I had to sit through from Charlie? It started with "Are you sure your gay" then it progressed to "Have you tried not being gay" and "It's OK to be gay".

Emmett and Jasper were laughing their fucking asses off. Assholes! Paul was doing his best not to antagonize me any further by trying not to laugh, so far it wasn't working.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Isn't he the guy you stole the clothes from, after he phased. And then called the police on him when he was looking for them naked?"

Yeah I did do that too, but I swear to God he deserved that too! Somehow he uploaded a virus in my computer, with the end result that every button I pushed there would come this picture of Dracula saying; I vant too suck your bloood! It took me a month to get my computer working again.

I looked back at Paul who started laughing when he remembered what he did. "Yeah keep laughing buddy it wasn't so funny when you had to call Sam because he had to bail you out for indecent exposure now was it?" Paul's laugh turned to a scowl when he remembered that particular memory. I laughed when I saw his face. "No Bells, it wasn't funny at all. Do you realize the guys are still torturing me for that one?"

Emmett and Jasper were in hysterics.

I gave Paul a cheeky smile. "Maybe now is not a good time to tell you that Emmett and Jasper are the ones who came up with that particular revenge scenario in the first place."

"What?" came Paul's indignant cry.

"Hell yeah we did!" Emmett yelled.

"You mess with our baby sister you mess with us!" Jasper added.

Paul smiled. "Well I hope you know you can expect some revenge in the future," Paul said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Bring it on pup, we'll be waiting!" Emmett yelled.

"So Bells, when did this start? The two of you together I mean. When did he imprint on you?" Jasper asked, curious.

I didn't say anything. Fuck this imprinting thing again. I wish I could pretend it didn't exist.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Well he didn't...imprint on me I mean. We are not even really together." I felt Paul's body stiffen.

"What? Isabella Marie Swan, you are starting a relationship with a werewolf who didn't imprint on you? Are you fucking insane?" Jasper screamed. I winced.

"No were not like that. We're not together," I tried.

"Don't you lie to me, Bella. My empath power may not work on the phone but there is nothing wrong with my ears."

"Emmett!" I said hoping Emmet could defuse the situation.

"Hey don't look at me little sis, I'm with Jasper on this one. It takes all kinds of stupid to do what you're doing right now. Didn't you learn anything from that bitchy female werewolf? There's a reason why she is such a bitch, as you very well know."

"There is no reason to assume I will ever imprint," Paul said in a calm tone of voice.

"Hey you are a werewolf so you're not exactly someone I would have chosen to be with my baby sister. But she chose you, and that would be good enough for me if it wasn't for your retarded imprinting ritual. There is a chance that you won't imprint but there is also a chance that you will."

"I don't wanna see my sister hurt like that. You get that, right?" Emmett asked with more tact then I ever could believe he could possess.

Paul sighed. "Yeah I get that, but it won't change anything. I'm still gonna pursue her. And I will win her. She is mine, and there is not a damn thing anyone can do about that. You get that too, right?"

God it felt so good to hear Paul talk about me that way. To hear him tell people I am his, I wanted to jump him right this second and fuck his brains out.

No one said anything for a while. Jasper's silence bothered me. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Jasper? I asked. "Are you OK big brother?"

He sighed. "No Bella I'm not. I don't like this situation; it feels like you are setting yourself up for a world of hurt. Also, are you sure you didn't imprint on her, because I've been getting these feelings these "vibes" for lack of a better word from Bella lately. When I thought you imprinted on her, I thought that the mystery was solved," Jasper said in a resigned voice.

"Well..." Paul hesitated. "That is the problem, I think I kind of did imprint on Bella. Sam saw my thoughts and feelings towards Bella. Through our telepathic bond and he says they are in every way as strong as his bond between his imprint and the bond between the other wolves and their imprints. The only problem is we can't find that specific moment in time where I actually looked her in the eyes and imprinted on her.

"I don't think that ever happened believe me we would both remember if it did," Paul said.

I was getting angrier by the second.

"What the fuck do you mean you think you imprinted on me?" I asked.

"Ah oh looks like we're not the only ones in the dog house," Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett, you're only making it worse for the poor guy," Jasper scolded.

"Oh that's nice! So he's a poor guy, and I shouldn't make it worse. But you have no problem ratting me out to my wife? How the hell am I gonna live without sex for a week Jasper?"

"Same way I will Em use your fucking hand."

My anger with Paul was temporarily forgotten when I heard what my brothers were talking about.

"Enough you fuckers, what the fuck is this? Mating rituals of the mountain gorilla? If I wanna hear about this I'll watch the discovery channel thank you very much."

"Now, if you don't mind I have some ass kicking to do! Jasper, I want to know more about what you said. So I'm gonna call you tomorrow. Ill text you first to make sure you guys are at a safe location, alright?"

"Goodnight baby sis. Good luck pup, the next time we talk I hope you'll still be in possession of your balls," Emmett said.

"AAH Em, that's harsh don't scare the poor guy. Besides if Bells would cut off anything it would be his dick."

They howled with laughter. I quickly said goodbye. Sometimes my brothers are Assholes.


	16. I dont want you to become Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I want to thank my incredible fast beta Elaine you are wonderful as always.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Now. If you don't mind i have some ass kicking to do! Jasper, i want to know more about what you said. So I'm gonna call you tomorrow. Ill text you first to make sure you guys are at a safe location. Alright?"_

_"Goodnight baby sis. good luck pup, the next time we talk i hope you'll still be in possession of your balls." Emmet said._

_"AAH Em that's harsh don't scare the poor guy. Besides if Bells would cut off anything it would be his dick."_

_They howled with laughter. I quickly said goodbye. Sometimes my brothers are Asshole's_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_I don't want you to become Edward_

**Bella**

I disengaged myself from Paul's arms and climbed out of the bed.

"Care to explain your fucking self?" I said with my back to him.

"Now babe, don't be like that. I would have told you I swear, it's just we don't even know what's going on. I thought I'd wait until we knew more before saying anything."

"Paul, I have been going out of my fucking mind trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me. I couldn't figure out how the hell I could go from hating your guts one day, and wake up the next wanting to lick every inch of your body.

"I thought I was going insane and now you tell me all these feelings I'm having for you are because of the imprint?" What the fuck am I suppose to do with that?" I asked angrily.

"No Bella, don't you fucking do this, don't you dare run away from me because you don't understand something. I don't get it either, okay. The feelings I have for you are as strong as an imprint, but somehow I can't remember ever imprinting on you.

"I don't even know if I did. Maybe I just feel this strongly for you without any help from whatever god it is that is in charge of imprinting. I didn't start out having feelings for you. I started out wanting to fuck you in every existing position, and perhaps invent a few of our own.

"This," he pointed at himself and then at me. "This didn't start happening until after I got to know you. The more I get to know you the more intense it gets," he said.

When he finished talking I could see he was doing everything he could to stop himself from phasing.

I quickly walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. "Paul calm down we're having a fight that's all it's nothing more nothing less. Remember we fight all the time. There is nothing to get worked up about; I haven't even called you cujo once," I said, slowly stroking his chest.

"I know and that's the problem you haven't yelled at me. You are really, really angry with me, and you'll leave me. Everyone leaves me. You said it yourself, look at my parents. They left me, why shouldn't you? If I wasn't enough to make them stay, why would I be enough to make you stay? Please Bella Please, you can call me Lassie, Beethoven, Old yeller or Cuio, any dog name you can come up with. You can call me Scooby Doo for all I care, but please don't leave. Please because I need you."

Hearing him talk like this was breaking my heart. I couldn't leave him, not even if I wanted to.

"I'm a mess I know that. I'm always angry at everyone, I have trust issues, abandonment issues but somehow... you...you make me work."

"Paul, I'm not leaving you because of a fight were having. I need you to understand why I'm angry in the first place. It's not because you may or may not have imprinted on me. I would love it if you did. I'm angry because you kept it from me. There is a problem with the imprint and you didn't say anything about it.

"Paul, if we're gonna do this, really do this, if you and I are gonna be together, it has to be as equals. I will accept nothing less. That means; no keeping things from me. No lying, manipulating or controlling me. You know what, that list is too long basically it just means I don't want you to become Edward."

He nodded. "I can do that."

I released the breath I was holding. "Okay, now I would like to apologise to you for the things I said about your parents. I am so sorry; you will never know how sorry I truly am. It was inexcusable for me to say something like that no matter how angry I was. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

He looked at me. "I didn't like to hear those things that is true, but it doesn't make you any less right by saying them.

"You were right when you said I obviously didn't know shit about family. But I hope you can teach me? It's really strange but heart-warming to see how you behave with Emmett and Jasper. They truly are your brothers and they truly see and love you as their sister.

"I hope in time, they will accept me in this family you made for yourself. I want to be a part of that. I don't care that they are vampires. I used to, but know I see them as your brothers first, and I hope that maybe one day we can see each other as brothers to."

I had tears in my eyes when he finished talking. I was so happy; I could never have been with him if he tried to keep me from my brothers.

I could have lived with him not liking them and being in a constant state of war with each other. It would have hurt me, but I could have learned to live with it.

But this... this is so much more then I could ever have hoped to dream of.

I brought my mouth to his and kissed him softly. I pulled my head back and said "Make love to me Paul."

* * *

_Hi guys, _

_I know, i know cliffy. And it kinda short._

_But if you review like the sons of bitches that you aren't._

_I promis to upload the next chapter, and then you can see if they finally ..._

_Well you dont me need me to spell it out right._

_I want to know if you think the story should end._

_I could end it after the imprint explanation , or i could add an other twist._

_Its up to you if youve had it let me know and if you think i should keep writing do the same._

_xxx Hanane_


	17. Do the wicked dance with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Do The Wicked Dance With Me_

**_Paul_**

She looked at me with an expression filled with love and said; "Make love to me Paul."

My heart skipped a beat. I have wanted this ever since she slapped me.

I remember arguing with her and laughing at something she said. It pissed her off so much that she slapped me. I have wanted to fuck her since that moment. I haven't touched another woman or even so much as thought about another woman since that moment.

I remember feeling instant lust. It got so bad I couldn't control myself in front of her and phased. I was so upset with myself after that. I could have hurt her, like Sam did with Emily.

So I stayed away from her. But you know Bella; she is as stubborn as a motherfucker. So she tried to get me to talk to her.

They only way I could think of to get her at a safe distance was to make her hate me. I was always rude to her.

I played pranks on her, like telling her dad she was a lesbian. And I would call her a leech lover. Oh don't get me wrong, I wanted to fuck her into oblivion, but she disgusted me too.

I couldn't understand what kind of person in their right mind, would knowingly be in a relationship with a fucking vampire.

I thought she was a stupid girl with no sense of self preservation. And knowing she wanted to become one of them, well that definitely put her on my shit list.

I tried to make her as uncomfortable as I could every time she came to the rez. In my opinion, she was a traitor to her race.

She had no business coming here. But after that leech left her, she became a stubborn little bitch that at times made my life a living hell.

The desire I felt for her but never gave into was bad enough but the pranks she played on me... well let's just say that I've dreamed about killing her just as much as I dreamed about fucking her. This chick's pranks were lethal.

But now thatI know her vampire brothers helped her, I don't get why I'm even alive.

It was so much fun watching them interact together. There was so much love there. I was sure Bella would be worried they would leave her when they found out about us being together. But she never was. There is no doubt there. She knows they love her, and will forever stand by her.

No matter what she does, or who she goes up will be there for her.

They are even standing with her against their own brother and mate/sister.

I was never going to stand in the way of their relationship. I planned to, but now that I've seen them together I know Bella would never let me. And as for the blood suckers, I think they'd kill me and bury my body in a ditch somewhere if I even attempted to take their sister away from them.

I was going to need to talk to Sam about this. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, but if her brothers were gonna be in Bella's life we needed to make certain allowances.

I looked at Bella who was looking at me with a worried look, the stupid girl actually thought I was gonna say no. But then again, I couldn't blame her after that idiot turned her down so many times! That had to have left a mark.

"There is nothing in this world that I want more, then to make love to you," I said. I placed my hands on her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I started kissing her in a frenzy. "Bella!" I moaned. "I want you so much. You have no fucking idea how much I really want you. I'm afraid I can't do this gently.

"I know it's your first time, so if you want to take this slow its best we stop this right now and try it again tomorrow."

"God no, Paul! I can't wait one more second; I want you so much, I need you. I need you inside of me Paul. I need you to fuck me."

That's all I needed to hear I put her down on the bed and started kissing her again, she kissed me back while trying to rip my shorts it wasn't working so well with her human strength. I helped her pull of my shorts. She stopped kissing me and looked at my now naked body.

"God, I can't believe you're all mine," She whispered "You're so beautiful."

I smiled at her calling me beautiful. It was so like her to say something like that.

I kissed her again and undressed her slowly.

"God Paul, I want you so much." Hearing her say that made me lose my mind.

She was only wearing her bra and panties. I pulled off her bra and ripped her panties off her.

I took the time to look at her. She was perfect.

"Mine!" I growled before I kissed her. I started kissing her neck and very slowly kissed my way down to her breasts. She moaned.

I kept kissing her body slowly descending.

I smelled her arousal in the air. "God Bella, your pussy smells so good I wonder what it tastes like."

"Taste it," She moaned. "Lick my pussy Paul."

I groaned and slid my face between her legs.

I put my finger in her pussy. "Oh God Paul, that feels so good," She moaned. "Please don't stop."

I pulled my finger out of her pussy and replaced it with my tongue. God she tasted so good. I started licking her clit.

"Oh God Paul, please I need...aaahhh Paul please I'm...I aaaaahhhh don't stop please Paul don't aaaahhhh stop."

"I'm gonna cum," she screamed. I kept licking her clit and put two fingers in her pussy, fucking her with my fingers.

"Paul...I'm aaah aahh...Paul... I'm gonna... cum," She screamed.

"Aaaahhhh... PAUL!" She screamed my name, while I made her climax.

She was panting.

I shifted my body until my cock was between her legs.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

She moaned softly. "God yes, I want you so much."

"If I do this, if I claim you like this, you'll be mine forever and ever," I said trying to make her understand. "There is no going back after this, no running away. Your mine."

"Yours," she breathed. "Forever."

I positioned my cock at her entrance and with one thrust I slid inside her.

I growled. God she was so tight.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She was moaning softly trying to move her hips but I wouldn't let her.

"Bella!" I said. "Look at me!" She turned her face to look in my eyes.

As soon as our eyes met I moved inside her. She moaned and closed her eyes. I stopped moving. "No Bella, look at me. I want you to look at me while I cum inside you."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

Slowly I began thrusting again until I found the right rhythm. She was moaning softly.

"Oh God Paul, this feels so good. Please fuck me Paul. I want you to fuck me so hard please."

I gritted my teeth and started trusting harder.

God there was nothing like this. All that mattered was her.

"Ooooh Paul I'm gonna...aaaahhh I'm gonna... cum," She screamed.

"Yes," I moaned. "Cum for me Bella, cum with me."

I felt her pussy clench around my cock and I knew I was gone.

I spilled my seed inside her while I groaned loudly, accompanied by the screams coming out off Bella's mouth when she orgasmed for the second time.

"That was..." I started saying.

"Yeah I know," Bella said.

I fell asleep holding her in my arms, it was the first in my entire life I felt this kind of peace and I prayed to God he wouldn't take it away from me.

* * *

There you have it Bella got laid!

Please review.

xxxx Hanane


	18. Son, today is when you become a man!

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Ah oh looks like we're not the only ones in the dog house," Emmett yelled._

_"Shut up Emmett, you're only making it worse for the poor guy," Jasper scolded._

_"Oh that's nice! So he's a poor guy, and I shouldn't make it worse. But you have no problem ratting me out to my wife? How the hell am I gonna live without sex for a week Jasper?"_

_"Same way I will Em use your fucking hand."_

_My anger with Paul was temporarily forgotten when I heard what my brothers were talking about._

_"Enough you fuckers, what the fuck is this? Mating rituals of the mountain gorilla? If I wanna hear about this I'll watch the discovery channel thank you very much."_

_"Now, if you don't mind I have some ass kicking to do! Jasper, I want to know more about what you said. So I'm gonna call you tomorrow. Ill text you first to make sure you guys are at a safe location, alright?"_

_"Goodnight baby sis. Good luck pup, the next time we talk I hope you'll still be in possession of your balls," Emmett said._

_"AAH Em, that's harsh don't scare the poor guy. Besides if Bells would cut off anything it would be his dick."_

_They howled with laughter. I quickly said goodbye. Sometimes my brothers are Assholes._

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

_Son, Today is When You Become a Man!_

**Jasper**

Emmet and I were still laughing after we got off the phone with Bella. I _honestly_ felt bad for the dog. Em and I have both been on the receiving end off one off Bella's ass kickings.

"How glad are you that you're not the dog right now?" Emmet asked laughing. "Not that I would wanna be him any other time, but you get my drift."

I smiled. "I bet he gives her one of those puppy dog smiles and she forgets everything about being mad at him." I said with a grin.

Emmet and I looked at each other and simultainiasly said; "Wanna make a bet?" We started laughing again.

"I'll give you two hundred bucks if she punishes him, and is still mad at him tomorrow. You will give me the same amount if she didn't, and isn't mad at him anymore." I told Emmet.

He boomed out laughter "You are totally on, brother."

"Now lets go home and see if the pussy is back, maybe we can make fun of him." Emmet said.

"Emmet!" I scolded. "He is out brother and probably hurting right now, we should be supportive." Emmet looked at me as if I just grew a second head.

When I saw his face I couldn't keep from laughing. "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" I said. Holding my hands in the air, trying to show that I meant no offence.

"You better be! Because I intend to enjoy every minute of that fucker's misery. Not only am I gonna enjoy it, but I'm gonna fucking gloat about it."

His face grew and angry expression. "If it wasn't for those wolves Bella would have been dead. And It's all his fucking fault."

Seeing Emmet this angry with someone was strange. He has always been the good-natured one, quick to forget any slight against him.

But he felt the same about Bella as I did, so I couldn't actually blame him. I guess a slight against Bella wasn't as easy to forgive.

Emmet's expression grew angrier as he continued talking. "And then when he found out she was presumed 'dead' he goes to the fucking Volturi. He didn't stop for one second to think about his family. It's because of him Bella was exposed to the Volturi in the first place. It's because of him she was almost killed."

Emmet sighed, "All because of this selfish, selfish little boy who somehow makes our entire family dance his tune."

"No one listened to me when I said I didn't want to go. Edward's opinion is more important. And it wouldn't be so bad if that pussy was mature enough to make the right decisions. But that fucker cant even do that right. You know Jasper, I am so happy our little sister is out of the clutches of that pussy. He is pure poison to her. He was slowly killing her spirit. I swear to God Jasper, if this would have gone on another week I would have killed him myself. Just to spare her the unnecessary pain. Bella breaking up with that pussy saved his life. I'm telling you."

"I know Em." I said agreeing with everything he said so far, "I wouldn't have let this go on any longer too."

I thought about Bella's current situation. "That dog might be good for her though. But not if he didn't imprint on her, I'm not gonna see her get hurt like that again." I said with steel in my voice.

"Me neither." Emmet said agreeing with me, "But what the fuck Jas! I thought you said this was all in the bag. You said he imprinted on her!"

He was right of course. Emmet and I knew about Bella's feelings for that dog long before she even did.

I could feel it in her emotions when she talked about him.

It started with pure lust, the purest I've ever seen. It amazes me that she could walk around that way without exploding. It gradually grew to admiration and love.

Oh there was hate there too, but mostly love. The reason I thought It was an imprinting, was because she hated his guts -pure undiluted hate- one day.

And the next day it was somehow turned into lust. Not long after that I saw love there too.

I asked Carlyle to set up a meeting between the dogs to discuss Bella's change.

That was not my motive however. My motive was to discover what feelings -if any- this dog called Paul had for her.

I wasn't disappointed. Every time her name was mentioned I could feel lust, hate, despair, and a small amount of love spike.

My guess is; that love grew like it did with Bella.

I didn't understand what he meant by not imprinting though. I was sure he did imprint on her. Otherwise I would never have let him near my baby sister.

She has been through enough. And she needs and deserves a little happiness for once in her life.

Emmet and I are essentially the only ones looking out for her. Rose doesn't care as long as she is not with Edward.

Carlisle wants Edward to be happy, and so does Esme. Don't get me wrong they do love Bella, but its just like with the rest of us.

Somehow they will always love Edward more, and put his needs before any one Else's.

I swear to God, there are times where I wonder if maybe Esme isn't Carlyle's true mate, but Edward is. Carlyle seems to put Edward's happiness before his own or even Esme's.

It wouldn't surprise me one bit, I always thought Edward was gay. The fucker is one hundred and nine years old and he hasn't fucked once, _come on_!

That ain't right. And don't give me that I'm a gentleman from an other century shit either. I'm older then him and I'm telling you the first time I got laid was when I was fourteen years old.

My dad took me to the town hooker and said "Son, today is when you become a man." I know right, totally gross. But, that's how it was done back then.

There is something wrong with that boy I'm telling you. He lived through the whole free love hippie age without getting laid once.

That's like a statistical improbability.

I'm glad glad Bella broke up with the little pussy, he ain't right for her. She needs herself a real man. And since me and Emmet are taken, I'm hoping she wont mind settling for a dog.

Naaah just kidding...well sort off. Emmet seems to think that dog will suit her just fine. Something about love being close to hate. I must say I agree with my little brother. I'm just hoping the little fleabag will imprint on her before I imprint on him, preferably with my fist.

I looked at Emmet who was waiting for my answer with a questioning expression on his face.

"I don't know what to tell you Emmet. I'm gonna need to see them together, and maybe one of the other imprinted couples. That way I can see the difference if there is one.

Yeah right! I don't see that happening any time soon. Those dogs hate our guts. There is no way they're gonna let us come to La Push.

"I know Emmet, but maybe we can make a compromise. We could meet at the border, we just need to think this through. Whatever the fuck went wrong with that retarded imprinting shit. We need to fix this, for Bella."

Emmet looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "Jas I'm with you all the way, whatever it is I can do to make sure she's happy, I'll do it."

He grinned mischiefiously, "Lets just hope Rosie doesn't get wind of this. Because if she knows what were up to I'm not gonna be having sex for a decade."

I laughed. "You and me both brother. Now lets go home and make fun of fuckward."

Emmet's booming laughter followed me all the way home.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I love getting feedback.

xx


	19. The Imprint God Screwed Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I fell asleep holding her in my arms, it was the first in my entire life I felt this kind of peace and I prayed to God he wouldn't take it away from me._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_The Imprint God Screwed Up_

**Bella**

I woke up the next morning feeling like I fell asleep holding a space heater.

I tried to move, but this particular space heater wasn't budging, so I poked him.

"What? What?" He asked startled.

I laughed. "It was just me you dork. I poked you because I need to pee, and you can't seem to let me go of me." I snickered.

He looked surprised to see me in his bed. "So...last night...not a dream?" He asked.

I smirked "Of course it was. The reason why I'm in your bed right now was because I was cold, so I thought; why not go jump into bed with Paul, my own personal electric blanket."

"Fine. Make fun of me why don't you." He gave me a feral grin, confirming once again that he was in fact a werewolf. "By the way did I hear you say something about poking? Because I happen to have the excellent instrument to do some poking of my own." He pulled me closer grinding his groin in my ass, so I could feel exactly how hard he was.

"Oh, you do huh? Maybe if you ask real nicely, I'll let you do some poking. Would you like that?"

"Hell yeah!" He whispered softly while kissing my neck.

My full bladder chose that moment to make me feel the discomfort of not peeing when nature calls. "I'm sorry baby, you need to let me go. I need to pee like a motherfucker and I'd rather not do it in bed."

He let me go instantly. " Run! Run! Go pee. I need to get up anyway. I'm probably gonna be late." He grumbled.

"Where are you going?" I asked a bit dejected. I didn't want him to leave, the thought of being without him was making me feel...uncomfortable.

He gave me a reassuring smile, which made me think he read my mind in some way. "**We,** are going to see Sam. We need to talk to him about this fucked up imprinting shit. And I need to talk to him about...something else." I wondered what he was going to talk to Sam about. He obviously didn't want me to know. So I let it go...for now.

"And then I have to go on patrol." He continued.

"Oh" I said, sounding sad because I wouldn't get to spend the rest of my day with him.

"Baby don't look at me like that. You know we need to patrol."

I tried to smile. "I know. I'm just... gonna have to find something to do with my time I guess. You know... I'm not used to the fact that I cant go home or see my brothers whenever I want to. And I forgot to bring a book, so."

He gave me a soft kiss followed by the sweetest smile ever. God I could get addicted to his smiles.

"Well... if my talk with Sam goes the way I hope it will go, I think you wont have to worry about it for much longer."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What does that mean exactly? What's with the cloak and dagger shit Paul? I get enough of that from my bonehead brothers." I smiled. Thinking about Jasper and Emmet made me wanna go to them and hang out, but I knew if I told Paul I wanted to go to the Cullen house he'd say; Hell no! Hell no with a fucking cherry on top! He wont let me go anywhere near Edward. And to be honest, I didn't want too. Although seeing my brothers would make me fucking ecstatic, seeing Edward...not so much.

I wonderedhow long it would be before I could see my brothers again. I understood Paul's worry for my safety. But with my brothers there, no one would dare to touch me.

I didn't know how long Paul planned to separate me from my brothers. But I knew I was not going to put up with this shit for long. Jasper and Emmet were a big part of my day to day life. The only time I didn't see them every day was when they went hunting, and even then Em and Jas made sure one of them stayed behind, and the one that did go hunting, always kept his phone in close proximity, just so I could call. I understood Paul's possessiveness, and to be honest, usually when Edward acted like this I wanted to smack him upside the head with a baseball-bat, but with Paul...I don't know, it was different somehow.

I didn't really mind-and God help me- I thought it was cute.

I decided right then and there, never to tell him that little bit of information. I sighed. Yeah, it looked like I was going to have to have a little talk about visiting my brothers with Paul. He was going to have to let me go to the Cullen's. Besides, its not like Edward was a threat or anything like that. At least I didn't think he was.

I returned my thoughts to Paul, who was looking at me intently. "Whats on your mind, baby?"

I didn't want to answer him right now, so I figured I'd try distracting him. It worked.

"Don't think I didn't hear you say; I need to talk to Sam about...something. What the hell is something and why cant I know about it?"

He laughed. "You will hear about it, no matter the outcome of my conversation with Sam. I will let you know what this was about."

I huffed "Well fine then, lets get going Lassie. If we get there with time to spare, we can play go fetch."

He growled at me. "Good dogie!" I smirked.

* * *

We drove to Sam's but I'm afraid Paul's prediction about being late was right. We were thirty minutes late when we arrived at Sam's house.

When we walked into the house, I saw that everyone was there. They looked up and when they saw us walking in together holding hands. It was like everyone stopped breathing at once.

Then they all took a breath at the same time. "Bella, Paul, did you arrive together?" Sam asked.

"Yup!"¨Paul said, pushing Embry off his chair so he could claim it as his.

"Hey" Embry yelled from the floor." I was sitting there!"

"Yeah I know, but you were done." Paul looked back at me, and motioned me closer.

When I was within his reach, he pulled me on his lap. "Eat woman" he grumbled before he started stuffing his face with food.

I smiled " Aaah I see your cave wolf has come out to play. Is he joining us for our game of Go fetch later?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

It seems like although me and Paul are together, I still enjoyed pissing him off.

He growled again. I laughed. And that's when I noticed the silence. I looked to see what was wrong with everyone, and saw them watching us with a mixture of shock and confusion.

I almost laughed, but held it just in time. "What?" I asked

They were still watching us, with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Paul? I said poking Paul -who usually doesn't see _anything_ when he is in his food-zone- he didn't say anything he just kept eating.

"Paul they're starting to scare me" I said, in a fake scared voice.

Me being scared, that definitely got the attention of the cave wolf. He looked up instantly and was surprised when he saw his brothers and Emily looking at us like that.

"What the fuck guys, your scaring Bella! Why are you looking like that, whats wrong?" Paul asked first angry then worried.

"Uhm" Jake said. "Bella is sitting in your lap!" Paul looked at him like he was an idiot. "yeah I know that, I pulled her in it for God sake. What the hell is with you."

"Dude" Embry said "Bella Swan "the leech lover" is sitting in your lap! What the hell!"

Paul stood up in an instant. If he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen on the floor. He let me go and walked towards Embry.

"Don't... call her a leech lover you asshole! Apologise right now!" Paul yelled at Embry. He was shaking. I knew if I didn't do something soon he was gonna phase.

Sam was yelling at Paul, to calm the fuck down. But it was like Paul didn't hear him.

I walked over to him slowly. When I reached him, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to me.

Everyone was screaming at me to get the hell away from him.

Sam was the loudest. Not a surprise, considering what happened to Emily. But I didn't listen.

I looked Paul in the eyes. "Paul honey, I need you to calm down now."

"Embry didn't mean any insult when he called me that. If you calm down, I'm sure he'll apologise. Wont you Embry?" I said without turning around.

"Sure sure, of course I will. I didn't mean any offence I'm sorry Paul, Bella."

"See?" I said to Paul. "All better." He stopped shaking. "Thanks Babe!" He said after giving me a quick kiss. He returned to his seat and pulled me in his lap again. He continued eating like nothing happened.

Werewolves, go figure right.

The pack kept watching us with wide eyes.

"Are you two like... together or something?" Quill asked.

I decided to end their torture. "Yes, yes we are." Almost all the guys looked shocked. Sam looked worried, and Jake seemed to hang somewhere between anger, acceptance and worry.

"But you hate each other. That cant be right." Embry said worried. "Sam the imprint God screwed up. We need to call someone, I don't know who exactly. Its not like they've got an imprint hot-line or something. But something has to be done."

"Yeah," Quil continued when Embry stopped talking, "We need to lodge a complaint." He shook his head with a dazed look on his face. "Dude this shit aint right, somewhere, -and I don't know how, with them being Gods and shit- but somehow someone screwed up. BIG TIME."

Paul decided this would be a good time to pay attention.

"The imprint God did not screw up! And what the hell is it with us talking about an imprint God, is there even such a thing? Anyway moving on. The imprinting...dude did not mess up because me and Bells are great together!" Paul looked at everyone menacingly, warning them not to say different.

"But Paul, I thought you said you didn't imprint on her? What the hell is going on? "Sam asked confused.

Poor guy, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to try to keep the pack in check. He looked like he could use about a weeks worth of sleep.

"I don't know. I think I did. Her brother says I did. He's the empath."

I looked at Paul. I felt overwhelmed by my emotions. He really accepted Em and Jas, the way he said brother without choking or hesitating proofed it.

"HER BROTHER?" Sam , Quill, Jake, Embry and Jared cried out all at once.

"Dude did you just refer to that filthy leech as her brother?" Jake asked incredulous.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! If you refer to my brother as a filthy leech again I'll kick your fucking ass straight into next week!Do NOT speak about my brother that way again...either of them."

Jake looked at Paul, its like he didn't even hear my warning.

"Paul! Dude, if you really did imprint on her. The first thing you gotta deal with is getting those two leeches away from her."

"I'm happy to help you kill them, just say when." He said...about MY brothers.

I got so angry I saw red. When I saw the ceramic oven plate lying on the table I didn't think. I just threw it at Jake.

It hit him smack dab on his forehead. He fell down on the floor immediately. To be honest, I think it was more shock then anything else that landed him on that floor.

Unfortunately, its really hard to hurt a werewolf. Especially when the werewolf is Jake and the place you hit him on is his thick impenetrable head

I walked over to him slowly. He was half lying half sitting on the floor touching his head with his right hand.

"What the fuck was that?" He yelled as soon as he saw me standing there.

"That was me executing my threat. Don't ever talk about my brothers that way again, or next time I wont be so nice about it. My brothers are a part of my life. I think that if you weren't such an idiot, the word BROTHERS would have given you a clue already. There is no way in hell I would ever let them go, not even for my imprint. Its a fucking package deal, take it or leave it." I yelled angry as hell.

"Now Paul over there." I looked at where Paul was sitting in his chair laughing his fucking ass off. "Paul already knows this. And he chose to take it."

"You on the other hand, not being the brightest tool in the shed. Might need some reminding, something I'm very willing to do."

He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Don't look at me like that. I warned you what would happen. You didn't listen ergo its your own goddamn fault."

I walked back to Paul and sat myself back down in his lap.

"That boy needs to show some fucking respect!" I grumbled under my breath.

Of course the werewolves in the room heard me.

Paul who had stopped laughing started again only to be joined by the rest of the wolf pack.

Even Jake.

"OK so maybe I was wrong!" Embry said after the laughter died down a bit. "Maybe the imprinting God didn't screw up after all."

"You two were made for each other." Everyone started cracking up again.

"Yes we are!" Paul said, before giving me a mind blowing kiss.

* * *

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, REVIEW!

What did you think. Is it still interesting to read.

Am I boring you?

I know you guys just want me to spill it out already.

But i have a scene in where it will all be explained.

And I'm working towards that scene.

Every chapter I write is bringing me closer.

So please stick with me.

For all the Emmet Jasper fans.

Spy texts are going to be exchanged.

Something is brewing in the Cullen household.

And our resident spy's are going into secret agent mode.

STAY TUNED

XXX Hanane


	20. Bitchslap me if you have to!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_"OK so maybe Iwas wrong!" Embry said after the laughter died down a bit. "Maybe the imprinting God didn't screw up after all."_

_"You two were made for each said." Everyone started cracking up again._

_"Yes we are!" Paul said, before giving me a mind blowing kiss._

CHAPTER NINETEEN

_Bitch-slap Me If You Have To!_

**Paul**

I have the best fucking girl in the entire world!

Not only does she kick ass. But she does so without ever using the threat of me or her vampire brothers.

Don't get me wrong. I would gladly fuck-up any son of a bitch that messes with my girl. And so would her brothers.

But sitting there hearing her threaten Jacob. And then hitting him on the forehead with that fucking ceramic dish. Was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

And believe me I have seen some hot things in my man whoring days. (Oh for fuck sake, did Ijust call myself a man whore? Ok moving on!)

I wanted to bend her over that kitchen table and fuck her until I spilled my seed inside her.

Suddenly I stopped breathing.

Fuck, fuck, fuck me!

Thinking about cumming inside Bella made me realize that we didn't use any protection. Fuck! She was gonna fucking kill me if I got her knocked up.

We were so not ready for a baby. Even a cute one, who had Bella's eyes. Aaah a baby who looked just like Bella. A little girl who would call me daddy. My heart nearly exploded with that vision of happiness.

Until I imagined what Bella's reaction was gonna be like. Murder, fuck she was gonna commit bloody murder.

But still it would totally be worth it. Bella with a big belly pregnant with our child.

MAN THE FUCK UP! I yelled mentally at myself. I needed to get my fucking man card back! When the fuck did I become a pussy, maybe I should just hand my fucking balls over to Bella and be done with it.

Come to think of it. Maybe I should do just that. She will probably cut them off anyway when she finds out I knocked her up.

No, for fuck sake don't think about that. She doesn't have to be pregnant. Maybe she's on the pill. Fuck... I cant deal with this right now.

I tried everything in my power not to show the people around me the panic attack I was having. I think it worked.

No one was saying anything anyway. They must not have noticed the sweat poring down my forehead.

Fuck! I was gonna put this problem -or potential problem- on hold right now.

First I'd better talk to Sam about the imprinting thing.

"Sam? Have you got a second? I need to discus something with you...in private."

Sam looked at me with a puzzled expression trying to figure out what I would want to talk to him about.

"Sure...you wanna do it now?"

"Yeah if that's alright." I gave Bella a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a sec babe. I just need to talk to Sam. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

She gave me a sweet smile that took my breath away. "No problem, I'll be here waiting for you."

Aaah that's the sweetest thing ever. Bella always waiting for me to come back to her. Bella pregnant with my child. DUDE! MAN CARD! MAN CARD! MAN CARD! I kept repeating it in my head, hoping it would push back my newly discovered pussy side.

Bella stood up from my lap so I could stand, and sat back down in the now vacant seat. I gave her another quick kiss and reluctantly followed Sam outside.

With all the werewolves in Sam's house our conversation would never be private. Even when we went outside, we still walked a fair amount of distance from the house.

Sam stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"So...whats up?" He asked. Curiosity marking his features.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was not gonna be an easy conversation.

There was simply to much hate between vampires and werewolves to ever get along.

Bella might trust them. And I might want to trust them. But my instinct told me to pick up Bella and run away from her brothers.

"Ok Sam I wanted to talk to you about Bella. I need to know if I imprinted on her or not."

"Okay..." Sam said still puzzled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sam you know me. I hate leeches. I don't socialize with them they're not my friends and if I could have killed the Cullen's without any consequences I would have done it months ago."

"Where are you going with this Paul?"

"We need to have a meeting the Cullen's."

"why?" Sam asked still confused.

"I need to have the empath look at the bond between me and Bella when we are together."

"I need him to tell me if I imprinted or not. I think he believes he will be able to tell."

"So what? We go to the treaty line and speak to them?"

"No that's the tricky part. I want to go to their home."

Sam looked at me like I lost my mind. "Why the hell would you wanna do that?"

"I need to show Bella that I accept her brothers, even if it kills me. She loves those lee- vampires, and that means I'm gonna have to suck it up."

"Fuck Paul! Are you sure you even want her to be your imprint? Your going to be having leeches as brother in law's!"

"Oh I know! Believe meI know! But that alone should tell you how bad I want her. I'm willing to put up with fucking leeches as in-laws"

He nodded his head slowly

"Well I'm sure as hell not gonna let you walk in there alone. If you really want to do this were going with you."

"Fuck yeah, I need you to keep me calm." I took a deep breath releasing the tension I'd been holding.

"I'll talk to Bella, she can give those idiots of her a call, I'm sure they'll be jumping at the chance to get her in their home again."

"Especially the pussy." Sam looked at me. "Who the hell is "the pussy"?"

"OOh that would be that Edward fucker." His brothers are totally hating him right now. They're calling him the pussy."

Sam looked at me strangely "Is it just me or did I hear some admiration in your voice. Are you friends with leeches now Paul? You like them don't you?"

"No I don't, and Sam I need you to do something for me. Every time you see me liking them, Ineed you to hit me...hard. Smack some sense in to me. Bitch-slap me if you have to! There will be no leech liking for Paul Marez, got it?"

Sam started laughing. "Oh brother, this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Do you want Bella to be pregnant yes or no?**

**Its totally up to you dudes so let me know in a review or pm, and I will make it happen. Or not!**

Hey Guys,

So I got a lot of reviews telling me I'm not boring the crap out of you.

Thanks for that! The reason I asked you that was because I received a couple of hints and maybe a couple of demands too.

To reveal the imprinting problem. I'm working towards it, it should come up in the meeting with Carlyle.

I don't know if its gonna be in the upcoming chapter.

I'm not sure yet. Anyway check out my new Jasper Bella story.

Its called; **Haven't met you yet**

**After Edward and his family abandon Bella she moves on with Jake. When he imprints and leaves her too, she's had it.**

**She leaving town and she's taking Leah with her.**

**On their trip around the world Bella meets Jasper, the one Cullen she hasn't met before.**

I've posted five chapters already.

Read it and let me know what you think.

xxxxx Hanane


	21. Major Empath Formerly Known As T Empath

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

_Major Empath Formerly Known As The Empath._

**Bella**

The second Paul and Sam left the house the guys started asking questions.

"So Bella." Quill started. "You and Paul huh? That's a surprise."

"Yes" I said. "Me and Paul. Why? Are you jealous? Is poor little Quill jealous because I took Paul away?"

I gave him an evil grin. "Dude! I knew you were crushing on Paul. You just totally confirmed my suspicions!"

He looked at me with disgust. "Come on Bells. You know I already imprinted on someone. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah sure you did. You imprinted on a two year old who can barely complete a sentence. Good cover dude. No one would question that."

"And in the mean time you can continue lusting after Paul like the horn dog you really are."

He looked at me like I was insane. The other guys were all howling with laughter.

When I saw his face I cracked up. "Sorry dude, I couldn't resist."

He gave me a scowl but continued talking. "I'm just saying. Its a surprise that's all." He came closer and sat in the seat next to me.

"The day before yesterday, you and Paul were reenacting world war II. And today you come in all, lovey Duffy with the hand holding and lap sitting shit. Its weird that's all."

He turned to me and came a bit closer. "You even smell like Paul...a lot. Do you guys use the same shampoo or something?"

Jared came over and smelled me. I glared at him. "Dude stop forgetting your human and act like one. Humans don't go around smelling each other you dork." I told Jared.

"He's right!" Jared said. "You do smell like Paul. Ooh did little Bella have a sleepover at Paul's house?"

"Whoohoooo!" Everyone started cheering.

"Did Paul pop your Cherie?" Quill yelled.

I lived up to part of my nickname and blushed. "Dude that is like inappropriate in so many ways I don't even know where to start!"

I took a deep breath. "But if you must know, yes! I did spend the night at Paul."

Embry and Quill started doing this little happy dance. I looked at them half laughing, half wondering what the fuck made them so happy.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Quill said. "Were just happy! We cant wait for the next time we all phase."

"OK" I said puzzled. "Why is that?"

"Oh because we get to see you naked through Paul's memories!"

I gaped at him. Fuck how did I not see that one coming.

"Ooh I think we embarrassed her." Embry laughed. "Bella, are you shy? Don't you want us to see you naked?"

I really didn't. But I knew if I would make a big deal out of it id never live it down.

"No I don't care. I mean if you want to see Paul having sex then by all means. Whatever flips your switch dude. I always suspected you Quill. But I never imagined Embry having a little crush on Paul too."

Our conversation was interrupted by my phone.

The mission impossible theme sounded through the room.

I knew it was a text from either Emmet or jasper.

I changed my text receiving ring tone this morning.

I thought it was the appropriate ring tone for my spy-playing brothers.

I opened my text .

**WARNING YOUR LOCATION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED**

**WE RECOMMEND YOU GO TO DEFCON ONE WHEN CROSSING THE BORDER**

**BROTHER BEAR AND MAJOR EMPATH FORMERLY KNOW AS THE EMPATH**

**REQUEST MEETING **

**WE HAVE RECEIVED INTEL FROM INFORMANT BY USING HONEYTRAP **

(BROTHER BEAR IS NO LONGER IN THE DOGHOUSE YEAH BABY! TAKE THAT JASPER!)

**INDICATING THE PUSSY AND THE EVIL PIXIE**

**HAVE A MISSION PLANNED**

**REQUESTING THE DOGS TO ATTEND MEETING**

**WE REQUEST YOU FIND A SUITABLE LOCATION**

**SEND US RAN DE VOUS COORDINATES A.S.A.P.**

(_Send us something back soon. Were bored out of our fucking minds_!)

**x BROTHER BEAR AND MAJOR EMPATH FORMERLY KNOWN AS THE EMPATH**

"What the fuck? What the hell is a honeytrap?"

"Who's it from?" Jake asked.

"Its from my brothers." He wisely didn't say anything.

"What do they say? Why are you thinking so hard?"

"They send me a text but i cant really decipher it."

"Why the hell not? Are they speaking in vampire language? Is there such a thing as vampire language?" Embry asked.

"No you dork, its in spy code." I explained my brothers latest obsession to them.

"Ooh hell yeah!" Jared yelled exited. "Read it to me, Ill tell you what it means."

I read them the text.

**WARNING YOUR LOCATION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED**

"That means they know where you are."

"Well duh" I said. "Move to the good stuff."

"Wait? Who knows where you are and why cant they know about it." Seth asked.

"Oh right I forgot to mention that part. Ah I broke up with Edward, and I don't want to talk to him so I'm kind of hiding out.

"My brothers are making sure that Fuckward and Alice cant get to me."

The room erupted in growls. "Don't worry Bells. We got your back. Jared growled."

"Thanks" I said smiling. "Now get on with it they're expecting a reply."

**WE RECOMMEND YOU GO TO DEFCON ONE WHEN CROSSING THE BORDER**

"Well it means we should be on high alert when you leave La Push."

**BROTHER BEAR AND MAJOR EMPATH FORMERLY KNOW AS THE EMPATH**

**REQUEST MEETING **

The guys started laughing their fucking asses off.

"Hahahaha Major empath formerly know as the empath. Isn't that like the artist formerly known as prince?" Jake howled out.

That got them in an other laughing fit.

**WE HAVE RECEIVED INTEL FROM INFORMANT BY USING HONEYTRAP **

(BROTHER BEAR IS NO LONGER IN THE DOGHOUSE YEAH BABY! TAKE THAT JASPER!)

"Yeah the other things they said i understood but this what the fuck is a honeytrap?"

"I have no fucking clue!" Jared said.

"Dude it means like when a spy uses sex to uncover Intel." Quill explained smug.

We all looked at him. "Yeah _you_ would know that" Jared told him.

"AAAhh come on has none of you ever watched alias. Its full of shit like that. Plus that Jennifer garner chick is hot!" he said. His eyes were glazed over by the mere mention of her.

"Perv!" I said. "Anyway moving on. I now get the whole out of the dog house part. I quickly explained to the guys that Jasper for some reason I didn't know wasn't getting any from Alice. And that he ratted Emmet out to Rosalie about something Emmet apparently did.

Resulting them both to be in the doghouse. If Emmet screwed that info out of Rosalie it must mean the no sex ban is lifted. Poor Jasper he wasn't getting any sex and he had probably had to listen to Emmet brag.

The guys thought it was hilarious that these seemingly strong vampires were ruled by their wives's pussy. Not my words, Quill's.

We moved on to the rest of the text

**INDICATING THE PUSSY AND THE EVIL PIXIE**

**HAVE A MISSION PLANNED**

Two people -because I assume these are code names- are up to something.

**REQUESTING THE DOGS TO ATTEND MEETING**

The room erupted in growls again. "Who the hell are they calling dogs!" Jared yelled.

"Fucking bloodsuckers!"He grumbled. He looked at my face remembered our earlier conversation, and quickly hid behind Jared.

"Please don't hit me with a dish again!" He pleaded.

The guys all laughed, and I decided to let it go. Its best to do those things when least expected anyway.

**WE REQUEST YOU FIND A SUITABLE LOCATION**

**SEND US RAN DE VOUS COORDINATES A.S.A.P.**

"They want us to name the place." Jared continued.

_(Send us something back soon. Were bored out of our fucking minds!)_

Everyone pretty much laughed their asses off at that part.

**x BROTHER BEAR AND MAJOR EMPATH FORMERLY KNOWN AS THE EMPATH**

"So do you think Paul's gonna let you see those leech- um I mean very nice brothers of yours?" Embry asked

I immediately tensed. "Why? Do you think I cant decide something like that for my self. Do I look like someone who needs their boyfriend to decide things for them?"

"Wow! Wow! No that's not what i meant I swear!" Embry quickly said.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Previous relationship issues."

Embry wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So...boyfriend huh? What actually happened to the leech?"

I didn't say anything about him calling Edward a leech. Somehow I just didn't seem to care. As long as they stayed away from my brothers it didn't matter to me.

I remembered Jake's attitude towards Em and Jas and scowled at him. He was looking at me with wide eyed.

"Edward and I broke up." The room erupted in yeah's and hell yeah's.

"Fuck that leech! Maybe now he knows that woman will go for a real man, when they have the choice!" Quill yelled.

Fucking idiot!

"So did you make him cry?" Jake asked eager to know. The other guys stopped talking and leaned in, not wanting to miss the answer.

"No I didn't. At least I don't think so. I don't know, I broke up with him over the phone so I cant be sure."

They all looked at me with shock.

"You broke up with him over the phone?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Wow! Burn!" They were all laughing again.

"What? Its not like I wanted to do it that way, I kind of had to. I was with Paul an-"

"Wait you were with Paul when you broke up with the leech? You broke up with the leech so you could be with Paul? This shit is priceless."

"Its like daytime TV!" Quill yelled.

"Next on the werewolf and the leech lover. See how the leech lover becomes an ex-leech lover and gets her Cherie popped by the werewolf."

"Ieuuww you fucking pervert!" I yelled.

"Besides I did not break up with Edward for Paul. I was going to break up with him anyway, I just hadn't realized it yet."

"Sure sure." Jake said.

"I was! I needed to get laid so bad! I was so desperate I might have jumped you." I teased.

"Good thing Paul got in the way huh?"

"Yeah he said good thing." Everyone could clearly see he didn't mean a word of what he just said.

"So the leech really didn't wanna screw you?" Jared asked.

I really couldn't believe I was having this conversation with them but on the other hand they were going to read it in Paul's mind anyway.

And who knows what the fuck Paul is thinking. Id better give them the details from me.

"No he didn't. He was to gentlemanly to do anything like that. The guy barely kissed me."

"He never barely kissed you? Oh he's gay alright...no doubt about it." Jared said

"Paul was my first real kiss."

"Wow" Embry said. "Paul really is a lucky son of a bitch."

I smiled. "Thanks, I think."

"So whats wrong with the leech? Do you think he really is a Gaylord?" Quill asked

I laughed. "Well his brothers do, they've been trying to get me to break up with him ever since they came back."

"Seriously?" Seth asked. "They are? Wow, i thought they'd be on his side for sure. To be honest i was even a little worried about that."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well I was worried they'd be upset with you for breaking up with Edward. I thought this could screw p your relationship with them." Seth said shyly.

"Pussy!" Jake ans Quill said at the same time.

Seth blushed.

"He is **no**t a pussy! Just because he is nice doesn't mean you get to call him that. Emily has a lot of ceramic dishes you know!" I said pointedly.

They wisely shut up.

I looked back at Seth. "No don't worry about it, really. Emmet even did a victory dance when i told him. They are over the moon about it."

"They're probably torturing Fuckward about it as we speak. My brothers are very upset with Edward for making them leave me."

"Oh" Embry said. "They sound sort of cool."

Jake Quill and Jared all smacked him at the same time.

"Ouch what did you do that for?"

"We do not speak about ..." He looked at me and quickly amended his words. "Vampires that way."

"They are our enemy they do** not **sound sort of cool."

"Well they do!" Embry said rubbing his head.

Our conversation was interrupted by Sam and Paul walking back into the house.

We all looked at them and I could tell that everyone was curious.

Paul walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Baby, I know how much you miss your brothers and I talked to Sam about it. We need to talk to the empath abo-" Jake interrupted him.

"Uh MAJOR empath now."

We all burst in to laughter.

Paul looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

I gave him my phone so he could read the text. Sam walked over to Paul and read the text over Paul's shoulder.

Paul and Sam exchanged glances. "Looks like the leeches had the same idea." Sam said.

"What? How do you mean that?" Paul smiled because he could see how exited I was getting.

"We wanted to ask you to call your brothers and ask for a meeting."

"Hell yeah, but I'm gonna text first. I don't know where they are and I don't want Edward to overhear our plans." I said getting more exited by the second.

Sam smiled. "We want to have the meeting at their house so there is no point in hiding it from 'the pussy'."

I looked at Paul. He shrugged. "What ? Its a good name for him!" I gave him a kiss and smiled "Yes it is."

"I want to send them a message first anyway. They'll be so disappointed if i don't."

Paul gave me a look. "They'll be disappointed, or you'll be disappointed?" He asked smirking.

"Tell me the truth, you're loving that aren't you?"

I had to laugh. He was so right, this so much fun.

Paul gave me back my phone and I started to type a message.

**WARNING RECEIVED**

**REQUEST FOR MEETING GRANTED**

**MEETING LOCATION FOR YOUR EARS ONLY**

**WE REQUEST TRANSMISSION **

**OUR LINES ARE OPEN**

**X THE CRIMSON KLUTZ**

"OK" I said. "I told them to call so that we can tell them where to meet. I'm going to send it now."

Before I could Jared took the phone out off my hands.

"I think you forgot something, I just want to add this." He said with a grin on his face.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I didn't mind. Whatever it was I could always put the blame on him and I think Jas and Em would get a kick out of receiving a text from a werewolf.

Jared handed me back my phone. "Here he said. "Now you can send it."

I read the text out loud to see what he added.

**WARNING RECEIVED**

**REQUEST FOR MEETING GRANTED**

**MEETING LOCATION FOR YOUR EARS ONLY**

**WE REQUEST TRANSMISSION **

**OUR LINES ARE OPEN**

**X THE CRIMSON KLUTZ**

**PS CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING SOME MOSQUITO, I'M HAPPY FOR YOU. BUT DON'T CALL US DOGS AGAIN**

**J-WOLF**

We all laughed, and i send the text.

I cant wait to hear and see my brothers again. I hope Paul wont be one off those guys who gets jealous and doesn't like me to touch other people.

God i really didn't want that. I loved hugging my brothers, and i sure as hell wasn't going to give that up.

If Paul tried to make me... Well lets just say, Emmet showed me how to use a baseball bat!

* * *

**Sup Dude's,**

**I hope you liked it. **

**You guys are sending me a lot of messages.**

**Some say no pregnant Bella, and some say hell yeah knock that bitch up.**

**Right now its a neck on neck race.**

**Please keep reviewing my story, I love it when you guys do that.**

**Makes me feel all warm and special. LOL**

**Im thinking about doing another Paul story when I wrap this one up.**

**What do you think? Should I or do you want me to write about someone else?**

**Let me know I'm very interested in your opinions.**

**Again just review or pm me.**

**xxx Hanane xxx**


	22. Possessive Little Fucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

A Big Thank you to Elaine Davies, she's my Beta. You guys probably know her as twilightfan871!

Give her a big hug because she is awesome!

* * *

_Previously:_

_I cant wait to hear and see my brothers again. I hope Paul wont be one off those guys who gets jealous and doesn't like me to touch other people._

_God I really didn't want that. I loved hugging my brothers, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give that up._

_If Paul tried to make me... Well lets just say, Emmet showed me how to use a baseball bat!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

_Possessive Little Fucker_

**Bella**

My thoughts about baseball bats and broken bones were interrupted by the sound of my ringing phone.

Emmett was calling. The guys all stopped talking to each other because they obviously didn't want to miss a word of the upcoming conversation.

"Hello," I said answering my phone.

"BABY SISTER!" Emmett's voice boomed. "We missed you! It's fucking boring without you around here. Everyone is moping around, it's like someone died."

I smiled. "Hey Emmett, I miss you guys too. Is Jasper around?" I asked.

"I'm here," I heard Jasper say. Emmett already put his phone on speaker phone for the human.

The second I heard Jasper's voice, I started laughing my ass off. "Dude what's up with the whole; Major Empath formerly known as The Empath thing?" I asked, still chocking on my laughter. The La Push guys all laughed with me.

"What?" Jasper said with a mock hurt tone of voice. "Did you not like it, darlin'?" I smiled.

"Aaah Bells, give the guy a break! He still isn't getting any," Emmett hollered. The guys all started laughing again.

"Yeah," I said. "I read the message about you being out of the dog house. I have to say, I couldn't believe it when I read it. I thought Rose was stronger than that. I never thought she'd give in so easily. I've gotta admit, I am a bit disappointed in her."

He laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You never listen. How many times have I told you; no one can resist my enigmatic animal charisma, least of all my hot little Rose."

Jasper nearly chocked. "Animal charisma my ass! Darlin' don't you go believin' one word out of his mouth you hear. I heard him beggin' all the way from the garage." He mimicked Emmett's voice. "Rose baby please, I need you so much. Please baby I need to fuck you. I can't go a whole week without fucking, my dick might fall off!" We all howled with laughter. I swear I saw Sam wipe away a couple of tears, that's how hard we were laughing.

"Fuck! You heard that?" Emmett asked sheepishly. Jasper laughed. "Yeah I did. And trust me brother, I was tryin' very hard not to!" Jasper said which made us all start laughing again. Those two guys would keep you laughing until you actually peed your pants. I decided to put an end to this. "Listen up you whiny bitches! I want to come see you guys, and the pack wants to come with me. They wanna do the whole; meet and greet, 'hurt Bella and you will die' thing," I said, rolling my eyes. "When do you wanna do this?" I asked both parties.

"Now!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time, with an excited tone of voice. I laughed. "Guy's, eager much?" I smirked. "What do you want Bella, we are going out of our fucking minds with boredom! We miss your human little ass," Emmett whined. "You know...Jasper won't even play video games anymore! He's become such a sour puss. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he really is Fuckward's biological brother!" He continued whining. "Hey!" Jasper yelled, "Fuck you very much! At least you're getting some! All I have to keep my mind off of things is hearing you and Rose break the bed again."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah good times," he mused.

"Guys, focus!" I yelled. I looked at Paul who was watching me with an amused look on his face. "Paul sweetie, can we go see my brothers today?" I asked with a warm smile. He looked at Sam, who was nodding his head. "Uhm sure, why not?"

"Yeah baby!" Emmett yelled. "Where do you wanna meet? Do you want us to come to the treaty line?" Jasper asked with excitement evident in his voice. It felt really good to hear how much my brothers missed me, and how excited they got at the prospect of seeing me.

"No!" Sam answered. "We want to come to your house, if you have no objections."

"But The Pussy will be there! I thought the point was to get her away from him!" Emmett said confused. "And what about the Intel I collected? I had to use a honey-trap and stuff. Where is the fun in finding out the Intel just to spill our seeds where they can hear us? That would make us crappy spies."

"I can't believe this shit! First he gets laid, and now he acts like he took one for the team. He's acting like he's a fucking martyr!" Jasper muttered. "Oh yeah I'm sure that was very hard to do, have sex with a beautiful woman. Fucking Idiot!"

"Hey!" Emmett said. "I'll have you know that it was a dangerous assignment. Dude sleeping with Rose, I feel like I should be collecting hazard pay," He snickered.

"Would you guys give it a rest already? Listen how about you meet us at the treaty line tonight? That way you can fill us in on the Intel you discovered on the way to your house. I must admit I'm curious to hear what The Pussy and The Evil Pixie are up to."

I gave them an exact time and the location of our meeting place, and ended the call. I looked around to see the guys in the room. Most of them were wearing thoughtful expressions, some of them just dumbfounded looks.

"What?" I asked.

Jared started. "Are they always like that?" He asked, "Because if they are I totally understand the attraction. I totally get what draws you to them. That was fucking entertaining as hell! And the dudes weren't even in the room with us."He laughed.

"I know what you mean, they sounded so cool," Quil said.

"Hey," Embry called. "What happened to 'vampires are not cool'?" He asked smirking at Jared, Quil and Jake. "Ha how do you like it now ha bitches," He said dancing around the room.

Paul rolled his eyes at me when he when he saw Jake, Quil and Jared amount an attack on the unsuspecting Embry. They started to wrestle, and pretty soon Embry was lying on the floor with his three brothers holding him in a choke hold. Seth, who was always one to root for the underdog, decided to join the fray by attacking Jake, who was currently trying to give Embry a wedgie.

Needles to say it went downhill from that. "You wanna get out of here?" I asked Paul who was laughing his ass off, while looking at his brothers. He looked at me with regret in his eyes. "I can't baby, I've got patrol." We heard a loud crash. We looked to see what the hell was going on and saw Quil lying on the floor in the remains of what I can only assume used to be a lamp.

The boys all put their hands in the air and said, "It wasn't me!" at the same time. Sam who was standing next to us looked at Paul, "Not anymore you don't!"

"Quil clean that shit up! And for your punishment you're taking over Paul's patrol." Quil looked like a fish out of water. "What? But I didn't do anything," he whined. Sam looked at him with a 'don't fuck with me' look.

"Unless you want to take over Paul's patrol's for the rest of the week, you'll do what I say and keep your mouth shut!" He snapped. Paul looked at me with laughing eyes. "Looks like I just got a get out of jail free card." He gave Sam a thankful look and took my hand.

"Let's go home," he said, and it sounded like the best idea I have ever heard.

I felt warm arms encasing me, Paul's warm arms to be exact. I still can't believe how good and right it feels to be held by him. It was almost scary how effortless it all was. I was so scared of getting used to it and then have it all ripped away when he imprints. God please, please let him have imprinted on me.

"What's on your mind?" He asked while kissing my neck gently. "Nothing," I sighed.

"Bella...unlike Fuckward I'm not a mind reader, I'm not telling you that you should tell me everything your thinking about. I'm just saying I can't read your mind, so when you expect me to just know exactly what's wrong with you, please remember; I can't read your mind, and then maybe try and come talk to me about it." I smiled.

"Edward had the same disadvantage Paul. He couldn't read my mind either." He grinned. "Right! I can't believe I forgot about that. Jake said something about it, but not much though. I don't know how it works." I smiled. "That makes two of us. I didn't even know anything about it until the Volturi told me I'm some kind of shield. I block things...somehow. The head bloodsucker thought it was wonderful." I shivered. "The dude gave me the fucking creeps. Apparently it's a very coveted power to have, and since I'm not even a vampire but I can still block other people's powers My shield is very powerful. The dude even asked me if I wanted to join his 'Red Ribbon Army'. No fucking way in hell. I respectfully declined."

Paul tightened his embrace. "Don't worry I've got you, and you're not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around in his arms and gave him a feral grin. "Neither are you! You. Are. Mine!" I said saying every word separately and slowly. I felt the need to claim him in the most primal way. I wanted him inside me, claiming me. The more I thought about him imprinting on someone else, him leaving me, the more I felt the need to show him he was mine!

We looked each other in the eyes for God only knows how long, and then simultaneously jumped on each other in a fevered state. We started ripping each other's clothes off; obviously he was doing a better job than me. "God Bella, I want you so much!" He said while kissing my neck.

"I need you Paul; I need you inside of me. I need you to make me cum...hard."

He growled. Fuck me that was hot! My panties just got soaked. He smelled it and his growl vibrated through his body. "MINE!" He whispered. He's a possessive little fucker, shit that's fucking hot!

I moaned when I felt his hand slip inside my panties. "Yours!" I breathed. He ripped of my panties with his left hand while his right hand slowly moved to touch the wetness of my pussy.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Bella. I'm gonna make you scream my name," He whispered. I moaned softly and shivered.

"Ah you like that don't you? You like hearing what I'm gonna do to you. Do you want me to tell you more?" He asked while he let his finger slid inside my pussy. I hissed. "Oh God Paul...please ..."

He slowly moved his finger inside of me , finding a steady rhythm. He stopped a second to insert a second finger and I moaned again...loudly. "That's it baby, I want to hear you," Paul whispered again. His hot breath on my body caused my body to shiver again, while his fingers continued the torturing slow rhythm inside my pussy.

I slid my hands over his naked back until I reached his bare ass, it was so fucking thigh. I let my hand slowly creep to his cock, and took it in my hand. I started rubbing it softly. Paul moaned. It felt so good to feel the effect I had on him, it was intoxicating. He pulled his fingers out of my pussy and started rubbing my clit.

"God. Paul please...I need you inside me...right now...please?" I begged. He growled, put his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me. I was expecting him to walk towards the bed but instead he walked over to the wall with me still straddling him, and shoved me against it. He lifted me a little, and without any further ado; shoved his cock inside of my wet pussy, while moaning my name.

I instantly came screaming his name. "Yeah that's it baby, cum for me. Scream my name while I'm fucking you," He said while thrusting inside me.

He was moaning my name softly. "Oh God baby, you feel so good. You feel so hot and tight. Say my name Bella...AAAHHHHH Say it!"

"Paul! Oh God Paul... please harder," I screamed. He increased his pace. I could hear the sound of our flesh hitting each other every time he slammed his cock inside me. He moaned, "God Bella, say it. Say your mine! I need to hear you say it!"

I moaned, "I'm yours Paul...God I'm yours, forever."

He growled when he heard me say that and started slamming his cock into me in an inhuman pace. I started screaming while my pussy clenched around his cock. I came so hard I was seeing stars. I was still screaming his name while he fucked me for all he was worth.

My orgasm didn't seem to end. I felt tremors going through Paul's body. He was moaning loudly and I felt him stiffen. He kept thrusting inside me and suddenly I felt a sharp pain when Paul bit me in the crook of my neck. The sharp pain mixed with pleasure proofed to be too much and I screamed out his name when my body climaxed again. Paul moaned loudly as he shot a hot torrent of seed deep inside of me.

We stayed in that position trying to remember how to breathe again. Paul slowly walked to the bed still holding me and gently laid me down without letting me go. We both hadn't said a word yet. I turned my face to him, he was watching me intently. "I love you," I said not breaking our eye contact.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, and instantly I worried. Should I not have said it, I know it was way too soon, but it was how I really felt. My worries all melted away when I saw a breathtaking grin mark Paul's face. "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

_Hey Guys,_

_Sup? I know you've been missing me fiercely, I cant say I blame you. _

_If I were you I couldn't have lived without a daily doses of my awesome writing skills either._

_LMFAO Seriously dudes, sorry for the long wait. My kids demanded my attention, I had to give in._

_Ill try updating again, like I used to. But don't hate my guts if I don't._

_Anyway please, please, please review and tell me if you liked it. I'm an insecure whiny bitch, I know._

_But seriously its gonna make me update faster._

_In wanted to tell you that my next story is going to be a Peter Bella story. Leah is gonna be there too._

_Lots of fun I swear. Here's a teaser, tell me what you think._

**_PROLOGUE_**

**"Sam is going to fucking kill me." Leah said matter of factly.**

**"Not only is he going to kill me, but he will do it slowly. That way he can enjoy every second of it."**

**She made a chocking sound. "Hell forget about Sam, what about Charlie, Paul, Jake, and pretty much any other goddamn member of our pack."**

**She groaned "Jake...fuck Bella he is going to murder me when he finds out about this. He warned me not to get you in trouble. He said this is not spring break Leah we are sending you away so you can protect her while we deal with the red head."**

**"I sure did a great job in protecting you." She said sarcastically. "I am so going to die. Fuck I can literally see my life flash before my eyes. It isn't much but its still my life, and Id like to keep it." She rambled on.**

**I was praying to God for a miracle. I wanted him to send a tornado, a hurricane. I was praying he would drop a fucking meteor on her head. That's how bad I wanted her to shut up.**

**"Would you shut the fuck up!" I said rubbing my head. I have a fucking hangover and your killing me here!"**

**She snorted. "You deserve it Swan. This is all your fucking fault."**

**My fault? My fault? Hell no! If it wasn't for her and her 'Oh Bella one more drink wont kill you' routine none of this shit would have happened. I was like ninety percent sure of that...OK maybe fifty.**

**"My fault?" I asked smirking "Sure it is. Keep telling that to yourself maybe you'll believe it." She grinned. "If it wasn't for the fact that those fuckers can read my mind in wolf form, laying the blame with you totally would have worked."**

**I snorted "Not fucking likely, I'm Bella Swan. I don't usually do shit like this. You on the other hand..." She buried her head in her hands and groaned. " I am so fucking dead." She muttered.**

_So what do you think? Are you guys interested? Do you wanna know what the hell happened?_

_Please let me know, I need feedback, desperately!_

_xxx Hanane xxx_


	23. Elephant Graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Previously:_

_We stayed in that position trying to remember how to breathe again. Paul slowly walked to the bed still holding me and gently laid me down without letting me go. We both hadn't said a word yet. I turned my face to him, he was watching me intently. "I love you," I said not breaking our eye contact._

_I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, and instantly I worried. Should I not have said it, I know it was way too soon, but it was how I really felt. My worries all melted away when I saw a breathtaking grin mark Paul's face. "I love you too, Bella."_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

_Elephant Graveyard_

**Bella**

I felt instant relief when I heard him say that he loved me too. It felt like we would be OK somehow. Like maybe together, we'd make it. I placed my head on his chest and started drifting off. I was thinking about our love making. If this was how it was going to be for the rest of our lives. I was going to have one hell of a sex life. I imagined me and Paul together forever, growing old together. Suddenly I remembered a conversation Jake and I had. He was complaining about being a werewolf. He said; not only did it make him a mutant freak that had no control over his own love life, it also made him immortal. I remember it because I became very upset at the fact that my best friend would remain young forever. It made me think back to the Cullen's and how they didn't think I was special enough to be granted the gift of immortal life. I found it Ironic that I craved it more than anything, but didn't have it. And that Jake hated it and didn't want it, but still had it. Life could be so fucking unfair!

That meant that Paul was going to stay this way forever. He wasn't going to grow old. I was, but he would remain the same. I felt panic built inside me suffocating me slowly. I felt like an elephant decided to make my chest its permanent resting place. Paul, who had slowly drifted off to sleep, jolted awake with a start. His eyes scanned the room, I didn't understand what the hell he was doing, and I'm not sure I really cared seeing as how I was going to drop dead in the very nearby future if I didn't start breathing like right about now. But it looked to me like he was looking for a threat. It looked like he was scanning the room for danger. I think he even sniffed the room. But maybe I was just delirious. My lack of oxygen was really starting to become a problem right about now.

Paul turned his alarmed eyes to me. "What's wrong baby?" He asked clearly worried.

I pointed at my chest and put my other hand on my throat trying to make him understand that I couldn't breathe. I started seeing black spots, doing the Macarena in front of my eyes. It looked kind of funny, and I'm sure I would have laughed if I wasn't slowly suffocating to death. Paul understanding the problem looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Bells Baby, look at me. I'm here. Whatever it is that got you so worried we'll fix it together I promise! Just breathe baby, just breathe."

He took my face between his hands.

"Bella I'm here, I love you. You need to do one small thing for me though," he said without losing eye contact. "Just take one small breathe. That's all I'm asking baby. Just look at me and breathe. I'm going to be breathing with you." He took a deep breath. "See? Just like that baby, just... follow my lead."

I looked at him and took a deep breath. It fucking hurt. But at least I wasn't on the verge of passing out anymore. That shit was fucking embarrassing.

I kept breathing and finally Paul calmed himself down enough so he could ask me what the hell happened. "Bella, what's wrong? Why were you panicking?" That question brought everything back to me.

He was never going to die. He was going to leave me the first grey hair I got. I looked at him, anguish filling my features.

"You're immortal." I almost accused.

"Uh...Yeah? I guess you could call it that," he said confused.

I started to cry. "You're going to live forever and I'll be gray and old and yuk, and you'll leave me for a hot little cocktail waitress and live in Vegas," I said in one big breath.

"What? No! What?" He asked confused, angry and I swear I saw some amusement.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever. Why would you think that?" He asked a bit angry.

I snorted. "Yeah you say that now, but what about when I'm forty years old and people start referring to me as your mother?"

He looked at me like I was out of my mind. I gave him a glare, showing him that I didn't like the way he looked at me one bit.

"Bella, please tell me what this is about, exactly?" He asked his eyes pleading with me.

I took a deep breath, it's a good thing I was able to do that again. "Jake said wolves don't age, so that means you'll stay this way forever and I'll grow old and die."

"That's why you were panicking, because you were thinking about growing old?" He asked incredulous.

"Well, yeah...and no. I was panicking because I was growing old, but only because you won't be! I don't mind getting older, I do mind the fact that I'll be doing it alone."

He grumbled something under his breath what sounded suspiciously like a threat against Jake's life.

"Bella, sweetheart I stop aging, that's correct. But you will stop aging too," he said with a smile.

"What?" I yelled. "What do you mean I will stop aging too?" I yelled.

He sighed. "Jake didn't tell you the entire story. I will stop aging, and so will my imprint after I ma- uuhm I mean after I perform a ceremony. So you see you've got nothing to worry about. You are not growing old alone."

I started crying again. "And what if I'm not your imprint, Paul? I know we haven't really talked about this. But what if you imprint on someone else? What will happen then?"

"Bella, I imprinted on you! I know that for sure now!"

I hated myself for doing this to myself. I'm such a stupid fucking bitch for falling in love with Paul. I should have stayed away from him. This will not end well, Edward was right.

"How can you know for sure? What's happened between now and a couple of hours ago, that can make you say those words with absolute certainty?" I yelled.

"Bella baby, please calm down listen to me. Before I answer your question, I need to tell you something. Otherwise Id be like Jake. I need to tell you the complete story. You as my imprint, will be immortal just like me. But on the off Chance that I did imprint on someone else, You wont have to worry. I will not accept the imprint. I wont! I love you! Just as much as Sam loves Emily if not more. That means I wont love my imprint more then I love you. I wouldn't leave you, EVER! And you wouldn't have to worry about the growing old alone part either. I would just stop phasing. What Jake neglected to tell you is; when I stop phasing I start aging again."

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't loose him? He could stop being immortal for me? Was it wrong for me to ask him to stop phasing?

"Paul, I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't ask you to stop phasing." He laughed. The fucker actually laughed at me.

"Bella please baby, I told you. You don't have to worry about that. First off all I would give up being a wolf in a heartbeat if it meant being with you. And second of all, you asked me what happened between now and a couple of hours ago that made you so sure...well uh this happened," he said reaching over to touch the bite mark on the side of my neck. I brought my own hand to my neck. I forgot to ask him what the hell that had been about. Not that I had minded or anything like that. Hell no! It was one of the hottest things I have ever seen or felt. In fact, just thinking about it got me all wet.

Paul who instantly smelled my desire gave me a smouldering look. "You liked that huh?"

"Oh yeah, maybe a little too much. I was cumming so hard, I was scared I was gonna pass out."

He laughed.

"Well that definitely warrants a repeat performance then. From now on my goals aren't reached until you pass out from an orgasm."

Wow, that was...wow. Hearing him say that tightened my body in places still sensitive from the pounding they had earlier. Fuck this shit was not normal, he just fucked me senseless. It could not be normal that he could get me all hot and bothered by uttering a few words.

Paul smirked when he saw my reaction. "We'll save that for later, first I'll explain the significance of the bite." He took a deep breath.

"I marked you. I know it's usually done with the consent of the one being marked, and I'm sorry. But if you think about it you already gave me your consent by making love to me that first time. I told you then and there that if we made love there would be no going back. You'd be mine in every way," He rambled.

"Wow wow wow. What do you mean marked and why does it sound like a bad thing?" I asked worried.

He gave me a beautiful smile.

"It's not a bad thing. That's how I know you're my imprint. When a wolf makes love to his imprint he feels the urge to mark her. We only feel the urge around our one true mate. We can only mark our imprint."

I fucking couldn't believe it. Did it really mean he imprinted on me? I was afraid to believe it.

"What does it mean, marking?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

He held me closer to his body as if he was scared I'd leave otherwise. Fuck this must be bad.

"Ehm well it's like I said earlier when I talked about the ceremony a wolf has to perform so that his imprint can become immortal too. The wolf marks his imprint. In essence the wolf ties his imprint to his own fate. That means from now on when I die you die, and as long as I stay living, you'll live too. If I decide to stop phasing and grow old, you will grow old right alongside with me."

He glanced at me quickly trying to see my reaction. My face gave away nothing. "Is that it? Is that all it does?" I asked.

"Uhm no," He said looking uneasy. "Uhm, you can't get pregnant anymore."

"What?" I yelled jumping up.

He sat up quickly. "No wait, please let me explain. That didn't come out right. Uhm when I said you can't get pregnant anymore I meant by anyone else but me. We can have children together. I can't have children with anyone else but you, and you can't have children with anyone else but me." He said. He bowed his head, like he was waiting for me to explode.

I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him. "What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"

He instantly looked up surprised by the lack of anger in my voice.

"I took away your right to choose. Usually we ask the imprint if we can mark her. I didn't know... I mean it was a surprise. I suddenly felt the urge to mark you, so I did. I didn't try to fight it, I welcomed it. And I'm not sorry. I'm proud and glad I marked you. You are mine! I just... don't want you to be unhappy. With this I mean."

I didn't know what to think. All I could feel was this massive amount of relief. He imprinted on me. I'm his. He will never leave me for someone else. From now on there is no someone else, not for him or for me. I could live forever with the man I love. I could still have children with the man I love. Those thoughts were just running wild through my mind. I was so happy I felt like exploding. It seemed to me like I got my cake and ate it too. I planned to do a lot of cake eating.

Paul still looked at me with a worried expression. "Paul, I love you!" I said with tears in my eyes. The look on my face must have been self explanatory because he grabbed me in the tightest hug ever. Damn! Emmett has got nothing on Paul. "Bella I love you, God I love you!" He said while kissing my neck. His lips reached my mouth and he started kissing me, leaving me yet again breathless. I moaned. Fuck I wanted him again.

I wanted him to fuck me until I passed out. Fuck. I started touching his cock. He hissed. "Oh baby, that's right touch me," he moaned. "Yes just like that." His hands were gently touching my breasts.

"Oh fuck me!" Paul yelled when his cell phone ringed.

I recognised the ring tone instantly. It was Sam's. I found out a couple of weeks ago that me and Emmett weren't the only ones assigning certain ring tones to certain people.

_The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire_

_Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader_

_Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader_

_(follow me)_

_Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader_

_Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader_

"Fuck I need to get that," Paul said apologetically. I sighed. "Fine. Go. Get!" I said letting him go.

He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah?" he said when he answered his phone. I snorted. He better not answer his phone that way with me. On the other hand it's a couple of steps up from 'sup leech lover' better to just pick my battles.

"What? No we didn't realize...we lost track of time...yeah...OK...yeah we're on our way...yeah later."

He ended the call." That was Sam, he was asking to meet us it's time to go see your brothers."

"Already? I asked surprised while jumping of the bed.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to postpone getting you unconscious tonight," he smirked. "But no worries isn't it said that 'abstinence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

I grinned. "I think you mean absence."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Not in our case it isn't."

I smacked him. "Dork, come on we have to get going, my brothers hate waiting, especially Emmett. He has the patience and pretty much every other emotion of a two year old." I smiled.

"I still can't fucking believe I've got vampires as in-laws. Taha Aki must be turning inside his grave. There must be some rule about that somewhere," He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked sharply.

"Oh uuuhm nothing? I was just thinking about meeting your brothers. Can't wait!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

I grinned. "Come on Lassie, let's make you some friends."

* * *

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I had to stop here.

But I want the new chapter to begin with meeting Em and Jas at the border,

and then going to the Cullen's house.

I want to know which one of the wolves you want to go to the meeting.

I cant send all of them because Sam wouldn't be a very good alpha if he left La Push unguarded.

So talk to me people, who stays who goes?

Sam Paul Bella are going...obviously, lol.

That leaves; Jared, Jake , Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth.

Please review!


	24. We Oughtta Call You Major Tactless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Thanks to my wonderful awesome kick-ass Beta; Elaine Davies, A.K.A. Twilightfan871

* * *

_Previously:_

_I smacked him. "Dork, come on we have to get going, my brothers hate waiting, especially Emmett. He has the patience and pretty much every other emotion of a two year old." I smiled._

_"I still can't fucking believe I've got vampires as in-laws. Taha Aki must be turning inside his grave. There must be some rule about that somewhere," He muttered._

_"What was that?" I asked sharply._

_"Oh uuuhm nothing? I was just thinking about meeting your brothers. Can't wait!" He said with fake enthusiasm._

_I grinned. "Come on Lassie, let's make you some friends."_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

_We Oughtta Call You Major Tactless_

**Bella**

We arrived at Sam's house.

When we got out of the car I heard Paul chuckle softly. I gave him a confused look, but he just smiled and said, "The guys are talking about the meeting."

Talking? Yelling was more like it. I could hear the boys from outside and I didn't even have wolf hearing.

Paul took my hand and we walked to the door. We walked in without knocking. Not that anyone would have heard if we had knocked, even with werewolf hearing.

We seemed to have walked right into an argument.

"That's not fair, why does he get to go?" Embry whined.

Sam, who looked like he was gonna lose it any second now, closed his eyes and covered them with his hand.

"Because we're not the ones who said 'vampires are cool'. We need someone who realizes we are going to see our enemy, not attending a garden party!" Jake yelled.

"If that's the case then why is Quil coming? I distinctly remember hearing him say the same!" Embry yelled.

I decided to put a stop to this because as amusing as this sounded it looked like it could go on all night.

"What's with you whiny bitches?" I asked. Everyone turned around startled.

I smirked. "You guys didn't even know we were here did you? So much for heightened senses," I teased.

"What's going on?" Paul asked. I could clearly see he already knew judging by the amused look on his face.

"I wanna go to-"

"Embry is cry-"

"Jake is being an assho-"

"I'm going to kill them all if they don-"

Everyone said at once. Sam who obviously reached his limit yelled for silence. He turned to Paul.

"These fuckers are under the impression that they get to choose who goes to the meeting and who stays behind. They're obviously under the misconception that this is a democracy!" He yelled. "I say who stays and who goes! Jared you're going."

Jared tried all he could to hide his smirk.

It didn't really work because Embry saw it and gave him the finger.

Sam sighed."Jake, Quil you're coming too."

Jake and Quil gave each other a satisfied grin.

"Uhm Sam..." I started. "Not really trying to tell you what to do here-"

"Oh why the hell not? Everyone else is. So just say it," Sam grumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Well maybe it's best if you take another wolf with you...one that doesn't see the Cullen's as enemies. I mean it's not like you want to start a war right? So maybe you could take Embry-"

"Hell yeah!" Embry interrupted.

I gave him a glare. "Or Seth with you? I know you need to leave La Push protected, but you could take one of them and leave Jake, Quil or Jared instead," I said hesitantly.

Jake glared at me.

Sam scratched his head looking thoughtful. "Nah that wouldn't work. I'm leaving Seth and Leah to guard La Push and Embry is staying because he is on Collin and Brady watch. They still haven't phased." Jake, Jared and Quil did a little happy dance. Fucking Idiots!

"Well whoever is going we need to be leaving right about now. My brothers are waiting," I said a bit impatiently. I couldn't wait to see Em and Jas again. I missed them so much.

Paul gave me an amused smile.

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya!"

Jake Quil and Jared hurried their asses outside before Sam could change his mind. Paul chuckled softly and put his arm around me while we followed them outside.

I heard Sam give Leah, Seth and Embry instructions before he followed the rest of outside.

"Alrighty then everybody," Sam gave me a hesitating look, "Don't take this the wrong way Bella, but I want you," he said looking at Jake and Quil, "to phase, while the rest of us stay human. I want you to be careful. Look for a trap, or deception of any kind. Got it?" Sam asked looking at the wolves. "When I give you the signal, you can phase back, I just want to be sure there is no trap or something."

I rolled my eyes at Paul. He just gave me an apologetic smile. They were never going to trust each other; vampires and werewolves I mean. It's that whole 'mortal enemy' thing.

It kind of sucked because I wasn't planning on giving up my brothers and I was pretty sure Sam was going to try and make me. It didn't matter that he seemed to be accepting this for the moment. I loved Sam, but he could be one ruthless son of a bitch sometimes, especially when he was in alpha mode.

I knew that being with Paul meant I was going to have to have to justify my relationship with Emmett and Jasper. That's why I told Paul from the beginning: I would not give up my brothers. Not even for him. He didn't say much about it, but I knew this was going to be a major problem in our relationship. That's why I wanted them to meet each other. I figured maybe if he learned to love them to, he wouldn't try to make me choose.

I was starting to think that was just a fantasy though. I was starting to feel the elephant on my chest again.

"OK people, let's go!" I heard Sam yell. Paul slid his arms around my waist. "You OK, baby?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

I gave him a quick kiss. "I just can't wait to see my brothers that's all."

I could see that he didn't really believe me, but he let it go regardless.

"Well let's get going then, they're waiting."

He turned around so I could get behind him. "Hop on babe, your ride is waiting."

I jumped on his back and we moved in a blur. I could see the wolves and the guys who didn't phase running. The wolves were faster of course and I kind of wished Sam had told them all to phase instead of just two. I would have loved to ride Paul. I snickered a bit at that thought.

"What? What are you snickering about?"

I laughed. "Nothing, I was just thinking about riding you," I said innocently.

"What?" He chocked. "Uhm Bells, since we're going to meet your brothers and all, this might not be the best time to talk about riding me, your kinda turning me on.

"Later though, in the comfort of our own home, you can talk about riding me. Better yet why talk when you can do?" He smirked.

I laughed. "I was talking about riding you in wolf form!" I said mock exasperated.

Suddenly he stopped running. "What? Tell me you're not into that whole sex with animals thing, because I may turn into a wolf but I would never ask you to have sex with me in wolf form." He frowned. "Hmmm if you offered of course...I wouldn't know how to refuse you," he continued with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You really are a sexual deviant! I meant ride you like this," I said pointing at our present positions. "Like a ride, you know."

He blushed "I knew that!" he said quickly.

I laughed and gave him a disbelieving look. "Sure you did...pervert."

He sighed and started running again. "You're never gonna forget about that one, are you?"

"Nope," I said still laughing. "That one will come back to haunt your yummy ass."

"Well at least you think my ass is still yummy," he grumbled.

"Your ass is definitely yummy, perverted or otherwise."

Paul slowed down when we arrived at the meeting place. I could see Emmett and Jasper standing there waiting impatiently.

Our little conversation had delayed our arrival and the others were already there standing in safe smelling distance from my brothers.

Emmett started bouncing like Tigger when he saw me. "Bells!" He yelled while trying to make his way to me.

When I say trying, I mean he was currently being stopped by the chorus of growls coming out of the wolves mouths. The ones in human form and the ones that phased, even Paul.

Emmett gave them an irritated scowl and Jasper went into his major mode. Although I was irritated as hell, I could totally understand. The fact that I did didn't make me react any less angry though.

"Oh would you guys cut the crap! Jacob! I know you're feeling cocky because of the lack of oven dishes but I assure you I'm quite capable of finding a suitable replacement," I threatened, using an oddly formal phrasing.

Jacob who was in wolf form whimpered softly.

"Yeah that's what I thought! Now cut the crap and let my brothers pass! That means you too Paul! That means all of you!"

The wolves stepped aside to let my brothers through. Paul was the only one who stayed close to me, shaking silently.

"Paul!" Sam warned.

"I'm okay! I can't help it, but I'll be fine!" He said giving me a tense but semi apologetic smile

"It's okay baby, I understand. But the rest of you fuckers better cool it, or I might get upset!" I pouted.

The guys (the one in human forms at least) gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," they grumbled.

Emmett started laughing. "Bells you have these dogs wrapped around your little finger, and to think you had me and your brother worried."

Jasper was laughing silently, no longer in his major mode. "Seriously Bells, did they hand you their balls voluntarily or did you cut them off yourself?"

"Oh please!" Jared scoffed. "That coming from the big scary mosquito's who are ruled by their wives pussy. But then again, if anyone should know anything about having no balls you guys would be it, huh?"

The wolves were howling with laughter, two of them literally.

"Let me guess... J-Wolf?" Jasper asked with a scowl on his face.

"Yep that's me, but you can call me Jared. J-Wolf is just my spy name."

I was watching all of this with an amused smile on my face. So far so good. I decided to bring their focus back to me. "Aren't you gonna hug your sister?"

Jasper ran to me in vampire speed, which earned him a growl from Paul. He halted before he reached us and looked Paul in the eye. "Can I hug _my sister _please?" He asked calm. I think he used his calming influence on Paul because Paul stopped shaking and reluctantly let me go. The second he did I was held in a tight hug by Jasper's cold body. "God I missed you!" He breathed in my hair.

"Dude it's been only like a couple of days. I saw you before you left on your hunting trip," I said, laughing softly.

"Why darlin' does that mean you didn't miss me? I'm crushed," he said semi jokingly while releasing me from his embrace.

I wrapped myself back around him. "You know I did! I always do!"

He returned my embrace and kissed the top of my head. "Darlin' you smell," he stated matter-of-factly

"Hey!"

"Well you do! I don't mind though."

"Dammit Jasper quit hogging her, I wanna hold my sister!" Emmett bellowed.

Jasper gave me one last kiss on my cheek and released his hold on me. Emmett took his place immediately. "Little sis! I missed you! You need to come around more often I haven't seen you for a whole day! Jasper is boring without you!" He yelled while tightening me in his bear hug.

"Hey!" Jasper said with an indignant cry.

"Well you are!" He turned his face to me.

"Did you know what I had to do to get him to play video games with me? The motherfucker made me watch 'Gone With The Wind' with him! Gone With The fucking Wind Bella!"

Sam, Jared and Paul started laughing their asses off.

"Hey you dogs! Quit laughing this ain't no laughing matter! Do you idiots usually find torture funny?"

This made them laugh even more.

I turned his face to mine. "Aah poor baby. Did bad little Jasper torture my sweet little Emmy wemmy?"

He started laughing. "Fine! I get it, imp acting like a baby," he grumbled. "But seriously Bells, have you seen the movie? How can you not see that as torture?"

I smiled."I liked it actually, it's a good chick flick."

Jasper cursed softly after hearing me say that.

"Ha! You heard her say it! I didn't put any words in her mouth. It's a chick flick! I won! Dude you so owe me your man card!"

Jared snorted. "Please, as if you pussies even have man cards."

Jasper turned his face towards me.

"Are you very attached to him?" He asked me with a mock scowl.

I smiled. "Forget about him, let me introduce you to Paul."

Emmett gave me a confused look. "I know who he is! We have met the wolves before. He usually talks a lot of shit and growls at us a lot, though I'm not sure why he isn't saying anything now."

Jasper smirked. "Our Bella probably has his balls in her back pocket! That's my girl, let no man tell you what to do...unless it's me or Em of course."

"Yes Bells they're right!" Paul said "Let no man tell you what to do! But you can listen to them though because we already established that they aren't men...just pussies," he laughed. The wolves started howling with him.

I tried hiding my laugh with a cough when I saw my brother's faces.

Sam turned to Jake and Quill and gave them some kind of signal because they turned around and ran for cover. Em and Jas gave me confused looks. "They're changing back to human form." I explained, and as soon as I finished my sentence Jake and Quill came running back to us, both wearing the pack's signature cut off jeans.

"Sup leech- uhm I mean...very, very nice brothers of Bella." Jake said while watching me nervously. Quill started laughing his as off "Bella! Now look at what you did! ou took our big, bad, strong Mini Alpha, and turned him into a pussy." He snickered.

Jake scowled. "You try getting hit in the head with an oven dish, and then we'll talk! I dare you to piss her off, she's not the same Bella anymore dude, now, she's all scary and shit."

Emmet, Jasper and Paul gave me proud looks. Em and Jasper looked like proud parents. I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned back to the matter at hand.

"OK you guys, as entertaining as this is -and believe me it is entertaining as hell to watch you insult each other. Thanks for that visual of having Paul's balls in my back pocket by the way...NOT! - we came here for a reason." I turned to my brothers. "Brother Bear, Major Empath formerly known as the Empath -Jasper please tell me I don't have to say that every time I use you new name?- I request the Intel you discovered by using a honey trap."

Jasper's face lost his amusement and Emmett just sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah honey trap. Good times."

Jasper elbowed him. "Would you get on with it?"

"Pfft jealous much," Emmett muttered to the hilarity of the wolves.

"The pussy and the evil pixy have found a way to make you stay with the pussy," Emmett said looking grim.

Paul moved closer to me until he stood behind me, and put his arms around my waist.

"How?" He demanded. "Do they plan to just take her? They know our pack will fight for her! Even if she wasn't my imprint, she is still ours to protect and we will fight for her! I will fight all of you for her! Bella is mine and I am hers, no one can break that bond, and the first motherfucker that tries will have to learn to live without is head!" Paul said in an angry voice. I could feel the panic laced underneath all that anger.

He started shaking while still holding me in his arms. I could see the panic on Sam's face; he must be having flashbacks to him and Emily. I wasn't worried though, I knew Paul wouldn't lose control, I would never let him.

I turned around in his arms facing him. "Paul baby, this is the part where you calm down. I'm not leaving you and no one is taking me from you. I am yours in every way possible...you know that!" I said giving him a pointed smirk.

He instantly calmed down bringing his face to my neck where my hair covered the mark he made earlier- the mark that proofed without a doubt that we belonged to each other. He kissed my mark softly giving me goose bumps all over my body. I was instantly wet. He pulled me against him and licked the mark. I moaned softly, and I could feel his cock pressing against my body. I knew he was ready to fuck me, God I wanted him to fuck me.

He kissed me softly on my mark and made a trail of soft kisses until he reached my mouth. When he reached my mouth he instantly started devouring it. He kissed me hard and with fever. I felt his need, it tightened my pussy. I could feel my panties getting soaked.

"Ahem... Ahem! Oh for the love of all that is holy would you two cut it out? Another second of this and Jasper is going to start humping my leg!" Emmett yelled.

Paul stopped kissing me, and leaned his forehead to mine. "Fuck! I forgot we weren't alone. I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Oh I know! I was right there with you believe me," I said with regret.

"Damn you for making them stop!" I heard Quil yell. "It was like soft porn." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Jared, who was standing next to a dreamy eyed Jasper, scowled at Quil. "You know, imprinting on a fucking two year old has made you one pervy son of a bitch. I think you're the only one here that enjoyed seeing that."

Quil grinned. "Dude imprinting on Claire has nothing to do with that, I have always been a pervert."

Jake howled his agreement.

"Besides, I'm not the only one. Look at the leech. He clearly enjoyed it," he said pointing at a still dazed Jasper.

"Hey that's not right! He didn't wanna see that! He can't help it, it's his power. He got sucked in by their lust that's all. I guarantee you neither of us wanted to see our sister in that way!" Emmett said shuddering.

I glared at Emmett. "Oh please, like I enjoy hearing you doing Rose while she's screaming like a banshee.'Oh spank me harder Emmett, spank me!' "I mocked in Rose's voice.

Emmett looked proud. "Yep that's my Rose, always wants it harder."

"OK first off all; I could have lived an eternity without hearing that disturbing piece of information. And second of all; could we go back to the part where you said Fuckward and Tinkerbell had a plan to take Bella from me?" Paul said while gently rubbing the back off my neck.

"Yeah I'm kinda curious about that myself. What do they plan on doing?" I asked.

"Yeah uhm the plan. Right!" Emmett said looking uncomfortable.

"What is it Emmet? What are they up to?"

"I received this Intel from Rose. They don't talk about their plans where me and Jas can overhear them, because they know we are against them. But thankfully they're not very careful about Rose hearing them. Edward knows she doesn't care. But those Idiots did not count on my; 'Spank the hell out of Rose until she tells me what I want to know' technique. Also, they didn't take my awesome love making skills into account," he said looking smug.

"Ugh! Would you get this over with? I swear to God, one more word about your 'awesome lovemaking skills' and I will send you so much lust you end up molesting one of the wolves...or worse, Jessica Stanley!"

If Emmett could have fainted, I think he would have. And don't even get me started on the wolves.

"Fine!" Emmett huffed. "I just wanted to ease her in a bit. Not tell her bluntly! We ought to call you Major Tactless!" He muttered.

Hearing Emmett talk about tact was scaring the hell out of me. Emmett has as much tact as Cordelia Chase or Anya Jenkins. Maybe even less. Fuck! This must be really bad. I leaned my body back into Paul's embrace. Paul, who was still standing behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Emmett, just say it! Whatever it is, I doubt they can make me go back to Edward. What are they gonna do? Kidnap Charlie?" I joked. "Just tell me, what is their plan?"

"Well... Bells, I don't wanna freak you out, but it involves the Volturi," Emmett said looking serious.

I gasped. Paul tightened his hold on me and used his hand to turn my face towards him.

The wolves all went into protective mode when they saw my face. Sam, Jared and Paul were looking at me, obviously wanting to know who the hell the Volturi were. I didn't say anything for an entire minute.

Then I said the one thing that was running through my mind;

"Fucking motherfucking Fuck Fuck! I knew I should have let his ass get killed by the Volturi!"

* * *

Hi Guys,

Please review I need some feedback.

Do you guys want me to finish this story? Am I still on the right track? And is it still interesting?

The Edward and Paul showdown will be up soon. Do you want Edward to be able to read Paul's mind? Or do you want him to be closed to Edward because he is Bella's now?

Visit my profile site, to vote about the pairing off my next story.

Stay Tuned, because I'm not done yet!

XXX Hanane XXX


	25. Zombies? Seriously Dude, You're Killing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Ok people, I want to thank Kacey-Leigh for this chapter. If it rocked it was because of her, and if it sucked it was because of me.

So Kacey-Leigh A.K.A MissRainLover Thanks!

* * *

_Previously:_

Well_... Bells, I don't wanna freak you out, but it involves the Volturi," Emmett said looking serious. I gasped. Paul tightened his hold on me and used his hand to turn my face towards him._  
_The wolves all went into protective mode when they saw my face. Sam, Jared and Paul were looking at me, obviously wanting to know who the hell the Volturi were. I didn't say anything for an entire minute._

_Then I said the one thing that was running through my mind;_  
_"Fucking motherfucking Fuck Fuck! I knew I should have let his ass get killed by the Volturi!"_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENT-FOUR

_Zombies? Seriously Dude, You're Killing Me_

**Paul**

"What the fuck is a Volturi?" Jared demanded.

Quil put up his hand and started jumping around like a little school girl.

"Oh, I know, I know!" I gave him a disgusted look. I was pretty sure he didn't know shit, and I wanted Bella to tell me about the Volturi, and let me fix this shit. I didn't care what anyone had to say about this, when I got my hands-or paws-on that no good corpse he was gonna be even deader than he already was.

"Dude we aren't in school, put your goddamn hand down before I do it for you!" I spat out, I was extremely irritated.

"But I know the answer." He whined. The leech- erm I mean, Emmet and Jasper, looked at him with curiosity, I could see Bella wanted to know how, and what he knew too.

Sam rolled his eyes. "OK spit it out!"

"The Volturi are zombies!" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. We all stared at him with open mouths before everyone just started laughing their asses off, Sam was lying on the ground hitting it with his hand, Jared was right next to him on his knees supporting himself on Jasper's shoulder, who was sitting right next to him.

"See I told you I knew." He said, looking smug, Jake groaned and put his hand on his face, covering his eyes.

"Quil that wasn't real, it was just a video game. Dude, you're killing me here!"

Emmet eyed him with an evil gleam in his eyes. "A video game? Seems like I found someone new to annihilate!" He said rubbing his hands together like an old black and white movie villain. All he needed now was the mustache.

"Okay who votes for Quil to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day? All say I!" Jared yelled.

"I." We all yelled.

I sighed "Alright then, let's get back to business. What is a Volturi and how do I kill it? And don't give me that zombie crap," I said eyeing Quil, who had just opened his mouth to comment, "because I'm not in a good mood right now!"

Jasper stepped forward with an amused look on his face, he turned and looked at me.

"The Volturi are the law. They are a coven of vampire's ruled by three very powerf-" Bella snorted.

"Old as dirt, is more like it." Bella said with a sneer. Jasper gave her a quick glance before he continued.

She sounded so cute when she snorted like that, it made me want to take her home and bury myself inside her-with a condom this time. Fuck...I can't believe I made love to her without any protection, twice. She is going to kill me, I can only hope she's on some kind of contraception, and was it wrong of me to wish she wasn't?

I couldn't figure out my own fucking state of mind, on one hand I didn't want her to get pregnant so soon, but on the other hand, the wolf in me was telling me to impregnate her and keep her that way. If she was pregnant she would be all ours and she would never be able to leave us. My wolf needed to learn a thing or two about the woman's rights movement, plus he was an asshole.

Jasper continued, "-Powerful vampires, that make sure our secret remains just that...secret. Every time someone breaks the rules by bringing too much attention to himself or our kind by killing too many people. They send one of the Volturi guard to terminate the problem."

I tightened my arms around Bella, I knew she was probably having trouble breathing, but I kinda hoped she didn't really mind, because, God I needed to hold her right now. The thought of anything happening to her made me want to throw up.

I knew I needed to control myself, because I needed to hear this. "What do these dirty old vampires have to do with Bella?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

Emmet guffawed, "Old as dirt dude not 'dirty old'."

"Yeah , yeah whatever," I huffed impatiently, "What do these dirty old corpses want with my Bella?" My Bella, God I loved the sound of that.

"Bella knows, Paul. About us. And they know that she knows. When she went to Italy, they gave her an ultimatum. But I don't think you'll like the choice she made." Jasper said very calmly.

I was really hugging her to my body like there was no tomorrow, I was trying to let his words sink in. Bella met these old and powerful vampires? When the hell did that happen, did they have a freaking meet and great?

"Wait! You actually met those dirty old vampires? When the hell did this happen and how? And what kind of choice did you make, why won't I like it?"

I saw Jake watch Bella with understanding, I didn't like it. I didn't like him watching my Bella, in fact I didn't like anyone watching her. I wanted to take her away from all this crap, I wanted her to safe, and I really wanted Jake to stop watching her because there was only so much of this I could take before I punched out his teeth.

Bella, who had been pretty quiet up to this point turned to look at me.

"When I went to Italy, I left to save Edwards life." She rolled her eyes. "He thought I off'd myself by jumping off a cliff, so he decided he had no reason to live anymore." Jacob snorted.

"Yeah dude, I know. He's always been a bit of a drama queen." Emmet said, rolling his eyes.

Quil snickered "Drama queen, how fitting."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "He went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him, but they said no. They liked Edward's mind-reading ability too much to just kill him like that, so they asked him to join them. He declined and decided he needed to do something to provoke them, to make sure they had no other choice but to end his life. He decided to show his sparkly ass to a shitload of people, giving the Volturi no other choice but to do what he wanted. I saved his ass of course, which I kinda regret right now."

I sighed and rubbed my head. This shit was giving me a fucking migraine. All I wanted to do, was go home and have a sex marathon with Bella, I wanted to lose myself in her touch, and most importantly, I wanted to lose myself inside of her.

'Well, I guess that's not gonna happen' I thought with regret, not anytime soon anyway. I brought my attention back to Bella.

"Before he could actually be seen by anyone, I got to him and convinced him that I was alive and that he was kind of an idiot. We tried to get out of there but we were detained by three members of the Volturi guard, and me, Alice and Edward were brought before the three brothers." She turned around to look at me, I had a feeling I wasn't gonna like hearing this. She gently cupped his face. "Baby, just remember I'm here. You're holding me in your arms, and I'm safe." She whispered while giving me a soft kiss.

"They voted to kill me-"

"WHAT?" I yelled. I started shaking. My wolf was telling me to phase and eliminate all possible threats to our mate. He wanted to go on a vampire killing spree, and I wanted to let him. They wanted to kill our mate, 'protect' was the word my wolf was growling 'protect what is ours'.

"Paul, let go of Bella. You need to phase and you can't do it while holding her. You wouldn't want to hurt her, right?" Sam said softly.

Emmet froze and I could see Jasper's mind working out the variables. He was trying to think of a way to get past me to Bella without me actually getting hurt. I could actually see the panic in his eyes, he was a real military man that one, I could see him come up with-and reject several strategy's.

"Dude let go of my baby sister." Emmet said very calmly. "If you don't, you'll end up hurting her."

Bella looked up at me, and I could see no panic on her face. She trusted me not to hurt her -trusted me completely- so I did the only thing I wanted to do more than anything; I kissed her. I soon forgot about phasing and death. All I could see was her.

I broke our kiss and looked into her eyes. "I'm right here." She whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, not ever."

I nodded and gritted my teeth. "Okay there are too many interruptions, I want to hear the story without anyone saying a thing." I gave her a tight smile. "Even me."

She took a deep breath and continued. "They decided to kill me because that was the law. If anyone finds out about vampires they need to be turned or killed, and since Edward wasn't planning on changing me anytime soon, they thought the best option was to just kill me. And I think he was kinda hungry." She added with a shrug.

"So obviously they didn't because you're still here." Quil said, while giving her a thoughtful look.

"No they didn't, Alice convinced them I would become a vampire. She saw it in one of her visions, so they let me live on the condition that I had to be turned within the year, if not, they would not only kill me, but they would kill the Cullen's too."

I let her go and stumbled back, she turned around to face me. I didn't know what to say, or think for that matter. Her wanting to fuck a bloodsucker was bad enough, but now she was saying she actually wanted to be one. Was that what she was saying?

"You...you want...you want to be like...like them?" I asked her while pointing at her brothers.

"I wanted too...I don't anymore."

I started shaking, "You were going to be a leech? Why would you want to become one of them? W-was...it because they made you, because otherwise they would kill you?" I asked almost hopeful. Please say yes, please say yes...

"No.

My stomach plummeted. She wanted to be like...like _him._ She loved him enough to become a bloodsucker, did she still love him?

I wanted to annihilate him from the face of this earth. She must have loved him so much, to give everything up to be with him, her friends her family, the opportunity to have children, the sun...her life. Did she love me like that, or was I just second best? Did she choose me just because I imprinted on her? If it wasn't for the imprint would she still want to be with him?

I looked at Bella and saw that she was watching me intently. "What are you thinking?" She asked almost pleadingly.

I couldn't tell her of my insecurities, could I?

"Nothing..." I replied with a soft voice.

I wouldn't tell her, because if I did, maybe she'd want to go back to him, even though she couldn't, not anymore, not after I marked her as mine. My wolf rejoiced in that thought 'She couldn't leave us even if she wanted to' he thought, satisfied. 'She's ours'.

I was not that optimistic. I wanted her with to be me because she wanted to be, I didn't want her to stay with me because she had too.

She winced, I could clearly see that she didn't believe me when I said there was nothing on my mind.

"Oh for the love of God!" Jasper cried.

"He's feeling unworthy, insecure, and scared. In essence his heart is breaking because the idiot thinks you're going to leave him. Just tell him how you feel and get this over with, He is an idiot for not realising how you feel about him and you know I cant stand to be surrounded by stupidity, it might be contagious."

That fucking asshole, telling her about my private feelings like that. I made a mental note to get back at him for that one.

"Is he right, is that what you're feeling? Because if it is, my brother is right; you are an idiot. Why would you think I would ever leave you, have I not shown you how I feel about you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"But what if I hadn't imprinted on you, you would still have been with him. The imprint is the only reason you feel this way." I really didn't want to talk about this, especially not now, with her brothers and mine watching us in yet another episode of 'The Werewolf And The Leech Lover'.

"So you know that you imprinted on her? For sure I mean?" Emmet asked looking happy.

How that leech could look happy at a time like this was beyond me, but then again, we were providing entertainment.

"Yes!" I hissed "Isn't that obvious? The only reason she's with me is because of it!"

"Uhm, actually, I don't think you're right about that one. I think she fell in love with you without the imprint." Jasper offered.

Sam who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here decided to participate in this conversation. "How so?" He asked

"I've been keeping an eye on her for a while now, ever since I've been receiving mixed signals when she talked about wolf boy over there," He said, nodding his head in my direction. "When I first started feeling how she felt about him, I wasn't sure he really imprinted. I figured it was just a lust thing, but after I thought about it and talked to Carlyle, I'm pretty sure I know what's been going on."

"So, what's been going on then?" I asked.

"Well if you want to know in detail, you're gonna have to talk to Carlisle about it, but we think something went wrong with the imprint."

"But-" Jared started, but Sam silenced him with a gesture. "Just let him explain, otherwise we'll be stuck out here all day." He sighed. I could tell he was getting a bit irritated by all the half ass-ed explanations that were flying around, I couldn't blame him. I wanted to know what the hell was going on too.

"Bella is special. Some vampires have certain gifts, like me being able to manipulate ones emotions, Alice sees the future, and Edward reads minds. My gift, and Alice's gift works on Bella because we effect her physical body. Edwards gift however doesn't work on her because it effect her mind. Edward can't read her mind, we think she has some kind of mental block preventing him. And we think that's what went wrong with the imprint."

He looked at me, "You say you cant remember a specific imprinting moment, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I never really liked her on account of hanging with you guys and Fuckward, so we always fought, and then one day, us fighting changed. Instead of being annoyed about it, our fighting turned me on."

Bella gave me a look that promised she would turn me on later, and I for one couldn't fucking wait.

"Yes, we think that's when you imprinted. Usually you look in to her eyes and you imprint, but with Bella that didn't happen because her mental block shielded her from it as if it was some kind of attack. Instead of effecting her entire being, it only affected her body, hence the lust you suddenly felt for each other."

Jared cleared his throat. "So let me get this straight, instead of falling madly in love they fell madly in lust?"

Emmet chuckled "Pretty much." He turned to Bella "That's probably why you needed to get laid so badly Bells, you were in some kind of heat."

Bella groaned "Emmet, no spilling secrets, remember?"

"So all of their fights, were actually just for-play?" Quil asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yep." Emmet nodded.

I was deep in thought. That meant...what exactly? Bella was in lust with me...not love, at least not from the beginning. But she loved me now...so...what did this mean exactly?

She fell in love without the imprint...she fell in love without the imprint...she fell in love without the fucking imprint!

I snapped my head up to look at my Bella. She was truly mine, by her own choice not because of the imprint. I walked over to her slowly and stopped when I reached her. She was eying me carefully, trying to figure out my mood. I smiled at her and wrapped her in my arms. "You love me!"

She laughed. "Of course I do you dork, did you just figure it out?"

I gave her a goofy grin, "You love me." I sighed before I kissed her. "Dude!" Quil yelled. "The man card police is totally revoking your membership!"

"Shut up Quill!" Jared and Sam said in union.

I broke our kiss and gave Bell a smoldering look promising her wicked things to come. I turned back to her brothers. "Okay, Volturi, Edward, and Alice..spill!

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry for the long wait, I was having major trouble with this chapter until I decided to write it from Paul's POV.

I hope you liked it, let me know, I'm dying to find out what you think.

On another note, I've started a new Paul Bella Story.

Its called 'Somthing Wicked This Way Comes.'

Check it out and let me know what you think.

xxx Hanane xxx


	26. Never a Dull Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I gave her a goofy grin, "You love me." I sighed before I kissed her. "Dude!" Quil yelled. "The man card police is totally revoking your membership!"_

_"Shut up Quil!" Jared and Sam said in union._

_I broke our kiss and gave Bell a smouldering look promising her wicked things to come. I turned back to her brothers. "Okay, Volturi, Edward, and Alice..spill!_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Never a Dull Moment_

**Edward**

I was having a bad day. No... scratch that, I was having a bad month.

First, I had to run from Bella's sexual advances, -honestly, what is that girl thinking? - and now, I was actually the one running after her. Me, Edward Cullen, running after a human girl. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

I still don't understand where it exactly went wrong. We were doing fine. And if you don't count the couple of times I had to put Bella in her place for daring to put her hands on my person, we were coming along nicely.

I finally found someone who loved me and would do anything for me. She demonstrated that by facing the Volturi for me and saving my life in the process.

I thought everything would be okay again, only it wasn't.

Things changed somehow. Usually, when I would say no to Bella, she would used to understand why we couldn't engage in any sexual activity. But now she would just become angry.

It was all the fault of those dogs, I was sure of it.

Bella was fine when I left her after the incident where my own brother tried to eat her. But after me and my family left her, she had nowhere to go, and made the unfortunate decision of turning to those...ingrates.

It was clear to see their influence on her needed to be stopped, _they_ needed to be stopped.

If it wasn't for that stupid treaty I would have gone over there and hauled her back by her hair if I had to. She needed to be taught that her behaviour was not acceptable, and in no way how a proper lady ought to behave.

Yelling at me, defying me, using filthy language... why, she was turning into a female version of Jacob Black, only worse. If that is even possible.

Yes, it was clear to me, Bella needed to be dealt with, and sooner rather than later. And after I dealt with Bella and showed her how a woman ought to behave, I was going to have to do something about those treacherous brothers of mine. Encouraging her to defy me...that would not do, that would not do at all.

They needed to be punished for setting Bella against me, and they would be I promised myself.

At least I had Alice in my corner, yes with Alice's help, I would fix this. We already had a plan; all we needed now was an opportunity to get to Bella. The second she was out of the protection of the werewolves, we would strike. We couldn't do anything now, because Alice couldn't see her. Those filthy mutts and their freakishness prevented it.

But I had time, all I had was time.

Bella would return to me. I would show her the error of her ways, and she was going to see how foolish she was behaving.

Now, if she would only leave their stupid protection, then all would be well again.

**Bella**

Paul pulled me back into his arms as we waited for Jasper and Emmett to explain what had been going on.

"Very simply put," Jasper started, "the Volturi will kill Bella if she doesn't become a vampire. That is the law. No one can know about our existence. When someone breaches that rule by telling a human about us, or some human finds out on their own, like Bella did, we are suppose to fix our mistake by changing the person with that knowledge into one of us, or by killing them."

No one said anything; they were all too busy processing what they just heard. I couldn't blame them, it was a lot to take in. Hell, I was starting to wish I never even found out about Edward in the first place. When that thought entered my mind I felt a pang of guilt. I couldn't believe I was thinking like that. If I never found out about Edward I would have never known Jasper and Emmett the way I do. They would never have been my brothers. That thought was too painful to even wanna keep thinking about. I didn't know what I would have done without Emmett and Jasper in my life, and I never wanted to find out, not if I could help it.

No, the thing I should have been sorry about was bringing all this shit into the pack's backyard in the first place. The Volturi for fuck sake! How the hell were we going to survive them?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jared's voice. "So, because she's not going to be a vampire- and let me get this straight, you're not right?" Jared asked, while looking at me expectantly.

Paul froze and growled at Jared.

Jared shrugged casually. "What dude? It's a legitimate question."

"No! She is NOT becoming one of them!" He almost growled while tightening his grip on me. It was very obvious to see that Paul was beyond upset. He was trying to control himself best he could, but it was clearly starting to become a problem.

"Paul, baby? Breathing is kinda becoming an issue here," I said breathlessly.

He looked down at me with a confused frown before it dawned on him. "Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry!" He yelled while letting me go instantly.

Jacob started snickering, but he stopped quickly when he saw my death glare. Ha, works every time.

I turned back to Paul with a soft smile. "It's fine, really. I'm just I'm not nearly as indestructible as you are," I said softly.

"Yeah...I mean...of course...uhm...I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to hurt you," he said with guilt etched on his features.

"Hey, it's okay. There wasn't any permanent damage. No big see?" I said while gesturing at my body.

I didn't like to see him looking so lost. His look reminded me of the one I have seen Sam wearing from time to time. Usually he would be watching Emily when he looked like that. After Sam lost control and phased while his imprint was in the room, the other guys were really scared of hurting someone they loved.

Paul watched me carefully before nodding. I walked closer to him and sighed with contentment when he pulled me back into his arms.

I turned my attention back on Jared and sighed. "No. I'm not planning on becoming a vampire," I said picking up our conversation where we left off.

I tightened my grip on Paul and gently stroked his arm in a calming way. "Not anymore." I added softly.

"Right. So...because you don't want to become one of the walking dead, eternally damned, vile creatures from the deepest pits of hell, soulless-"

"Dude, we're standing right _here_, you know!" Emmett interrupted with a scowl, "We _can_ actually hear you."

"Yeah sorry about that," Jared said without an ounce of remorse. "Anyway, basically since you don't want to be one of 'them', they're gonna kill you?" Jared continued unfazed by Emmett and Jasper's scowls.

"Yep."

"Well fuck!"

"Again I say; yep!"

"How are they gonna know you don't wanna become a corpse, are they gonna check? Is someone coming to Forks to see if you're one of them? And are they coming now?" Sam asked in his usual demanding way.

I sighed. "They expect me to visit them after I'm turned."

My words spoken with true exhaustion silenced everyone.

"So...what do 'Gaylord' and 'Can't keep my nose out of your business chick' have to do with this?" Jake demanded.

Emmett sighed. "Yeah that's the thing, the Volturi don't expect to see Bella for some time, usually that should give us enough time to think of some sort of plan as to how to get Bells out of this mess-"

Quil interrupted, "Yeah we could fake your death!" He yelled excitedly, "It worked for Jennifer Garner in Alias. She was being chased by the cops, so she just drove her car into the sea, and used the air in her tires to keep herself alive. It totally worked; those idiot cops thought she was a goner!"

I groaned while cradling my head in my hands. "Can someone please for the love of all that is holy, stop Quil from saying another word...ever?" I begged.

The guys just snickered while Jared smacked Quil upside the head.

"What? What did I say?" Quil asked while looking around.

"Yeah...moving on," Jasper said while giving Quil an 'are you for real' look. "

"They know it's not possible for Bella to travel during her newborn years so they're not expecting to see her yet, not for a while anyway. Edward and Alice..." He gave me an apologetic smile, "well...erm, like I was saying...they...erm..."

"They wanna blackmail you," Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett!"

"Yeah sorry dude. I know we're immortal and shit, but that don't mean I have to stand around here for eternity waiting for you to finally spit that shit out. You were taking forever dude."

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t-"

"What the hell do you mean blackmail?" I screeched. "Don't they know that's illegal? My dad is the chief of police you know, I can totally have them arrested for it!" I yelled.

Jasper gave me a 'what kind of idiot are you?' look, "Yeah, somehow, I sincerely doubt that Bells."

I scratched my head with a sheepish smile on my face. "Yeah, guess not huh?"

"It's just...Alice..."I said looking helpless.

Jasper smiled sadly. "I know. I don't know why she's doing this, but it's not to hurt you, I can tell you that. She genuinely believes she's doing the right thing."

Paul started trembling with anger. "By blackmailing her?" He spat out.

"No! Well, yes, but she honestly believes she's doing Bella a favour. It's not just about helping Edward for her."

"Well that makes it okay then," Paul snapped, sarcasm dripping like venom from every word.

"I didn't say that!" Jasper snapped back. "I'm just trying to make Bella understand." His eyes turned back to me, and he watched me desperately, "She's not doing this to hurt you. She loves you."

I felt my eyes stinging with tears. "I know."

Paul tightened his grip on me and kissed my hair. "It still doesn't make it right," he grumbled.

Jasper sighed. "I know, that's why I'm here, helping my sister instead of my wife."

His words said everything that needed to be said. He _was_ here. He _was_ helping me. And he _was_ going against his soul mate, the person he was going to spend the rest of his eternity with.

Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, when you say blackmail...?"

"I mean blackmail, as in, come back to Edward or we'll tell the Volturi you have no intentions of becoming a vampire." Jasper sighed again.

For a vampire that didn't need to breathe he was doing that a lot lately, the sighing thing. I absentmindedly wondered if it was a sign of stress.

"Edward figures, either way, he's the winner in this story. If you come back to him, he will turn you and if you don't, the Volturi will. Either way you'll be a vampire. And as you know, vampires and wolves don't mix, so he will have you all to himself."

Jared snorted. "The dude is obviously delusional! I mean, I don't see Bella going back to him just because she's a vampire and she and Paul can't be together, if that is even the case, 'cause I gotta say, I don't think you'll stop being Paul's imprint-if you really are his imprint that is- just 'cause you've become one of the leeches. Imprinting goes way deeper than that, it goes beyond anything. We just need to make the boy understand that whatever happens, you will not leave Paul, _ever_, and everything will be fine. The dude is like a hundred years old right? He has to have some maturity."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before starting to laugh their asses off. "Oh I highly doubt that. If you want to know about Edward, just think spoiled, selfish, self absorbed, and thinks he knows everything just because he can read minds. Basically, he's a little kid who's lived a whole freaking century and has nothing to show for it."

Sam eyed me carefully. "And why did you fall in love with him again?"

I blushed. "Hell if I know. I must have hit my head or something," I grumbled.

Emmett grinned. "Well, I for one am happy you're finally over him and moved on to someone - well, I want to say better, but," he eyed Paul critically, "I'm not going to."

Jasper snickered. "Well, at least this one is alive. I'm not sure about the smell though."He turned to his brother with a frown. "Dude you do realize we're going to have to put up with the whole dog smell for the rest of her life right? Better buy some fucking smell remover fast, 'cause that shit ain't funny."

"Pffff yeah sure," Jared scoffed, "Because you guys smell like a bunch of freakin' roses." He turned to his brothers in horror. "Oh my God they're right, we're gonna have to put up but dumb and dumber. Fuck the smell, I can live with the smell, it's the whole Cullen's as in laws thing that makes me brake into hives."

Jasper and Emmett laughed smugly at the horror etched on the features of every werewolf in the clearing. "Yeah, be afraid, be very afraid. We're family now. Your children will call us uncle, and we will show them our evil ways. We will make you wish you never met us," Jasper said whilst trying to hold his laughter.

Sam watched them with horror. "Too late, I already do." He turned back to Paul. "Are you sure you imprinted? _Really_ sure I mean?"

Paul sighed happily. "Hell yeah!"

I shook my head at the idiotic men in my life, but I couldn't help feel a pang of contentment and longing at the picture of the future my brothers were painting.

I could only wish things would turn out that way.

I gave Paul a quick kiss and turned back to the guys. "Okay people, what are we going to do next?"

Emmett turned his face back to me and smiled. "Well, first we need to see Carlisle that means going to the house, you up for that?"

I nodded reluctantly; I was _so_ not up for that. All I wanted to do was go home with Paul and go to bed.

Jasper walked over to me and took my hand. I felt Paul tense, but it was only for a moment so I didn't mind. It meant he was learning to live with my brothers being who they are.

"Bells, you know that there is a big chance you'll meet Edward there right, I mean Alice could tell him you are coming. She won't actually know you are coming, but she will get a big clue when she suddenly sees all of our futures disappearing. Can you handle that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to. It's gonna be hard, but this has to happen. Edward needs to understand."

He sighed. "Okay. Just know that whatever happens, Em and I are on your side."

I nodded and smiled gently, it was good to know.

Paul let go of me reluctantly when I went to hug Jasper and Emmett. "I love you. I am so lucky to have you as my brothers."

Emmett put his arm around me with a big grin on his face. "Oh no, our dear Bella, it is us who are lucky to have you as our sister. You know Bella, immortality can be a big burden to bear. It can become boring after a time, doing the same things, day after day, but with you in our lives...never a dull moment Bells, never a dull moment."

I grinned and slapped his arm playfully. "Thanks, it feels good to be appreciated."

"Okay people and...undead dudes, it's time to go," Sam yelled.

Paul pulled me into his arms again, and picked me up effortlessly. "Let's go."

I held onto Paul tightly feeling the wind in my face, it felt wonderful, it was my new favorite method of travel. I wished I could be in Paul's arms forever, and I ignored the little voice that told me I wasn't going to be that lucky, because no one was.

When we arrived at the Cullen's we were greeted by the wicked bitch of the east herself.

"Rosalie," I said with a cold voice. What I really meant to say was; bitch.

"Bella," she sneered. I was pretty much sure she meant to say bitch too.

She looked at Emmett with an irritated frown. "Emmett, where the hell have you been? And why did you bring _more_ dogs with you?" She sneered while looking at me. It was pretty obvious what she meant with that, but as insults go, it wasn't a very good one.

Paul however did not like her name calling, especially not when I was included in the thinly veiled insults.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Paul's arm slip around my waist.

"So...you must be the wicked bitch of the east..." Paul said with distaste coloring his voice.

I saw Rosalie glare at Jasper and Emmett when they started laughing.

"Well, if I am then Bella must be Dorothy, and who does that make you exactly? Toto?" She asked with another glance at Paul's arm that was still wrapped around me.

Our conversation was interrupted by a load moan.

I turned around to see what the hell was going on.

"Yo Quil, you okay?" Jake asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah dude, I'm good. They just reminded me of this movie I saw yesterday. It was awesome! It's called 'The Wizard of Cocks'."

We all looked at him with mouths wide open, even the vampires.

"Just what the hell kind of movie is that?" Jared asked with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

"A porno."

What the fuck?

"It was actually quite good. I particularly enjoyed watching Dorothy get fucked by the tin man on the yellow brick road. That was something, I'll tell you that."

Quil looked up when no one said anything and saw us all staring at him with mixed emotions like disgust, disbelieve and...well, disgust.

"What? Don't look at me like that; you all know I'm a pervert."

"You're sick!" Rose said with disgust evident in her voice. "You need to find some professional help, soon."

He just grinned at her wickedly.

Jacob shook his head as if he was trying to clear it from the images that were probably attacking his mind.

"Well, at least it's better than that Eskimo porn he's usually torturing us with."

Paul made a choking sound. "You're right about that, 'cause I'm pretty sure there is nothing more disturbing than watching Eskimo chicks getting fucked in a freaking igloo."

Jared snorted. "That is not even the disturbing part. The fucked up shit is finding yourself wondering about it hours later."

Emmett and Jasper started laughing, while Paul, Sam, Jared and Jake looked a bit confused, and quite possibly disgusted.

"What the hell is there to wonder about? I would think you'd want to get rid of that mental image like right fucking away!" Paul asked still looking disgusted.

Jared grimaced. "Yeah well, believe me I tried. That shit just won't go away, and the scary part is; staying up all night, wondering how the hell the Eskimo dude could get his dick hard enough to fuck that chick in the first place, it has got to be fucking freezing in an igloo," he choked out.

This had Jasper and Emmett rolling around the floor with laughter.

"Dude that mind link you guys have is some fucked up shit, ever contemplate murder?" Emmett asked still clutching his belly with laughter.

"All the time," Paul, Sam, Jared and Jake sighed simultaneously.

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_I'm sorry for the wait, but it couldn't be helped._

_I just did not have the inspiration to write anything for this story anymore._

_I hope I'm over that know, and again I'm gonna say sorry._

_I'm not gonna let you wait that long again, I promise._

_Anyway, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think?_

_PLEASE REVIEW?_

_xxx Hanane_


End file.
